


If Ever Two Were One

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, First Love, Fluff, Last Love, M/M, Omega Benny, Sex, just legal dean, older benny, vague medieval setting, very sweet, you know that sort of time frame that is used in fairy tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Dean has just turned 18. All he wants is to apprentice to his Uncle Bobby, learn a trade. But his stepmother has different ideas. She arranges a marriage to get him and his younger brother out of the house; a bad marriage, as revenge for John disappearing two years ago. The wild omega of the woods. The one that everyone in town thinks is cursed. Dean and Sam are terrified - it is a horror story, a nightmare. But maybe, just maybe it turns out to be a fairy tale, with a happy ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dean was ignoring the sun pouring in his small window. He was ignoring the birds chirping, the sound of his half brother crying, and Sam stirring in the bed beside him. He tried to ignore what day it was but couldn't. 

18\. He had turned 18.

A few years ago he had imagined what the day would be like. There would be a hearty breakfast and his dad would take him to Uncle Bobby's where Dean would begin his official apprenticeship, his unofficial one started years ago. It was all he had wanted. And his dad had promised him.

Only John had disappeared two years ago, claiming he finally knew how to find his first wife's killer. Kate had begged him to stay, to remember his new family needed him. But he didn't listen and left in the middle of the night. There was never word and everyone in town considered him dead. They shook their head when Kate walked with Adam through town.

Kate who had been decent, if not loving to Dean and Sam grew hard at the loss of husband and money. Whatever affection she had held, withered away. All that mattered to her was securing a future for Adam. Dean could forgive her for that, if it didn't come at the cost of a future for Sam. 

Kate had John declared dead after there was no word after 18 months. She played her cards carefully and became engaged to the local magistrate. But he certainly wanted nothing to do with Dean and Sam.

And so Kate decided to arrange a marriage for Dean. She went to the tavern to see if anyone wanted a young alpha to wed. A drunk man joked "wed him to the wild omega of the woods, then he'll be out of your hair for sure." There was a roar of laughter from the crowd. 

"He's cursed he is that foul creature." Another man yelled. "Any alpha that takes on that omega will be dead inside a few months."

"He came into town a month ago, to sell some pelts, swear his teeth are fangs. His hands are claws."

"I heard that he used to live a few villages over, but they kicked him out...for murder. He moved into the woods and lives in a hovel and kidnaps young alphas in the dark of night to slake his desperate needs. His heats are so hard, so dangerous they burn the alpha up. His roof is made of their bones."

"He's dangerous. Best keep your alpha away from him." 

But Kate smiled and went to her magistrate. They came up with a plan. Kate took her pain out on John's eldest son; she knew it was wrong but still found satisfaction in it.

A guard was sent with message into the woods. To the wild omega. That if he wanted to live in peace in the woods, and not be driven out, if he wanted to be able to sell his wares in town, and buy goods, he would have to wed a local. More specifically an alpha of their choosing.

The guard came back with a positive answer.

And now two months later, on his 18th birthday Dean was to be wed to someone he had never met or even seen.

Kate knocked on the door. "You two need to pack what you want. You will wed at 3 today." She paused, remembering better days. "I'm sorry, but I need to make sure that Adam is taking care of."

Dean didn't answer. He and Sam packed up their clothes and some food. 

"Dean I can bring my books right?" Sam asked. He was trying so hard to not be scared, but the woods freaked him out.

"Of course. Here put them in my bag, don't want to hurt your stringy little frame." Dean joked.

"Are you scared? What if the rumours are true? What if?" Sam bit at a nail.

Dean hugged Sam. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. He won't lay a hand on you. I'll kill him first."

"He's a monster." Sams said.

"He's an old omega, and I'm a young and fairly strong alpha. We'll be okay." Dean lied with a smile.

They grabbed their bags and went with Kate into town.

Dean expected the church, or at least the magistrate's office.

But no.

No he was to be married right at the edge of the woods. The magistrate stood there and to add insult to injury had Dean stand with his back to the woods, Sam at his side.

Dean stood tall, strong, hands betraying a small tremor.

He heard footsteps, but didn't turn his head.

He smelled something he couldn't place, barely sweet, but enough to register omega.

"I'm here as you bid magistrate." The voice drawled in a foreign accent. "I'm here to wed the alpha."

The man stepped up a little more so that he was standing beside Dean.

Dean wouldn't look, he wouldn't. He wouldn't.

He wouldn't.

"Let us begin." The magistrate said.

Dean wouldn't look.

He wouldn't.

"I will protect my omega, honour them, support them, until death to us part." Dean said.

"I will obey my alpha, respect them, listen to them, provide a home and family for them until death do us part." The omega said in that strange tone of his. It was an accent Dean had never heard before.

"I pronounce you bound before God and man. This marriage is well met." The magistrate said. He and Kate left without another word.

Dean finally looked.

And saw for the first time the wild omega of the woods. His husband. His omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean turned and look his husband in the eye, it was easy they were the same height. He took in the beard that had a bit of white in it, the thick shoulders, the blue eyes. He looked more alpha than omega, but there was that hint of scent, something that he just couldn't place.

"Sweet peas." He said in that drawl. "It's a flower from where I grew up, my scent carries the hint of it." He looked at the sky, clouds were slowly rolling in, "We best head into the woods, looks like a storm might hit." He picked up one of the bags and started to walk without another word.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and the quickly disappearing omega. They headed after him. "Um hey, slow down!" Dean shouted after Sam tripped for the third time. The guy didn't listen. Sam fell hard, shouted as a branch cut his cheek.

"Omega!" Dean yelled. "Stop and return to my side." Dean tried to interject all the alpha authority he had heard his dad use.

The omega stopped and stalked back over. "Pup, you don't talk to me like that."

"I'm your alpha now." Dean said. "And Sam fell, he's just a kid can't you slow down?" Dean bent to help Sam stand, he tried to wipe at the blood a bit.

"So are you." The omega pulled out a clean rag and dabbed at the cut. "I have a paste that will heal that up at the cabin."

"Thanks." Sam said in a small voice. 

"Benny. My name pups is Benny. Things live in the woods, in the dark, come out when storms cover their noises. We want to be safe home, fires well lit before they show." Benny looked at them. "Just follow my steps and we'll get there soon enough."

Sam fell in behind Benny, with Dean drawing up the rear. It was almost an hour's walk into the heart of the woods before they reached the cabin. "It doesn't look like it is made of bones." Sam said unthinkingly.

Benny laughed, delighted. "Oh you mean all those alphas I drained dry with my monstrous heats?"

Both Dean and Sam flushed a little. Benny shook his head. "I know what they say about me in town. It keeps people from bothering me. In you go." They went in and Benny closed and carefully barred the door shut. He moved around the room, lit an oil lamp and the fireplace. Drew a match to light the small stove. "I have some stew and fresh bread, just needs some warming up."

He went to a cupboard and pulled out a jar and tossed it to Dean. "Put some of that on the cut. If it pleases you _alpha_."

Dean winced. "Dean. My name is Dean."

"Alright pup." Benny said agreeably.

"I'm not a pup, I turned 18 today." Dean pouted a little. "Old enough to get married aren't I?"

"Forgive me. 18 wow. Jesus what did they saddle me with." Benny muttered to himself.

"Well how old are you then?" Dean asked.

"36. If math isn't your strong suit pup, I'm double your age."

"Hey, Dean is smart. He was going to be a smith, you need to know equations and all sorts of stuff for that." Sam glared at Benny. "Besides what do you mean saddled with? You wanted this, we're the ones who got screwed because our stepmother wanted us gone and this was like some sort of punishment for our dad dying."

Benny dished up three bowls of food and put them on the table. He thunked the bread down and gave everyone some water. "I'm sorry, where did you ever get the idea that I wanted this? I was told I had to marry an alpha from the village or I'd be run out, killed even was heavily implied and they told me that a younger brother would also be a part of the deal. Believe me I was fine, happy on my own, but I can't leave here not yet, so I agreed to wed. They left out just how young the alpha was. To be honest I don't particularly want either of you here getting in my way."

Dean focused on one piece of information, "Can't leave yet? That means you want to leave someday."

"Eat your food pup, looks like you two could use a hearty meal." Benny ignored the question.

They ate in silence. When done Benny said he wanted to bring in a little more wood from the back. Sam offered to do the dishes.

Once Benny was outside Sam looked at Dean, "What are we going to do?"

"He could be worse." Dean said.

"He looks like he could snap us like twigs." Sam protested. "And he didn't really deny the rumours about him in town."

"Oh come on Sammy, you aren't buying that bullshit are you?" Dean laughed. "He seems a little grumpy sure, but it could be worse."

"How?"

"We might have had to have lived with the magistrate."

Sam nodded a little, Dean had a point. The brothers moved closer to the fire and pulled out their chess board. It was one of the few things of their mother's they had and they treasured it dearly. Sam was playing white - he had begun to beat Dean more and more.

Benny came in with an arm full of wood and put it by the fire. "What's that then?"

They stared at him in shock. "It's chess, it's a game. A pretty common game. You haven't seen it before."

"Sorry pups, my neck of the woods people didn't have time for that sort of thing."

Benny moved over to the table. Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as the omega pulled out multiple knives and a pair of hand axes and set to sharpening them. He then restrung a bow. "You know how to use all that?" Dean asked.

Benny grinned. Sam shuddered a little. His teeth weren't fangs, but his incisors were just a little extra long and pointed. "I do. You might not believe it, but I'm not always cuddly."

"Are you going to kill us in our sleep?" Sam blurted out.

Benny shook his head. "Oh Sammy, if I wanted you dead, I would have just lead you off the path a little and let the woods do what they do best."

"Only I call him Sammy." Dean's voice was hard.

Benny looked at him with a raised brow. "Understood, chief."

"Well it's better than pup." Dean muttered to Sam.

"Awww, but you are such an adorable lil pup, should pinch your cheek and everything." Benny winked and Dean flushed a little.

They passed the rest of the night like that until Sam started to yawn. "Where are we sleeping?" He asked.

Benny looked at the kid. "No we. You are sleeping up in the loft there." Benny point to the ladder. "There's a small bed, a bookshelf and chest for your things."

"Oh. right." Sam had never not shared a room with Dean. He walked over and climbed the ladder. The loft was actually pretty nice, a small window covered with a fur, the mattress soft, the blankets cozy. He went back over and peered down. "It's good, thanks. So ummm, good night."

"I'll bank the fire a bit, but leave some embers give you light for a little longer." Benny said.

Sam appreciated the gesture though he didn't say anything. No 14 year old wanted to admit he was a little afraid of the dark.

Dean waved a little at Sam and followed Benny the few steps over to a door. Benny opened it and Dean saw their bedroom. It had a small brazier for extra warmth, a large bed and in the corner a large copper bathing tub. He sniffed the air a little, there was the scent of fresh wood. He looked at Benny.

"I added the room when I was told my intended alpha was coming with a sibling. Thought some privacy would help. Does it suit alpha?" Benny was trying hard to add a sarcastic tone to his voice, but Dean caught the edge in there, the desire to please the new alpha.

"Yeah, Benny it seems like a great room." Dean saw a small wardrobe and opened it, saw two pairs of sleeping pants. "Would I be able to have a pair of these?" Dean asked.

Benny looked at the young alpha, his husband. "Not intending to claim your rights tonight?"

"Oh ummm, so yeah, if you want to we totally could. That'd be great, totally what I want. Sure." Dean fidgeted a little. "Or I just thought, seemed polite is all if we maybe waited a few days, got to know each other better? I know I at least like to buy someone a drink, before I bed them." Dean prayed the omega would buy what he was saying.

Benny just nodded. "Sure chief, sounds reasonable. No rush is there, not like the magistrate is going to come out here demanding to see mating marks. Think he'd rather forget we all exist."

Dean relaxed his shoulders. He tossed one pair of pants to Benny and started to strip down. He turned his back to be polite but still got a glimpse of Benny in the faded looking glass on the wall. He made Dean feel small, slight. He didn't know how he felt about that. Dean quickly drew the pants on and slid into the bed.

He groaned as the mattress perfectly held him. "Oh god, this feels amazing." He snuggled in under the quilt.

Benny laughed a little as he settled on the other side.

"Good night my omega, thank you for spending the day with me." Dean paused. He had no idea why he had said such an old fashioned formal thing. Then he realized it was what his dad had always said to his mom at night.

"Go to sleep pup, you've had a long day." Benny said, turning his back.

Dean wasn't sad. Why would Benny have given the traditional call back response. It would be silly.

Dean didn't want to hear it anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning that there is hunting in this chapter.

Dean had no idea what he expected from his marriage, but it wasn't the complete absence of his omega. Though that wasn't quite right. He knew Benny was sleeping in the bed beside him. He would wake up in the night and feel the warmth, but he always came after Dean was in bed, and was gone before Dean awoke. Sometimes Dean thought he felt a kiss on his shoulder in the morning, but knew that had to be a dream.

It had been a week now of Dean and Sam fending for themselves in the cabin, cooking and cleaning after themselves, playing chess, reading. Dean had been growing restless and while Sam worked on math problems he decided to take a small walk around the cabin. He and Sam had spent time out in the cleared space around the cabin, but hadn't ventured very far down any of the three paths. Benny explained that the one lead back to town, one to a lake, and one deeper into the woods. He recommended they not go deeper into the woods. Dean stood on the porch and looked at the tinge of yellow and orange of some of the leaves, felt how the sun took longer to warm up the earth.  Fall was creeping into the air and Dean wondered what would happen come winter, were they going to be stuck inside for months on end? He would go crazy.

He went around the back of the cabin past the well and privy and took a chance and knocked on the door of the small shed. Of course there was no answer. He needed to burn some energy so he chopped wood. Again. At least they weren't going to run out any time soon. He popped back into the cabin. "Hey Sammy, I going to walk the path that he said leads to a lake. You want to come?"

"No, I want to figure this out." Sam said not looking up from his book. He was making notes on the small bit of paper they had brought with them. He was going to need more soon enough. 

"Kay, you stay inside." Dean replied. Sam just waved him off.

Dean began to head down the path. It felt good to walk. He was just feeling so useless. With Kate he was used to doing things, repairs around the house, taking care of his brothers, sometimes getting to help the smith in town. Here though, it was so quiet, he didn't know what to do. He had heard about people losing their minds in isolation and he had begun to understand how it could happen.

The ground began to slope down a little and Dean saw the small lake. It was beautiful. The water glistened in the light, flowers and grass near the edge, trees just a little back. He began to walk faster, almost running to the water's edge.

Someone had even built a small walkout and Dean sat on the wood and trailed his fingers through the water. He thought about jumping in, but the water was just chilly enough that he figured it would be a stupid plan. Dean just sat there and tried not to think about his life.

He had no idea how much time had passed but was getting ready to head back to Sam when a huge buck came to the water's edge. The animal was amazing, the largest deer, Dean had ever seen, the head larger than the biggest mounted at the tavern. He watched the animal take a drink and wished Sam was there to see it.

Dean rocked back surprised when the arrow tore into the buck. It was a clean shot and the deer fell dead in seconds. Dean looked across the small lake to where the shot came from. Benny stood there, bow still held at a perfect angle, the body of another deer at his feet. Dean watched as Benny put the bow away and draped the first deer over his shoulders and began to walk to the large buck.

"Well pup, you going to help with your winter food or you interested in starving?" Benny called across the lake. 

Dean got up slowly and walked around to meet Benny. He stared down at the body of the deer. His dad had hunted, and so had Uncle Bobby, they often went out together for a week of bonding time, but Dean had never gone. He had stayed behind with Sam, took orders for Bobby's forge, not interested. Now living out here, he wished he had paid more attention.

Dean swallowed, nervous. "What do I do?"

"Can you carry this doe back to the shed?" Benny asked. 

"Yeah, I can manage that." Dean said quietly, grimacing as Benny pulled it off his shoulder and a trail of blood dribbled onto his clothes. 

"Oh pup, you don't like blood?" Benny asked. Dean couldn't tell if he was teasing or asking seriously.

"I can handle it." Dean was determined to prove something, but what it was he didn't know.

The doe was heavy but not unbearable. Dean watched as Benny carefully lifted the buck onto his shoulders and started to walk, slow but steady.

"How are you carrying that?" Dean asked, he knew he'd be struggling with his weight by the end.

"Practice pup. You'll grow into some more height and strength yet. You look a little underfed." Benny said as they walked.

"Money got tight over the last year, I was the low priority." Dean said. He never begrudged giving up a meal or two for his brothers.

"I've been trying to figure out how much food and supplies to lay in for the winter. I know how much I generally need, but two growing pups that changes things."

"I'm not a pup." Dean said, huffing a little. The shed was in sight.

"Yeah you are. Ain't nothing wrong with it." Benny went around back and put the buck down. He lifted the weight off of Dean's shoulders. "How about you go into your brother."

"Do you need help?" Dean asked.

"Pup, got a feeling you don't want to help with what I have to do next."

Dean glared. Nothing got his back up more than people thinking he couldn't do something. "I can help." He let a bit of an alpha growl out.

Benny laughed a little at the posturing. "All right then." Benny went into the shed and brought out all the necessary supplies. He place a bucket by Dean's feet and didn't say anything about it. Benny explained what he was doing as he worked. He showed Dean how to properly and cleanly deal with the animals. When it came time to handle the organs, Dean went green. Benny put down his knife and just held the bucket up. Dean was grateful.

Benny went to the well and brought deal some water. 

"So um, what do you do with the -?" Dean pointed at the parts.

"Take it into the woods down that path." Benny gestured. "It won't go to waste." Benny gathered up what they were keeping and brought it into the shed. "I work the skin, some we keep for winter, some we take into town for trade. We'll sell the horns, let some guy claim he made a great kill. The meat we prepare and store below, it will keep a long time between the salt and chill." Benny explained.

"Below?" Dean asked.

Benny pulled up a few planks of floor and dropped into the ground. He lit an oil lamp and Dean peered into the small space. "Meat, preserves, dry goods, keeps it all away from the animals, the chill helps it all last longer."

"You make preserves?" Dean asked.

"Some, some are traded for in town. There is also some extra soap and for a special occasion, some sweet wine, and beer." Benny looked up at Dean. "We have venison, rabbit, and I can get some chicken from town. Might have to do some winter hunting but we should be set when the time comes." Benny blew out the lamp and hauled himself up out of the space. "I bring over a few days of supplies at a go to the house, figure we'll need to restock tomorrow."

"Are we stuck here in winter?" Dean asked.

"No, not the whole time, there are melts and if we got a draft horse, we'd be able to do it more, but that would mean building a stable, extra food. Thought we could talk about that option."

"Oh you mean actually talk as in see each other?" Dean snarked.

"Awww, little alpha pup feeling lonely?" Benny joked.

"I'm not used to the lack of work alright? I was always kept busy, something to fix, something to do." Dean looked at the ground. "I feel useless. I'm not even providing for my omega. What good am I?"

Benny sighed, tried to remember being that young. He couldn't imagine how he would have coped under these circumstances. "You ever hunt before?"

"No."

That was the answer Benny expected.

"There are edible flowers and greens in the woods, if I showed you, could you collect them, maybe you and Sam?"

Dean smiled a little, "Yeah we could do that." 

"Your brother said, you were training to be a smith, but maybe you could figure out the plans for a space for a horse, figure out what we would have to build, where it should go, that sort of thing?" They had made their way to the porch, could smell warm cider coming from the kitchen.

"I might be able to make a plan." Dean opened the door for the omega. Benny rolled his eyes at the gesture. "If we did get a horse, I know how to shoe them."

"That's something then." Benny said.

Sam looked up from his book. "Are we getting a horse?" 

"Talking about it, it would cost some. I have spare, but we need to buy a lot for winter."

"I can negotiate." Sam offered.

Benny looked at Dean. "Sam can talk anyone into anything. And he's brilliant with numbers."

Benny went and poured a mug of cider. He handed it to his alpha, and then poured one for himself. He looked at the two boys so eager to help. Benny had been working hard to get everything done by himself and to ignore the people who had been thrust into his world.

But maybe that had been the wrong plan.

"Tomorrow morning, I start to show you two how not to die out here. Then we talk about a horse and what else we might need for winter. Seems you might not be completely useless to me after all." Benny drank the rest of the cider quickly and went to the bedroom to change.

Dean and Sam smiled at each other. It was the nicest thing anyone had said to them in a year.

That night they all sat in front of the fire and ate dinner together. Sam read out loud from one of his books while Benny checked over his weapons and Dean made a list for all their needs.

It almost felt like a family.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later they had all talked out the plans and built a quick lean to against the cabin, to provide basic shelter for a horse while they built a proper space. Benny took the Winchesters a little into the woods to teach them about edible plants. Sam lost his mind in pleasure at the salads they ended up having. Dean choked it down and called it weeds.

"Enjoy it while you can Sam, a couple more weeks and it will all be covered in snow. That's why tomorrow we're all headed into town. We want a horse, we need to get building while we can." Benny explained. "Depending on how trading goes, we might be able to buy a few extra staples, and maybe a luxury or two for winter."

"What sort of luxuries?" Sam asked.

"A couple new books for you, more paper and ink. Dean can't smith out here, but maybe some woodwork tools or something else to occupy his time. Some extra soap that isn't completely made of lye. That sort of thing."

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine." Benny said easily. "We can bring more in with all three of us to carry. I'll wake everyone at dawn." Benny left Dean and Sam alone to check his traps.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "But do you have any idea what we can get him?"

Sam had found a couple things up in the loft at the bottom of the trunk that he hadn't mentioned to either man. "I might."

"Awesome."

***********************

The three headed out just after dawn, all loaded with packs with items to sell and trade. Dean had watched Benny carefully wrap a few jars into the bottom of his bag.

"Moonshine?" he asked.

Benny laughed. "Sorry pup, a decent enough guess but no." He picked up one of the jars and opened the lid. "Smell."

Dean took a whiff, it was beautiful. "Perfume. That smells like the stuff Bela sells."

"I make the perfumes, we trade for soaps and honey." Benny explained. "She makes her own but is limited to flowers in town, I use the wild ones out here."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Dean asked.

"Dance." Benny joked.

"Haha." Dean said.

They began the walk to town, Benny whistling a good portion of the way.

"What is that song?" Sam asked.

"Oh, just something from back home." Benny said. "It's funny it's about a mountain king, but I'm from by the sea. Just something my mom used to whistle while she was in the garden." Dean was listening carefully, it was perhaps the first private information that Benny had given them.

By the time they made it to town, the biscuits they had packed were gone and Dean and Sam were starving. Benny took them to the back of the pub and knocked. 

"Hey Miss Ellen." Benny said. "Got some rabbit and deer for you, fresh yesterday. Also have a few skins and antlers." Benny smiled. "Think the pups are starving, could use one of your breakfasts."

"Not a pup. I'm your damn alpha." Dean grumbled. His stomach let out a larger grumble.

Ellen and Benny both rolled their eyes. "Well you boys all get in here. I'll cook some eggs and griddle cakes and you can eat while Benny and I talk numbers."

An hour later they left with a little extra money, some extra flour and spices, and full stomachs. Sam and Benny were talking about horses and how they should handle it. 

Ellen grabbed Dean's arm. "Boy, you treat him right you hear? Don't care that he's older and could kick your ass without flinching. You do him wrong and let's just say, I'm the one who chops all the wood for the bar - you get me?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean said paling a little.

"Also what you can't romance him a little? Didn't see no claiming mark on his neck when he moved the scarf."

"We're taking our time. Getting to know each other since we were both forced into it. Besides he clearly doesn't want an alpha." Dean said. He didn't realize how sad he sounded.

Ellen just hit his arm again. "Don't be stupid. That man would give you more than you can imagine if you let him in. If you get him to let you in. You know how everything is supposed to work when you get down to it?"

Dean turned red. "Oh sure, no big deal. Totally, my dad explained everything."

"Yeah I knew John Winchester, I somehow doubt that." Ellen took a glance around and handed Dean a small pamphlet. "Here this should help and it's not the church mandated one, but one written by an actual healer and midwife. Read it."

She kissed his cheek and gave him a tart. "My door is always open."

"Yes ma'am." Dean stuffed the pamphlet into his shirt and caught up to the other two.

"What did Miss Ellen want?" Benny asked.

"Nothing." Dean replied.

"Sure pup, you stick with that story." Benny said. "We have a lot to do, how about you go to the smith get what you would need for the horse? Here." Benny handed him a bunch of money. "Any leftovers, buy things for you and Sam to help you not go insane in the winter. We'll go see about the horse."

They parted ways and Dean walked to the smith at the edge of town. He could feel eyes on him, staring at him, whispers, but he ignored them all. At the smith, he dealt as quickly as possible. When the fellow alpha started to smirk, Dean tried to move quicker.

"How's it feel? Nothing like an omega yeah? Even one as old as that, still has to be fun."

"Yup, it's awesome. Thanks." 

"Make sure you show them who is boss, nothing worse than an uppity omega." Dean quickly walked out, not wanting to laugh in the guy's face at the thought of showing Benny who was boss. He was just about to head to get Sammy some paper and a book or two when he could see Sam come running down the lane.

"Dean! Dean come quick!" Sam was yelling and look terrified.

Dean dropped his bags and started running. They quickly made their way back to the stables. Where Benny was on the ground, sword at his throat, blood coming from his lip. Dean didn't even think, let out a huge alpha growl and tackled the man with the sword and started throwing punches. "Get the fuck away from my omega!" He roared.

Benny and Sam slowly managed to pull Dean off the man.

The stable master stood there glaring at the whole mess. "I want them all arrested!" He yelled.

Victor Henrikson came storming in. The beta sheriff had heard all the commotion as well. He took a look at the scene including his deputy Gordon on the ground. "What is going on here?"

"That alpha beat up your officer!" The stablemaster quickly said.

"Because he bloodied my omega and had his blade at Benny's throat."

Gordon coughed on the ground. "I heard yelling as I walking the streets and came in to see the wild omega with his hand on the man's throat and holding him up in the air. I took appropriate measures for dealing with such a savage creature."

Victor pinched his nose. "Omega why did you do that?"

"Because he's the damn wild omega of the woods! Because he is a monster!" The stablemaster said. "Everyone knows that, surprised he hasn't killed those two yet." He said pointing at the Winchesters.

"Omega -" Victor began.

Benny growled a little, sounded almost like an alpha. "I have a name. You know it, how about you try to actually use it."

"Benny, why did you attack the stablemaster?" Victor asked, striving for patience.

"You actually going to listen to me? I don't think so, you'll just listen to those two, so fuck off if you think I'm going to talk." Benny said. He stood up. Dean and Sam stood with him. 

Sam looked at his family. "We came to buy a horse. A nice big draft horse."

"Sam, don't." Benny said.

"No, this is stupid. You didn't do anything wrong!" He looked at the sheriff. "Sir, we just came to deal. Benny knows animals and I know numbers so he picked out a horse and I was going to negotiate."

"A kid and an omega." The stablemaster sneered.

Sam ignored him. "And so we picked out a horse, that one." Sam explained pointing. "I tried to talk to him, but he said he wouldn't deal with us. That he wanted to talk to a real man, an alpha. Benny explained that he's been making deals and trading in town for a few years now and that people didn't seem to have a problem taking his money. And we tried again, but the stablemaster just started saying things, not nice things, and Benny just took it and kept trying to get a negotiating going. Until the guy said something about me. I um didn't quite understand it, but I think it was dirty and then next thing I know Benny has the guy up against the wall and I ran to get Dean."

Victor glared at the stablemaster, "Did you make comments of a sexual nature concerning a minor?"

The stablemaster wouldn't say anything, but the way he was glaring at Benny was enough. 

Victor looked at everyone. "Right. Which horse did you want?"

"That one." Sam pointed to a horse light coloured, with a sturdy build.

"How much for the horse?" Victor asked the owner, who inflated the number.

"Bullshit!" Sam yelled. "It should cost this." He quickly explained how he got his number.

"Hand the money over." Victor said. Benny handed it over. "You own a horse. I'd recommend the three of you head out, perhaps don't come into town for a little bit, allow tempers to cool and we'll all let it go."

Benny looked ready to protest, but Dean grabbed his hand.

"Yes sir. We thank the law for its consideration." Dean said. He lead his family and their new horse out.

They headed back down the lane to where Dean had dropped all his purchases. "We need to head out." Dean said.

"No." Benny said firmly.

They looked at him. "But the law." Dean protested.

"We won't linger, but we still have to go to Bela and a couple other places. We'll move quick, all separate to get what we need, but we finish our business especially if we can't come back for a while." Benny explained. "Dean finish your shopping, Sam take care of the horse, I'll go to Bela."

Benny was already moving. The Winchesters shrugged. Dean felt even more whispers following him. Soon enough they were all done and headed back to home.

Sam was a little ahead leading the horse and talking to it happily. He was so happy to have something to look after.

Dean and Benny were walking together. "Did you really defend Sammy?" He asked quietly.

"No man talks about a kid like that." Benny said with a growl. "No fucking alpha talks about my family like that."

"We're your family?" Dean asked.

"According to the law pup."

"Oh right." Dean wondered what he had been hoping for.

"He's a good kid, has lots of potential." Benny said looking at Sam. "Don't know if he'll be able to do all he can out here with me, but that might be a worry for next year."

Dean was stunned. "You've been thinking of Sam's future?"

"Man's got a lot of time to think when he's hunting." was all Benny said in reply.

"How did you growl like that?" Dean asked, changing the topic a little. "That was an alpha growl."

"I mimic animal calls all the time, easy enough to mimic that."

"Bullshit." Dean said quietly. "That noise, you can't just fake, it comes from too deep a place inside."

"Well pup, today that is all the answer you're going to get. We're home." Benny smiled.

They brought the horse back to the small lean to and Sam fed it an apple as Benny put their supplies away. 

"Benny. We don't have enough hay and I don't think that pile of wood is big enough for the barn you and Dean designed." Sam said finally cluing into a problem.

"Oh my god. I didn't think this through. Whatever will we do?" Benny said dramatically. "Guess we'll just have to eat the horse."

Sam screamed and wrapped his arms around the horses's neck and Dean growled a little.

Benny sighed. "Easy there pups. It was a joke. Apparently a poor one. Hay and wood are coming tomorrow. I sent word to a friend. He'll be coming with a couple other men to help build the barn."

"You have a friend?" Dean blurted out.

"Yup owns a farm down the other path. It's further so I don't go that way much, but we've know each other for a while. left word in our spot in the woods. You'll like him. He's an alpha like you." Benny looked at the sky, dark would still be a bit away. "Going to check the traps, you boys settle the horse and settle yourselves and your new stuff in the house. Maybe get some food going?"

"Sure Benny." Dean said.

Dean was the one to actually put the rest away and get to cooking as Sam wouldn't leave the horse's side, madly in love with the creature already. Dean got a simple stew going. The sun was getting lower but Benny wasn't home yet. Dean stepped out.

"Sam, get in the house and wash up for dinner." Dean said. The kid was now reading to the horse. "And no you can't sleep out here with the horse."

"But -" Sam protested.

"Inside Sammy." Dean ordered. Sam went.

Dean head down to the lake hoping to catch sight of Benny, let him know food would be ready soon. He stumbled to a halt though when he saw Benny standing on the dock. Benny was stripping down and was soon naked. The angle of the sun had him cast in shadow with almost a halo. Dean saw the strong shoulders, thick thighs, tight ass. And for the first time since forced into the marriage he wanted. Oh god how he wanted. He watched Benny dive into the cold water and ran back to the cabin before he could be noticed.

"Where's Benny?" Sam asked, setting the table.

"He'll be along soon." was all Dean said. He went to his bedroom and poured out a little water and scrubbed his face. He had no idea what to do now. He wanted his omega. But no way would the omega want him. Dean felt like the pup that Benny was always calling him. He heard the door open and Benny talking to Sammy. He left the bedroom and tried to act normal.

After dinner, Sam was showing Benny the new books he had picked up, including a foreign language primer. He hoped to teach himself the basics over winter. Benny was impressed.

"What about you Dean?" Benny asked.

Dean was worried Benny might laugh but showed him the tools he had picked up to make jewelry. "It's really like the smith work I already knew how to do, just a lot smaller and finer. Can do it just with the house fire."

"Seems like it should well occupy your time pup." Benny agreed easily. "We have some spare leather I can cut up into strips for you if you need it."

"Thanks Benny." Dean smiled at him. He flushed a little when Benny smiled back.

"We got you something too Benny!" Sam said cheerfully. He handed a bundle to Benny. 

Benny looked at them stunned. "I told you to spend all the money on yourself."

"Well, you should have fun too." Dean replied. "Sam picked it out, so blame him if you hate it."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

Benny ignored Dean and Sam as they started to wrestle and opened the fabric and saw a small spindle and some wool.

"Huh." Benny said.

Both boys froze. "Did we do wrong? I found a broken spindle up in the trunk you left for me." Sam said.

"No. I just haven't done it in years. My mother taught me, we had a few sheep." Benny nodded a little. "Might be good to pick it up again. Thank you pups."

Dean and Sam grinned at each other. They all sat around the fire for a while before Sam yawned and said good night climbing to his loft.

Dean and Benny banked the fire and went to their room. Benny started to talk but Dean hushed him and left the door open a crack. Sure enough they heard Sam trying to be quiet.

Dean flung the door open. "Back to bed Sam. You can sleep with the horse when there is a proper barn."

Benny laughed as Sam grumbled and climbed back up top.

They only had to stop him twice more in the night.

Once they finally heard snores from upstairs they climbed into the bed. Dean looked at Benny. 

"Goodnight my omega, thank you for spending the day with me." Dean tried the traditional line again.

Benny just looked at him. He didn't say the response. But he did let his fingers brush Dean's as he rolled over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be an update until the new year just to warn you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.shawneestructures.com/2007-horse/bbhorse-opendoorbg.jpg here is a link to the sort of structure they would be building

Benny had them all up before dawn. Not that it took a lot to wake Sam. He was up and dressed within a few minutes of Benny's wake up shout. He was tearing for the door when Benny stopped him. 

"You don't just hug and say hello. You shovel what needs shoveling, you give him fresh hay and make sure his water hasn't frozen over." Benny handed him an apple that was starting to shrivel. "He's your responsibility Sam, I won't have been wrong to trust you with him will I?"

Sam looked at Benny. "Mine?"

"Yeah." Benny smiled. "You seem to already have a connection and I know you are a responsible kid." Benny gave him a push. "Breakfast will be up soon, go on."

"Thanks." Sam yelled as he thumped off the back porch.

Dean came stumbling out of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes. Benny watched as he stumbled into the kitchen table and then just collapse on it. Benny got the fire going, see Dean shiver. "A shirt might help you stay warm."

"You are a bloody furnace in bed, don't need it." Dean said. He pillowed his head on his arms. "Too early."

"Cas and a few men will be here shortly after the light breaks." Benny said. He lit the stove and started to cook the last of their bacon. "A shirt would help you Dean, also work pants. Going to be a long day."

Dean grumbled but sat up and stretched. Benny watched him arch back a little. 

Dean noticed him watching. "You just can't handle all this amazing alpha physique in your sight line."

Benny snorted and turned back to the stove. "Maybe in a few years, now well I'm sure you'd be a good toothpick for the bears out there pup." He was flipping the bacon and didn't notice Dean slump a little. He did hear the shuffle of feet though. He got some cornbread going. A few minutes later he heard Dean come back in, looking ready for work. Benny handed him a cup of coffee. "You ever build a barn?"

"No."

"But you know basics of work on things."

"Sure." Dean said easily.

"You keep Sam out of the way, I have a feeling that pup's help would be less than helpful."

"He can fetch and carry." Dean said. "I can hold a hammer decent enough."

"Good, the more we can get done today the better. Cas can't spare his men for more than a day or two."

"You said he's an alpha." Dean said. He moved to the stove and drained the bacon.

"Yeah. Good man. Real good man. Owns a farm down that way." Benny gestured towards the woods. "Helped me a lot when I first moved out here. Smart, hard worker, little serious but caring."

"Your age?" Dean asked. He didn't like how complimentary Benny was being to this man, it made him feel funny inside.

"No, little younger." Benny scratched his beard. "28? In around there I think." Benny shrugged. "Not come up a huge amount."

"Mated?" Dean asked casually.

Benny smiled. "Nah." He tilted his head. "Hear that?" He went out to the porch where Sam was walking the horse through the back grass a little. They listened and heard men's voices. Soon 4 men could be seen on the path. Benny's smile grew. It was the happiest Dean had seen him look. Benny gave a shrill whistle and the man at the front of the group gave an answering call. Benny jogged off the porch and soon the two men were wrapped in a fierce hug. Dean growled to himself a little at the sight.

The growl got bigger when Benny gave the guy a kiss. 

Sam walked the horse close to Dean on the porch. "Dean, who's that?"

"Cas, an alpha." Dean's voice was sharp, his scent getting strong, pushing out possessiveness.

“Gee Dean want to go pee a circle around Benny, mark your territory?” Sam said, teasing his brother. They watched though as Cas kissed Benny’s cheek and they walked back towards the house, Benny’s arm around Cas. “Huh, maybe you should mark your territory a little.” Sam was a little more serious.

"Just take care of your horse Sammy." Dean said. He stomped back into the house and pulled cups off the shelf to pour coffee for everyone. He heard Benny laugh, a joyous, huge sound, that he hadn't heard before. Maybe one cup got hurled across the room, but by the time they all stepped in, Dean was calm.

"Cas, this is Dean, the alpha pup the town married me to." Benny said. "Dean this is Castiel, the only reason I survived when I moved here."

"You exaggerate." Cas said, voice deep and raspy.

"Yeah because collapsing on your porch with fever is what everyone does. Damn winter, still not used to it." Benny said. "Give me the warmth of the shore any day."

"You can always go back." Cas smirked.

Benny ignored that. "Food?" 

Cas gestured for his men to go ahead. "Dean." Cas held out his hand. Dean went over and shook it. He couldn't quite stop himself from making his grip too tight. Cas didn't challenge it, just raised a brow. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My condolences for having to deal with this one." He said pointing to Benny.

Dean let a small growl slip. "He's not so bad."

One of the workers at the table snorted. "Awww, cute little pup." 

Dean tensed a little but Cas looked at his man. "Because you were never young." Cas's voice was sharp.

"Sorry sir."

"Indeed." Cas turned back to Dean. "I understand you have smith training."

"Yeah." Dean was confused. "How'd you know that?"

"We leave letters for each other in the woods." Cas said, point to Benny. Dean quickly looked over and saw Benny stop making a kill gesture. "He writes about you." Benny went back to the stove and gave more food out. 

"He does?" Dean asked.

"Hmmmm." was all Castiel said.

Sam came stumbling into the house. "So I can help today right?" He sat at the table and looked at all the men. "I can totally help."

"Actually Sam, you and me will go see if there are still any plants to harvest, maybe fish a little, at the lake, lots of people to feed today." Dean said.

"Oh yeah." Sam said. "Guess it will be hungry work."

"You can bring that book, practice your hellos and goodbyes." Dean suggested.

"Check the rabbit snares while you are out?" Benny asked.

"Sure."

The two young men gathered supplies and Cas noticed the language primer Sam had. He said a short sentence in the language. "Impressive that you are trying to learn Angelic. It has complicated syntax."

"You know the language?" Sam asked. He stopped following Dean.

"I am from Angelium." Cas said. "Later, I can help a little, perhaps over lunch."

"That would be awesome." Sam's voice squeaked a little.

Great so now Sam thought the alpha was awesome too. Dean growled a little again. "Come on Sammy, we got work to do." Dean glared at the other alpha, who just smiled in return and wished them good luck. As the boys headed out they could hear lots of laughter. 

 

A few hours later Dean and Sam walked back up to the cabin, a couple rabbits and fish, some of the last greens they'd been able to get. 

"Benny said we've gotten lucky. Snow's held off." Sam said, skipping a little. "Soon we'll be all covered."

"Yeah." Dean could hear the bang of hammers and men shouting at each other. They climbed the small slope and saw the bare frame of a small barn being hoisted up. 

"Man they work fast." Sam said impressed. 

But Dean wasn't paying attention to the structure at all. All the men were shirtless, even in the cool air, they were working up a sweat. He couldn't help but notice his omega was thicker in the shoulder than the betas who came with Cas, that he was perhaps even more so than Cas, though Cas had impressive arms. Dean wished his arms looked like that. His eyes drifted back to Benny where he was bracing the frame for the others to set and hammer, barely any strain on his muscles. His pants dipped a little and Dean could see the small of his back. A small curve, but one that only Dean should see. Not that Dean was allowed to claim it, claim him.

Benny just saw him as an annoying pup after all.

"You want to go inside, get a salad put together?" I need to clean these kills and then we can fry up the fish." Dean said to Sam.

"Sure Dean." Sam knew Dean was bothered by something, but couldn't quite figure it out. He knew it was best to leave his brother alone.

Dean went over to the shed and cleaned all the kills. He took the rabbit down to the cellar in the shed, prepped and stored it, just like how Benny had taught him. He came back up and saw Benny standing in the door. He couldn't take his eyes of the chest hair, he just wanted to rub his face on it, sniff the sweat that was on Benny. "You should wipe down, don't want to catch a chill." Dean said.

God that was stupid, Dean thought. He hung his head.

"Thanks pup." Benny said. "You were successful I take it."

"Three rabbits in the traps, reset them like you taught me. Caught a few fish, and there were some greens still. With some oat cakes, should be able to feed everyone."

Benny smiled. "Good job Dean." Benny said. "After lunch you want to help us?"

"Really?"

"You said you were decent with a hammer."

"I am." Dean smiled. "Happy to help. Need to make sure it's a good barn, Sam will spend all the time he can in there."

"Yeah." Benny rolled his eyes. "He seems rather fond of the horse."

"All he has ever wanted is a dog, but Kate was allergic." Dean explained. "He's a caregiver."

"He hasn't presented yet."

"No." Dean said. "Either a late bloomer, or..."

"Or beta." Benny said.

"That's what I'm thinking. I presented at 12." 

Benny winced, that was young. "It was 17 for me, everyone was sure I was going to be alpha or maybe beta."

"How are you so big?" Dean asked. They were walking over to the house.

"Not now pup." Benny said quietly, looking at the men.

Shit, Dean thought. "Right, I'll start frying the fish." 

The men devoured the fish, an easy, teasing conversation going around the table. Dean tried not to feel excluded but the men all knew each other and had a rhythm together and Cas was talking with Sam about his studying and Sam was just shining talking about stuff Dean had never cared about. Dean sat in silence and ate.

In the afternoon, he felt a little more useful as he helped put boards up. Everyone was working hard, to get as much done as possible. Sam sat with the horse, and handed out nails or fetched water. Eventually Dean was also working up a sweat and pulled his shirt off. Cas's men whistled and teased the young alpha, and Dean flushed a little and reached back for his shirt. There was a low growl from both Cas and Benny and the men all quickly quieted down.

Dean sent a small smile to Benny who nodded and got back to work on the roof. By supper they had the structure mostly completed, only missing the doors and some finishing touches inside, the sort of things that they would be able to finish on their own.

"You guys are all staying for supper right?" Sam asked. He had just been soaking up the conversation with Castiel, learning about far off places and languages and didn't want it to end.

"No, we best be headed home, do not want to linger in the woods at night." Cas said. His men started to back up and get dressed. Benny went into the house and got some coin. He and Cas started to fight over the payment, Cas not wanting a bit of it, but finally took some of the money just to shut Benny up. Benny also provided jerky and cookies for them for their walk home.

"But we'll see you again?" Sam asked.

Cas smiled. "Benny has always spent the winter solstice with us, you are more than welcome as well." 

"Great!" Sam said. He went over to their horse and lead him into his new home. 

Dean held out his hand to Cas. "Thanks for all the help." 

Cas smiled. "Anything for Benny, he's a good friend, a good man." Castiel gave Benny a fond look and Dean tightened his grip and growled. "Mine." He said in a whisper that he hoped Benny didn't hear.

Cas just smiled more. "Maybe, one day." He replied. He let go of Dean's hand. "Benny walk me to the edge." Cas called.

Dean watched them walk over to the woods, the other men already gone ahead. He stared as they hugged and talked for a minute. Benny easily kissed Cas before another deep hug and the other alpha was gone. Dean stormed into the house.

 

Benny checked the barn where Sam was happily brushing the horse. "Tomorrow night, once we have doors and blankets in here and can set up a small brazier for you."

"But -" Sam protested.

"Tomorrow Sam." Benny's voice was stern. "Dinner will be in an hour. You come when we call."

"Yes sir." Sam said with a pout.

Benny went into the house where Dean was already working on food. "Today went well."

Dean shrugged and ignored him. Benny raised a brow but went to their room where he splashed some water and changed out of his mucky clothes. Benny came back and sat at the table. "I really appreciate all the work you did today pup, between the food and the barn."

Dean still didn't answer.

"Didn't you like Cas? I thought you would get along." Benny asked, he sliced some bread.

"Sure, he's great." Dean's voice was rough, biting. "Handsome, smart, clever, strong, perfect fucking alpha."

"Yeah, he just about is." Benny said easily. "Man is something."

Dean turned and glared. "So why did you never mate with him? You clearly want to."

Benny tilted his head. "Dean?"

"Seriously Benny, he's fucking perfect and here you are stuck with me, a pup, an alpha who's smaller than you, that you clearly hate or resent or at most tolerate." Dean looked at him. "He has a farm you said? Successful enough to have workers and here you are with us. What's the goddamn point?" Dean pressed his hands to his eyes, a headache building.

"He's a-dynamic." Benny said quietly. "He doesn't talk about it much."

Dean looked at Benny. "I don't know what that means."

"It means he's not attracted to omegas. He prefers other alphas, and despite my size, my growl, I am definitely not an alpha."

"That's not a thing." Dean said in shock.

"Yes it is, church just don't like to talk about it. Very scandalous to want a pairing that can't subjugate someone, turn them just into a breeding machine."

"But you would have wanted him." Dean replied. He packed away the other information in his head to deal with at another time.

"Sure when we first met, might have considered it, but no, even if we could have physically been compatible, we wouldn't be a good fit." Benny shrugged. "Can't quite explain it, but we're good as friends."

"You still ended up with not a good fit." Dean muttered. He turned back to the stove.

"I don't know about that Dean." Benny said quietly. "Seems we fit a little more each day." Dean stared hard at the pot on the small stove as Benny got up to go get Sam.

"I want us to fit." Dean replied.

"I may just want that too." Benny said. He went out to the porch and called for Sam.

That night in bed, Dean didn't say any words, but he held out his hand as he faced Benny. Benny looked at the fingers and laced his in between. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam carefully put the brazier in the barn, well away from the hay a bucket of sand and and one of water close at hand. Dean was finishing putting the door on the barn and Benny had taken the horse out for a nice long walk and to check the traps. Dean gave the door a few swings, pleased with how well it fit and Sam brought in some wood. He looked around the space. And gave his brother the sweetest most hopeful look that had ever graced a face.

"Dean, please, can I stay in here tonight? Please, please please. I'll open the ceiling vent for the smoke and I'll be careful and bank the fire before going to sleep, and I won't be in the horses way and I'll even do your chores tomorrow and -"

"Sammy!" Dean had to say it loudly to derail his brother. "Sammy, you can stay in the barn tonight, heck you can set up camp right after dinner if you want." Dean laughed as Sam spun him around in a huge hug.

"Thanks Dean, it's going to be great."

"It's going to be smelly." Dean replied.

"Oh shut up, our horse is awesome." Sam pouted.

"Yeah he is and I already know no horse in the village will be better cared for." Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair. They headed back to the house. 

"You know, this is good for you too." Sam said. "Me out there tonight?"

Dean snorted as he sat down with the jewelry tools he had bought. "How? Don't have to listen to your snores? Cause even on a different floor, you echo man."

Sam blushed a little. "No, I mean, you and Benny haven't had alone time."

"We've been alone together." Dean began to braid the thin wire together.

"Yeah in the forest, where he taught you how to hunt, or out at the shed where you both got covered in guts cleaning the kills. Really great alone time there." Sam whispered even though they were the only ones there. "I mean  _alone time_ , like a married couple? Have you read those pamphlets that Ellen gave you?"

Three times, Dean thought. "None of your business Sammy. You focus on what story you're going to read to that horse tonight."

"Fine, not a kid you know." Sam muttered.

"I know Sam. I know." Dean said. "Some alone time just me and Benny in the house will be a good thing, you are right about that." Sam smiled at Dean's words and Dean hoped he didn't see the way that Dean's leg was bouncing under the table. But he kept his fingers rock steady as he finished the bracelet.

 

Benny watched Sam in awe. "Is he chewing?"

Dean looked at his brother. "Told him he could head to the barn after dinner. Why we're having soup, he's less likely to choke." Dean ate some more bread. "Breathe Sam."

Benny hadn't even gotten half way through a bowl when Sam yelled. "Done!" He tore up to his room and grabbed a bag, his comforter and pillow. "See you guys tomorrow!" And he was out the door.

Dean sighed. "We'll never get him back in the house."

"Yeah we will, couple more weeks it will be too uncomfortable for him out there."

"Will the horse be fine?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we filled every nook and cranny in the wood and that horse has a good and healthy winter coat grown in. We keep an eye, especially if a bad storm rolls in, but shouldn't be a problem." Benny reassured him.

"Good." Dean replied. He got them both some more soup. "So, uh, what are your plans for the night?" 

"Same as usual I guess, check over gear, maybe read, spin some of that wool you all got me." Benny put his spoon down. "Why?"

"Nothing." Dean said. He began to tear his last bit of bread to bits.

Benny sat back and looked at Dean. "No, no don't think it's nothing."

Dean shrugged. "Sammy pointed out, I mean, it's not that big a deal, it's just that we've not really had time alone together. I mean we've been alone together plenty, you've taught me how to hunt and dress an animal and you know walks back from the water, and hey are still washing up in the pond because that's got to be getting cold, never seen you use that tub in our room. Sam and I have used it, mostly with cold water didn't want to take the time for hot, but what about you? And -" Dean wondered why he was still talking. He wanted to stop but he just couldn't, words kept spilling out.

Benny stood and left the house and that stilled Dean's mouth. He cleaned their dishes and went in sat in front of the fire, buried his head in his hands. He just wished he didn't come across like the pup that Benny always called him. A few minutes later he heard Benny come back and move around. There was some banging and the stove was lit again. Dean didn't look up until he could feel Benny right in front of him. He was holding two glasses. The liquid was a rich golden colour, shone in the firelight.

"Mead." Benny said. Dean took the glass, which was gorgeous in and of itself and one he hadn't seen. "You're right, we haven't had quiet time just together, so I thought a nice drink together."

"Oh." Dean smiled. "Poured my portion a little small."

"Well the drink is a little strong." Benny replied. He lifted his glass in a toast and took a sip. Dean followed suit and choked a little at the strong and unfamiliar taste. He waited for Benny to laugh, but the older omega didn't. Dean took a second sip. "Sweet."

"Hmmm, Cas makes it. This is from what he considers his best year of production. Only a few bottles left out there of it."

"I'll have to tell him it's great at the solstice party." Dean said. "Is it fun?"

"It is, I always stay a few nights, chance to really visit, especially with travel getting more and more difficult, a good visit before all that alone time."

"You won't be alone this year." Dean said.

Benny smiled. "No, guess I won't."

"Are we a bother?" Dean asked.

Benny laughed. "Oh yes. So much yes pup."

"Right. Of course we are." Dean looked at the glass in his hand.

"Been learning though, that a bother ain't necessarily a bad thing." Benny looked at Dean. "That maybe my life needed a little bit of bother in it."

"Really?"

"Really." Benny looked over at the stove. "Give me a minute." Dean watched as Benny walked into their bedroom. He came back a few minutes later and disappeared back into their bedroom with the steaming pots. When he returned with the last empty one, he refilled the biggest and set it to warm again and then grabbed a different water bucket from the porch. "Come along, you can bring your drink."

Dean went into their bedroom which was lit by their small brazier and a lamp, the copper tub full of steaming water. It smelled sweet, but not too and Dean saw a bit of oil floating in the water, some petals. He touched the water and winced. Benny nodded and added a little more cool water. Dean touched again and it was perfect. 

"Enjoy." Benny said.

Dean began to strip down and realized Benny was leaving. "You could stay talk to me some more." Dean said casually like it didn't matter to him. He turned his back to Benny and pulled off his pants and got into the water, moaning as the warm soaked into his bones. He sat down and leaned against the back and realized Benny had settled on the bed back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front.

"This feels fantastic." Dean said. "Thank you."

"I'll be using it more myself soon, the pond is freezing at the edges, makes it foolish to swim in it at that point."

"I would have quit a few weeks ago." Dean said as he sank more into the water.

"Grew up with cold water, never bothered me." Benny said. He looked at Dean. "Seems the regular food and hunting are filling you out some. Don't look as scrawny as you did at first."

Dean looked down at his chest and realized Benny might be right, you couldn't see his ribs anymore. And there was more definition to his arms. "Still smaller than you."

"Yeah, but I'm betting that changes in the next year or two pup." Benny said as he finished his drink. "You want a second?" 

Dean quickly finished his glass, only spluttering a little. "Sure."

Benny laughed a little but walked over and took the glass. He came back with a little more for Dean this time and settled back on the bed. They stayed quiet and drank, Dean reveled in the water around him. It started to cool a little. "I should get out." He said.

Benny just shook his head and went to get the other pot off the stove. He poured in a little more hot water. "Enjoy."

Dean took another sip of the mead and enjoyed the way it was making him feel mellow. He wondered if he would fall asleep in the water. "Benny?" The name was drawled out slowly.

"Yes Dean?" Benny sounded indulgent.

"Why are you bigger than me? Why can you do an almost alpha growl? Why are you here, alone in the woods, when you are clearly not from the area?" Dean asked the questions that had been bothering him, puzzling him.

"Budge forward a little and tilt your head back." Benny said, coming over to Dean's side.

"Wha?" Dean asked. "You can't fit in here with me."

"Wasn't going to try." Benny said. "Just do it, Dean." Dean did as requested and watched as Benny grabbed a cup from the table and brought it over. He dipped it into the water and poured it carefully over Dean's hair. He poured some hair wash into his hands and moved it about to lather it up before slowly working it into Dean's hair. Dean moaned at the sensation of Benny's fingers raking across his scalp. It took him a moment to realize Benny was talking.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman, Clara. She lived alone in a small cottage on a cliff on the shores of the west. She had sheep and flowers that she took care of. There was talk of course, a woman of twenty four living alone, just scandalous, but she didn't care. She was an alpha and a strong one, and anyone who tried to bother her, well she knew how to deal with them. And then one day a traveler came back and tripped in a gopher hole. She very reluctantly rescued the man, Jacob, and tended his wounds. And of course he fell in love with her and settled in the town and began to court her. Made her even more scandalous - two alphas courting? The horror and shame of it all. But they didn't care. The church wouldn't wed them, but they mated and promised themselves to each other under a full moon." Benny began to pour water onto Dean's hair, rinsing out the shampoo. His hands lingered, hesitant, and Dean leaned into his touch.

"They wanted children, but two alphas, not the best pairing and only had one that survived. They named him Benny and adored him, raised him with love, teaching him everything they knew. He had few friends, but didn't mind and everyone thought he'd be an alpha. Until he turned 17 and presented as omega." Benny pulled his hands away from Dean and Dean settled back against the tub. But Benny didn't go back to the bed, stayed at Dean's side.

"There was a new mayor, a cunning man, who decided that an omega that strong would breed incredible heirs. But he was cruel under his charm and Benny and his family wanted nothing to do with him and rejected all his offers. And then in the night, their cottage was set a blaze and Clara and her Jacob died. And Benny gathered the few things that survived the fire and ran. He ran east away from the shore, the water he loved so very much, kept going through plains and villages until years and years later he ended up here in the woods. The wild omega of the woods. He settled into a quiet life, in a cabin, content to be alone, occasional visits to town, a friendship that required not that much of him. And then all of a sudden he had a family again. 18 years with no one pup. Been running as long as you've been alive."

Dean looked at him. "You've still be running, even if you've been staying put."

"Perhaps." Benny said. "You should get out." He held a towel for Dean. "Want me to turn?"

"No." Dean said as he stood. He waited, let Benny look his fill. He stepped out of the tub and reached for the towel but Benny shook his head and dried Dean off himself.

"You are a pretty one pup." Benny said as he wiped down Dean. "One day, you are going to break a lot of hearts with your looks."

Dean looked sad. "I don't want to break a lot of hearts."

"We don't mate, we can get you out of this." Benny said, as he finished drying Dean off. "Cas can help, he knows how to do lots of stuff."

Dean looked where Benny was kneeling. He touched Benny's hair, ran his fingers through it and Benny leaned into his touch, just like how Dean had leaned into his. He tugged Benny and the omega stood. "I don't think I want out of this Benny. I'm happy here, Sam is happy here. Your grumpy butt has treated us more like family than our own family did. I want this life, here." He touched Benny's cheek. "Benny, stop running. My omega, stop running."

"Oh pup, easier said than done." Benny said. Dean took a chance and kissed Benny's mouth. A gentle, soft thing. But he lingered for a moment. He stood there naked, Benny fully dressed, but it felt like Benny was the one exposed.

"Stop running Benny, please?" Dean asked as he leaned into his omega.

Benny sighed and brushed his forehead against Dean's.

"I don't see my feet moving, do you pup?" Benny finally said. "I'll try. You make staying still tempting."

Dean smiled slowly and kissed Benny again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right nice thing about a/b/o is woot I can totally make up whatever I want. In some fics it is common that after a biting claim an alpha licks the wound to help heal it, their saliva having beneficial enzymes for their omega. So twisting this to suit my needs.

Dean looked out the window at the lightly falling snow. It had been a couple weeks since their first night alone together and Dean could feel a shift in Benny, in their relationship. They hadn't really progressed things sexually, but they felt closer. Benny spent more time talking to Dean about anything and everything and on nights where Sam slept out in the barn they had a small drink together, even if they hadn't repeated the bath.

But most important to Dean was one small change. He heard the door open. "Hey Dean? I could use a hand with the firewood." Benny called into the house. And there it was. He hadn't called Dean pup, not since Dean had asked him to stop running.

"Sure Benny." Dean agreed easily. He bundled up and went outside with Benny. "Aren't you cold?" He asked as Benny was just in a sweater. 

"Nah, been working up a sweat." Benny said beside the wood pile. "Move those one's over to the porch while I finish up." 

"Sure as long as you at least put a scarf on." Dean chided and then he winced. He knew Benny didn't need looking after but more and more Dean couldn't help but think mate and how he needed to look after Benny. No matter that the omega was twice his age and had a lot more muscle.

Still Benny smiled and put a hat and scarf on. Dean smiled pleased and started to move the wood.

He finished up and brought a few pieces inside, to get the fire going well. He set the kettle, Benny would need something warm. Dean didn't even realize he was humming the tune that Benny regularly whistled.

Sam came down from the loft, book in hand. "You guys smell different you know."

Dean added the tea to the water. "Huh?"

"Last couple weeks you guys have started to smell different. Like your scents are joining or something." Sam shrugged. "You guys are starting to smell like a unit."

"Oh." Dean hadn't really noticed. Sure he had noticed that the floral had faded a little on Benny, that it seemed to be shifting, but he couldn't place it. Now he realized that it was his scent blending in. 

"Guess that means you two have..." Sam blushed furiously.

"Nope." Dean replied.

"Really?" Sam's voice squeaked.

Dean stared at the tea pot. "He doesn't want me." He looked up at Sam. "And an alpha should never go where he isn't wanted. You keep that in mind." Dean said pointing.

"Yeah I know Dean." Sam looked to the door. "He wants you."

"No Sam, we're doing better. A lot better, but he still talks of getting me out of this. Wouldn't do that if he wanted me here."

"Dean. He wants you. The way he looks at you -"

"How?" Dean asked Sam. "How does he look at me?"

"Like you -" But Benny was heard on the steps and Sam shut his mouth quickly. Benny tromped in, leaving his boots outside.

"Hey Benny I have tea for you, you need to warm up." Dean said. Benny sat at the table and happily wrapped his hands around the mug. "Thanks Dean, this will feel good."

"Running a little low on tea and a couple of other things." Dean said.

Benny nodded. "Snow will stop tonight. Tomorrow I want to check the traps see if we have any last catches, going to be too thick on the ground soon." He looked at them. "Think with the horse you two could manage the trip into town by yourselves?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and grinned at the thought of a bit of fun just the two of them. "Sure we could Benny." Sam said.

"No bringing home another horse or a dog or a bird or anything else alive that catches your eye." Benny said sternly to Sam but then he smiled. "Make a list, I'll see what we might have for trading purposes."

"Yes!" Sam cheered and went to do some inventory.

"Hey since we're going shopping, been meaning to ask, solstice is getting pretty close. I know we are going to Cas's, but are we going to exchange gifts?" Dean asked.

Benny looked at Dean. "Would you like to?"

Dean traced the grain of the wood on the table. "For sure Sam needs some spoiling. And you know, I...I...yeah I want to exchange solstice gifts with you." Dean finished those words in a rush.

"We do that then." Benny said. He finished his tea. "Couple more chores I want to get done. Thanks for warming me up Dean." Benny said as he stood. Dean hated that he blushed a little at the way Benny drawled those words. And that he blushed some more as Benny's hand lingered on his shoulder for just a moment.

That was new too. Benny was touching him more. Shoulders, hands, at night they kept creeping closer to each other in their sleep. Benny was smiling more. Dean wanted to kiss the corner of that smile. But he buried that feeling down. He wouldn't step where he wasn't wanted. And he wasn't - no matter what Sam said.

In the morning Dean and Sam had two bags, one packed with things to trade and some bread for the trip into town and the other was empty in case they needed extra carrying space. Sam lead the horse to path and Benny gave him a leg up. He offered the same to Dean. 

Dean tried not to react when Benny left is hand on Dean's calf while he talked. "Remember to stay to the path and when you get to town visit Miss Ellen first, she always appreciates it. Remember dark is coming earlier, don't linger too long after luncheon time. Remember to water the horse when you get to town. Remember -" 

Dean smiled down at Benny. "We know, Benny. We'll be careful."

Benny nodded and gave Dean's calf a rub. "Right, you're smart Dean, you've got this." Benny gave the horse a light slap and he started walking. "Good shopping!" Benny called. He went and got his hunting gear and headed off the paths.

************************

They stayed longer in town then they meant too, but Miss Ellen kept them talking for a while and then they may have lingered over their shopping. They endured some teasing for their circumstances, Dean much more than Sam, especially when they walked past the bar.

Worse though was when they ran into Kate. Sam perked up and smiled and waved and she just turned and walked away, not a word to them. Dean hugged Sam and told him they didn't need her. 

"Sure Dean." Sam said. 

"Tell you what, we still have a little extra coin, go get yourself a couple more books." Dean suggested and Sam smiled and went to the store. Dean looked around a little but couldn't think of anything to get Benny for solstice though he did find several things for Sam which he hid in the bottom of one of the bags. He heard Sam come up and they went to get the horse. They started to move quicker when they realized how low the sun was getting. They didn't mean to stay so long.

They were on the path and halfway home when it was just starting to get dark. 

"Dean, Benny's going to be pissed." Sam said.

"Yeah, let's move a little quicker." He nudged the sides of their horse to pick up the pace. They weren't too far from home when the horse whinnied. They heard a wolf howl in the woods and Sam shivered. Dean looked towards the sound. He could hear snarls and howls and was ready to urge the horse on when he looked at the down at the snow.

And saw footprints. Benny's.

Dean pulled hard on the reins and jumped off. He went running into the woods, following the tracks in the waning light. When he saw the blood drops it was the loudest alpha growl he had ever produced. He moved as fast as he could and then there was Benny, leaning against a tree, blood everywhere, three dead wolves and two more snapping at him. Benny was clearly trying to fend them off with his knife, but they were circling closer. Dean looked around and found a thick tree branch. He moved fast and hit the wolf that was on Benny's right. He hit across the shoulders and just kept hitting until the animal stayed down. There was a growl and the last wolf jumped at Dean knocking him to the ground. Dean at least held onto the branch and used it to rear up the animal's head when the wolf tried to bite. But the beast was large and Dean couldn't get out from under. He could hear Benny's breath harsh and desperate and Dean growled again and managed one hard push and got out from under the animal. He rolled over to Benny and grabbed the knife that Benny wasn't able to hold strong any more. 

Dean stood in a crouch as the wolf snarled and charged. He thought of everything Benny had told him, of things his father had said and as the animal jumped he ducked even lower and jammed the blade up. The wolf fell with a whimper. Dean went over and pulled the knife out and stabbed again making sure the animal was dead.

He sank into the snow, breathing hard.

"Pup, could use a hand here." Dean looked over sharply and crawled to Benny.

"Baby where are you hurt?" Dean asked. "How much of the blood is yours?"

Benny laughed a little. "A fair bit. And aren't I a little too old to be baby?" 

"I'll call you what I want." Dean snarled. He looked at Benny's shoulder where his furs were torn away and he could see claw marks. There was also a bite on his leg and other scratches, tears. "Can you stand?"

"Why? You want to dance?" Benny asked. He rolled his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "I wanted to dance with you at Cas's party."

"And you will. I promise." Dean said desperate. He began to scream for Sam, even as he tried to get Benny up.

"Legs don't seem to be working well." Benny's voice was thin, low.

"That's because you are sitting in the snow dummy." Dean could hear the Sam and the horse. "Here Sammy!" Dean yelled. "We'll get you home baby, we'll fix you up."

"Cas." Benny slurred. "Cas knows how to mend people up well." 

Dean finally had Benny completely up when Sam got there. Sam looked at the carnage around them. "Dean?" His voice quivered and cracked. 

"Help me get him on the horse." Dean said. It took some work but they got him on the horse. They made their way carefully to the path. "Sammy, run ahead as fast as you can. Get the fire blazing and water boiling." Dean looked at Benny who had passed out. "Go." He shouted and Sam took off running.

Dean guided the horse home carefully making sure that Benny wasn't jostled too much. They got to the porch and Dean saw that Sam had the fire and every lamp going. "Benny. Benny wake up. Please baby wake up." He said, shaking Benny a little. There was a bit of a groan and Benny was almost conscious. "I can't get you down alone. Help me my omega please." Dean begged.

Benny blinked and managed to slide himself off the horse. Dean put his shoulder under Benny's and they managed to get into the house. Sam had water on the stove and had thought to cover the sofa with an old blanket. He was pacing, clearly scared.

"Great job Sammy, great job. Now you need to take care of the horse while I take care of Benny."

"Cas." Benny repeated. "Cas can help."

"It's too dark Benny, first light I swear I'll go get him, but you can't go, and Sammy and I don't know the way." Dean said. "We need to clean the wounds right?"

Benny nodded. "Soap, the plain stuff and the moonshine in the root cellar."

"Okay. Sammy put the horse to bed and then go to the root cellar and get the moonshine."

"Yes Dean." Sam grabbed one the lamps and went out to do as he was asked.

Benny was sitting on the couch and Dean approached him carefully. "Baby we need to get you out of your clothes."

"Awwww, wanna see the goods alpha?" Benny asked. "Seems like maybe not the best time, but can't deny my alpha."

"You always can deny me, I would never push." Dean said. "But your clothes are wet and bloody and we need to see how bad your wounds are."

"Right." Benny said. "Pretty alpha pup wouldn't want a wrecked omega like me anyways." 

Dean didn't answer just helped Benny out of the torn and bloody clothes. "Oh baby." Dean sounded heartbroken. "Don't worry baby we'll fix you up." He got Benny down to skin and went over to the stove and poured some boiling water into a large bowl and tempered it a bit with some cold water. He grabbed a towel and began to soak it. He turned back to Benny who seemed to have difficulty staying awake.

"You need to stay with me Benny. Talk to me about growing up. Talk to me about the sea, you said you loved the sea." Dean was begging as he knelt at Benny's feet to clean the bite on his calf.

"You look pretty there." Benny said. "Feels wrong shouldn't it be the other way?"

"Oh hush, it is however we want it to be and if you haven't noticed I'm trying to keep you alive. What happens to me and Sam if you die just because a couple mangy scrawny wolves took you down." Dean said.

"Cabin is yours." Benny said. As the hot towel hit his calf he perked right up due to the pain. "Mother fucker Dean!"

"I know, but we need to clean these wounds. No way can wolf spit be good for you." Dean said. "And what do you mean cabin is ours?"

"Wrote it out, everything I have is yours if anything happens. Cabin, everything in it. Cas knows gave him a letter with my wishes. Even some money I had secreted away if I ever needed to run - it's for Sam's education. Not a lot but it would get him started."

Dean stopped the cleaning for a moment to stare at Benny in awe. "Baby..."

Benny shrugged and then winced when it hurt. "I like my Winchester boys. It's nice to have a kid brother like Sammy. Always wanted a sibling growing up. And got me one now." He laughed a little. "Always wanted lots of kids of my own. Stupid."

"Not stupid." Dean finished cleaning the bite and cleaned the small cuts on Benny's thigh, trying desperately not to be a creep and stare at Benny's body too much. "I am sure you would be an amazing parent Benny. Best ever." Dean had everything else clean except for the shoulder, which was still bleeding, the gouges deep and angry. "I'm sorry baby this is going to hurt."

Benny looked at Dean. "Looking at you hurts everyday. Makes me hungry, makes me want. Shoulder minor in comparison to that."

Dean shuddered. "When you aren't suffering blood loss and maybe hypothermia, and back in your head you are really going to hate that you've said these things." Dean looked so sad. "And I am going to hate pretending that I never heard them. Breathe out." Dean said as he lay the towel on Benny's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Benny roared. Dean was ready to weep at causing pain to his omega, no matter that it had to be done. He cleaned the wound and it seemed to only opened it up more. He finished and urged Benny to lay down on the sofa, on the side that was much less injured.

He took the bloody towels out onto the back porch and leaned on the rail gasping for air. He was terrified.

"I have the moonshine." Sam said. He handed the bottle to Dean. "How is he?"

"The shoulder is bad, real bad. And I know we should close the wounds but I don't know how and am scared I would just screw it up more, make him worse." Dean looked at Sam. "I'm hurting him and it is killing me."

"You are helping Dean, you are a great alpha, taking care of your omega. You can do this." Sam looked at the path at the back of the house. "I can take the horse and get Cas. He told me the way, I can do it Dean."

"First light. If Benny doesn't go out on the paths at night, knowing them all I'm not sending you." Sam looked ready to protest. "The second the sky lightens up you haul ass to Cas but not before then." Sam nodded. "Now the moonshine should kill anything bad that got into the woods that I missed with the towels right?"

Sam looked at the bloody towels on the porch. "Yeah, that's what Kate did when Dad got into that brawl that one time. It's going to hurt a lot though."

"I know that's why I want you out in the barn tonight."

Sam nodded, he figured that would happen. It was dark and Dean couldn't really see the flush that rose on Sam's face. "Dean?"

"Yeah Sam, I need to get back to him?"

"I know, but I ummm...read those pamphlets Miss Ellen gave you." Sam bit his lip.

"Not really the time for a sex talk Sammy." Dean growled a little.

"No but after a claiming bite, an alpha's saliva can help the wound heal. Maybe it could help at least a little here?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Go to the barn Sam."

"I don't want Benny to die. He's nice to us." Sam hugged Dean hard, so young and scared.

"I won't let him die." Dean replied. Sam nodded relieved. When Dean had his stubborn voice he always got his way. Sam went to bed down in the barn.

Dean went back in the house and saw Benny shivering on the couch. "Oh baby, my omega." Dean said.

"Cold." 

"I know but we need to finish cleaning you up and bandaging you and then we can wrap you up." Dean said.

Benny pouted. "No more pain."

"I'm sorry baby, but we need to clean them just a little more. Can you be strong for me, strong the way you've been since we came here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I can do that for my alpha." Benny said. Dean grabbed a towel and then started to pour the moonshine on the various wounds, the towel catching the run off. Benny swore and screamed, his scent screaming distress. Dean soothed and babbled, tried to think of anything to say to help, finally just singing the lullaby his mama had sung when Sam was a baby. He thought about what Sam said.

"God, I know you kind of hate me, but just this once cut me a break and let something work." Dean prayed as he bent down and licked at the bite on Benny's calf. He tried to be as gentle as possible, cover the area. He realized Benny was quiet. He looked over scared the omega had passed out, but Benny was just watching him. Dean finished and then wrapped the wound in the clean sheet that Sam had torn up when he had run ahead. Dean drizzled some moonshine over the smaller marks but didn't worry about them too much.

All that was left was the shoulder. Dean looked at Benny who was just staring at him.

"Forgive me my omega for the pain I cause you." Dean said formally. Benny nodded a little and Dean poured the moonshine on the gaping wounds. He wept at the noises that Benny made and grabbed a bowl just in time when the pain made the omega throw up. He waited for the worst to pass and then began to lick at the edges a little and sure enough Benny quieted again. Dean had no idea if he would actually help any, not with wounds this size, but at least it seemed to calm Benny. The shoulder marks were just too wide and deep for Dean to lick all the way, so he stuck to the edges and beginning and end of the marks. He then wrapped the shoulder up as best he could and finally went to the bedroom and wrapped Benny up in blankets.

"At dawn Sam will ride to get Cas." Dean said as he sat on the ground in front of Benny. He took a chance and ran his fingers through Benny's hair. Benny leaned into the touch.

"You should go with him." Benny's voice was so weak.

"No I will not leave my omega, not while he's injured." Dean leaned in and pressed his forehead to Benny's. "Please you have to get better, be fine, for me. Please. I need you."

"Read to me? I like your voice." Benny asked. "I could listen to you all day."

Dean went to their bedroom and pulled the tattered book out of Benny's nightstand. He brought it to the living room and moved a lamp closer. "Seen you read this a lot. What is it?"

"My Mama's. One of the only things I have left. Folk tales, legends, she read it to me at bedtime. Wanted to read it to my child, one day." Benny closed his eyes.

Dean began to read the old tales. He felt Benny put a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his own to touch it. He paused in his reading to turn and kiss that hand. 

Benny laughed a little. "God must hate you, like you said, to put you with me." He coughed a little, and Dean was thankful that at least there was no blood in it. "But I figure he doesn't hate me as much as I thought since he gave me you. Does that even work? That makes no sense." Benny said. He shuddered a little under the blanket and Dean tucked him in tighter. Dean decided to throw caution to the wind and gently kissed Benny.

"No, putting me with you was one thing God got right." Dean said quietly. He began to read again as Benny drifted in and out of consciousness. The shoulder wound bled through the bandage twice in the night, though the edges did look a little better. Dean cleaned the wound and licked at it each time changed the bandage. He tried to ignore when Benny spoke, that Benny would hate the things he was saying if he was coherent. 

Dean kept the lamps and fire going all night, reading to Benny, taking care of him. He was scared but got a little relief when the sky lightened just a little and he could hear the thunder of hooves racing away from the cabin.

"Sam's going to get Cas. All you have to do is hold on for a few more hours and then he'll be here and make it all better. Can you do that for me baby?" Dean asked as he wiped Benny's sweaty brow.

"Don't want him. Just want my alpha." Benny said. "But can't want my alpha, he needs better than me. Want him so bad, my Winchester pup."

Dean cried a little. "Oh Benny, you can have me. You get better and you can have everything. I would give you everything. Please be fine so I can give you everything."

But Benny passed out and didn't hear Dean's plea.

Dean just sat on the floor, holding Benny's hand, trying to hear the sound of returning hooves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter will be in Cas's POV

Cas was in the kitchen having a morning cup of tea and going over the books when one of the hands hurried in. "Sir, horse coming up fast. From Benny's direction." Cas put down his cup and grabbed his coat and went out with the hand. A couple minutes later they saw the horse. "That's the younger pup." The hand said.

"Something's gone wrong." Cas said quietly. He moved off the porch and went to the lane and held up a hand. Sam barely managed to stop the horse from running over Cas. Cas put a gentle hand on the heaving horse. Sam looked horrible. "Son, what is it?" Sam tried to get off the horse and just sort of tumbled off, breathing hard as well.

"Benny." Sam gasped. "Benny was attacked by wolves yesterday, he's hurt real bad. He said to get you." Sam realized he was crying. "You have to help him. Please."

"Ion see to their horse." Cas said to the hand.

"Yes sir." The hand agreed.

"Come inside Sam, let's get you warmed up." Cas helped him up and lead him into the warm and cozy space. He poured Sam some tea and wrapped the teen in a blanket.

"What are you doing, we need to go!" Sam yelled as he wiped away his tears.

"I need to go. You need to rest." Sam was going to protest but Cas ran a gentle hand through his hair. "You are exhausted from your worry and ride." Cas's scent was so calm and soothing. "I can move faster on my own. You'll be taken care of here. Rest Sam, I will take care of it all."

Sam felt his shoulders relax. It was nice to have an older alpha who sounded in charge, who would take care of things. Dean always did his best, but he still smelled young. This was a man who would make it better. Sam nodded. "I want Benny okay."

"So do I." Cas said. He gave Sam one last touch and then went to the barn where Ion was preparing his fastest horse, Hannah putting together a supply pack. "The pup is staying here. Take care of him. Tomorrow Ion come with the sled and we'll bring Benny back here. I am thinking he won't be ready to be moved today."

"Of course sir. We all wish you speed and skill. Benny is a good friend." Ion said.

Cas nodded and mounted the horse. Hannah handed him the pack. "God guide your way." She said and Cas took off.

He rode as fast as he dared but it still took time to get there. He was breathing hard when he saw Benny's cabin. He dismounted and tied the reins loosely to the porch. He didn't bother knocking just went into the house stripping coats and boots.

Dean was on the floor asleep, Benny on the couch moaning and shivering. Cas called from a few feet away. "Dean, I'm here." He knew better than to approach Benny without the other alpha's approval.

Dean's head snapped up, and Cas's heart ached for him. The young alpha looked so weary and scared. "I can't help my omega." Dean couldn't stop it and began to cry a little.

"May I come closer?" Cas asked. "I can help."

Dean sniffled and nodded. "Fix him."

Cas came around the sofa and looked at Benny who was sweating and pale. He touched his head, pried open his eyes, felt his heartbeat. Nodded to himself a little. He saw the smaller injuries, the bruises. "Do you think there are any broken bones?" Cas asked quietly, he wanted to involve the other alpha.

"No, felt around his ribs, nothing seemed wrong there." Dean said. 

"These small cuts are already healing well." Cas said.

"Cleaned them with water and soap and a bit of moonshine and...I licked them a bit. Sam said alpha saliva might help."

"Clever boy." Cas said as he examined them. "He is safe at my home, they are looking after him."

"Good. Good." Dean said. He took the bandage off Benny's leg. "This is bad, the shoulder is worse."

Cas looked at the wound. Felt around the edges, smelled it.

"Why are you doing that?" Dean asked.

"If it smelled sweet, not Benny sweet, but sweet on its own we would be worried about rot or infection, but he smells fine, I see no pus, the edges aren't red." Cas looked at Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You did good son. You did help your omega. You are a good alpha." Dean felt another tear spill at those words.

"I couldn't do more."

"That's why you sent for me. Some alphas are so sure of their superiority they wouldn't ask for help, and Benny would have suffered. You have done everything you can to ease that." Cas smiled. "We can fix him. I need you to boil to pots of water. One for a tea to bring his fever down and one to help me out."

"Yes sir." Dean popped up and went to the stove.

"And Dean eat something. I'll need your help and can't have you passing out on me." Cas said mildly. He looked over and saw that Dean was busy and quickly unwrapped the shoulder. He flinched at the sight. "Benny." He whispered. It was brutal the skin opened up deep and the edges were a little red. There was the cause of the fever. They need to fix that up before they could sew it shut. "Dean stay in the kitchen and grip the sink tight. Do not look over"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"The one cut on the shoulder is a little infected. I have a salve that will help with that, but in a cut like this, even passed out as he is, it will cause a great deal of pain. I need you to fight every instinct to stop the alpha hurting your omega. I promise the pain I cause him, is to help him." Cas explained. He pulled the jar out of his pack. He went over to the sink and washed his hands carefully. "Can you do that or do I need to put you outside?"

"I can handle it Cas. I'm not leaving him." Dean growled a little.

"Very well Dean." Cas went back to Benny. "Forgive me friend." He said quietly and he put the salve on the wound. Benny screamed in his sleep. Dean growled low and hard but kept his fingers tight on the sink. He finished applying the salve and Benny began to weep without ever waking up.

That noise was enough to bring Dean running over, but he didn't attacked Cas, all his energy focused on comforting the omega. Cas watched as Dean scented Benny, talked to him, tried to do everything he could for the omega. Interesting. 

"Try to wake him up, we need to get the tea down his throat." Cas said. He moved over to the kitchen and made up the tea. He could hear Dean whispering to Benny. He looked over and saw Dean kiss Benny's forehead, his jaw. Benny's eyes opened. Cas brought over the tea. "Benny drink."

"Smells like horse piss." Benny said. "Hurts. Alpha stop the hurt."

Dean rubbed his head against Benny's. "Drink the tea my omega, it will help the hurt. We're making you all better. I promise. Cas is making it better. He's a smart alpha, knows what to do. He says drink the tea, so drink the tea." Dean helped Benny hold his head up while Cas fed him the tea. They got half a cup down before he tried to drift off. "Two more sips Benny." Dean said. "Two tiny sips and you can sleep."

Benny tried but most of it spilled out his mouth. Cas pulled the cup away and Dean eased him down. Benny blinked. "My alpha is smart too." He passed out again.

Dean rubbed his head on Benny's more. 

Cas looked at him. "Dean while we wait for the salve to work we should fix his leg."

"We have to close the wounds right?"

"Yes some believe in searing the wounds shut, but in my travels, I have found there are better results with sewing wounds. We need to boil the supplies, kill anything that might be on them and then sew the wounds shut." Cas explained. "The skin heals itself and then you snip the threads out."

"Sure. Just make him better." Dean didn't care about the details, he cared about results. He stayed by Benny, touched him carefully. He talked to his omega, about their future, all sorts of promises that Benny didn't hear a word of. 

But Cas did.

He cleaned the supplies listening to every word Dean said. He watched as Dean flinched at each poke of the needle into Benny's leg. When Cas was finished he cleaned the area once more and lay some of the salve over top and then bandaged it up. Cas looked at the shoulder and applied another layer of salve, which this time only made Benny whimper.

"I think the fever is coming down a little." Dean said. "He's sweating less."

"Come get some air with me, while we give that second bit of salve a chance to work."

"I should stay in case he wakes."

"Just a few minutes, have some tea with me."  Cas said. "You need a break from your fear."

Dean nodded. He poured them both some tea and the put on coats and went out to the porch. Dean blinked at the sun high in the sky. "When did happen?"

"Have you slept at all since he was injured?" Cas asked.

"A little, dozed on the floor some." Dean shrugged. "Had to take care him, so I took care of him."

Cas smiled. "You are a good man Dean Winchester."

Dean snorted. "I'm a good pup." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Cas tilted his head. "You don't think you deserve to be happy."

Dean looked at him. "And how do you come by that thought?"

"Because like recognizes like." Cas said simply. He stared at the barn. "That's looking well."

"Do you hate yourself?" Dean asked.

"No, not anymore." Cas said. "But I did for a long time. How I feel about people...I am attracted to, doesn't match up with the church. I am a man of God."

"What changed you?" Dean asked.

"My mate." Cas said. "He showed me that you can thumb your nose at establishment and still hold true in your heart to a larger purpose. I miss him. He'll be gone seven years this solstice."

"Why have such a huge party at solstice if -?" Dean asked.

"Because he loved solstice and it makes me feel like he is with me." Cas smiled. "He and Benny would have got along well. The sass and snark would have been incredible."

"Benny when he was out of his head in pain, said he wanted to dance with me at your party." Dean looked at Cas. "Do you think he meant it?"

"Yes." Cas said. "He might have been insensible but that man is utterly incapable of lying." Cas had this look on his face.

"Do you love him?" Dean asked.

"Of course, as a friend, as a brother, but not as a mate." Cas looked at him. "He's yours alpha."

"No he's not." Dean leaned his forehead against a support beam.

"But you want him to be." Cas said. Dean didn't answer. "Have faith Dean. His letters are filled with you. I'll not say the content, but know you are in his thoughts a great deal." Cas was ready to say a little more, but they heard Benny cry out. They ran inside to find him thrashing on the couch.

"The fever's breaking." Cas said. "Shit, the tea can cause bad dreams, try to wake him up, he's making his shoulder worse." Dean hurried to Benny's side and spoke to him, shook him, even gave him a slap but couldn't wake him. Cas watched as the shoulder began to bleed again. "DEAN BITE HIM!" Cas roared. "A little below the scent gland."

"What?" Dean asked almost in a panic.

Cas grabbed Benny's hands and yanked him up hard into a sitting position. "DO IT!

Dean stopped thinking and bit Benny where Cas said and immediately Benny slumped back against him, calm. Dean wrapped his arms around Benny's stomach and licked at the bite. Cas helped hold him steady.

"When I tell you to do something Dean, you do it." Cas growled a little and began to sop up the blood.

Dean growled back. "Ease off. I thought you were trying to mate us for a second. I won't do that to him. Not without his say so."

Cas softened his tone. "Your scent can keep your omega calm, more so when mated. Likewise a bite on the at the mating claim spot acts as a huge rush of euphoria. A little below is less effective but still helps." He explained.

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked.

"I've spent most nights since my mate passed reading. There is a lot to read out there." Cas said. He felt Benny's forehead, "You are right it seems the fever broke and the salve has helped. We can start to stitch this up. It will take a lot of work and I think with how wide a couple of these are maybe done in a couple goes. Bring the skin together at either end, let that rest for a couple hours with more salve and then continue."

"Won't that hurt more?" 

"Yes, but I think it might be best long term so the skin doesn't feel too tight, hinder movement later." Cas said. "I'm not a surgeon Dean, I just know what I've learned and done to help the people at my farm."

"He trusts you, I trust you." Dean said respectfully.

"Well then, let's get to work." Cas said. They worked on Benny's shoulder for an hour before applying more salve and bandaging it up.

"You are probably hungry." Dean said. "I'll get some food for us."

"Also a simple broth for him, I think he'll be awake soon." Cas suggested. Dean nodded and got to work in the kitchen.

Cas kept an eye on Benny but watched what Dean was doing. "You cook well."

"For an alpha?" Dean asked.

"For anyone. Economy of motion, you do this regularly, with ease." Cas said. 

"My dad is dead, and my stepmom didn't want to deal with us after. So I learned, to keep Sammy going." Dean explained.

"He's a damn good cook." Benny slurred as he woke up.

Dean dropped the spoon he was holding and ran to Benny. He began to scent the older man, trying to ease any pain.

"Easy pup, feeling a little tender for so tight a hug." Benny coughed a little. Dean let go like he had touched fire. Benny smiled a little. "Didn't say stop Dean."

Dean wrapped his arms carefully around Benny. "No more scaring me. That's an order."

Benny tried to quirk a brow but it was more a grimace. "An order?"

Dean bit his lip. "A suggestion, a hope?" He pressed a very gentle kiss to Benny's cheek. "Please my omega, don't scare me like this."

"I will do my best." Benny promised.

"Dean go get some whiskey from the cellar. There will be a round bottle, wax around the stopper." Cas asked.

Dean growled at the thought of leaving his omega.

"Please Dean." Benny whispered. Dean nodded and went to the door. Once he was gone Cas looked at Benny. 

"The shoulder is bad."

"I know." Benny said. "Hurts more than anything."

"I'm seeing it right as I can, but it got infected a little, the tea and salve have helped but it isn't completely clear, but we can't leave it open any longer." Cas explained. "It will be fine if we are cautious, but there is a chance."

"You'll take care of them if anything goes bad." Benny's voice was a plea.

"I will." Cas thought about it. "You hear any of his babbles to you?" 

"Some, think it was a dream though. Promises," Benny began but he had to pause. "Promises I could never ask him to keep."

"Benny, he's an alpha."

"He's a child."

"No, he isn't and you know it. He's young, but he's not a child. You hide behind that." Cas scolded. "I know your letters, and I know what he was saying to you. They were promises in fear, but that doesn't make them less heartfelt, less true." Cas held out his hand and Benny took it. "Don't turn away from love Benny. It is time to let him in."

"I let him in, he'll take all of me in a blink." Benny whispered.

"You let him in, he'll give you as much in return." Cas countered. "You think he'll take all of you. He wants to give you all of him." Cas could hear footsteps. "Dean, good. We could all use a shot of that stuff. After we have some food of course."

Dean ate a sandwich fast and then carefully fed Benny broth, feeling Cas's eyes on the whole time.

"You better Benny?" Dean asked. "Broth feels good right?"

"Yes, some food helps." He realized something. "Where's Sam? He's safe right?"

Dean's smile was big. He loved how Benny worried about Sam. "He's at Cas's right?"

"Hannah is taking care of him. And I imagine she'll be taking care of you just as thoroughly soon." Cas said.

"Oh?" Benny asked.

"They are bringing a sled for you tomorrow. We're moving you to the farm until after solstice." Cas said. "I can better keep an eye on the injuries."

Benny was ready to fight it, he loved his cabin. "We'll be grateful for it." Dean said. Benny glared at him and Dean glared right back. "You are very injured and need more help and he can provide it. We are doing everything we can to make you all better." 

"Your stubborn face is cute." Benny said. Dean's eyes widened.

"Did you just call me cute?" Dean spluttered.

"No, just that look on your face, pup." Benny replied. He watched Dean's face fall. "Beautiful is the better word for you Dean." He watched the blush grow on Dean's face. "Guess you have a couple weeks of company Cas."

Cas smiled. "I never mind your company Benny." He looked at Dean. "And I look forward to getting to know Dean and Sam more." He stood. "I'm going for a walk. You two have some time alone before we have to go back to work on your shoulder." Cas left them and went for a walk. He leaned against a tree and stared up at the darkening sky. "Miss you my heart." He said quietly. "You would have loved watching them fumble through this. If your soul is in heaven, see if you can't help me give them a nudge." He made his way back to the cabin and looked through the window. He saw Dean cup Benny's cheek and give him a kiss. What's more, he saw Benny lean into Dean. He made sure to stomp a lot on the porch to give them time to separate, but when he went in they were only a couple inches apart.

Cas cleaned the supplies again just to be safe. "Are you ready Benny?"

"Just a moment Cas." Benny said. "Likely to pass out again I'm thinking." He turned to Dean. "Dean, if I'm well enough, will you dance with me at Cas's solstice party?"

"Two dances, three, five, all of them my omega." Dean promised. 

Benny snorted. "Even if I was in top shape, getting me on the dance floor once is a huge accomplishment."

"Even one would make me very happy." Dean said.

"I will give you two." Benny sealed the promise with two kisses.

Cas smiled a little. "Let's get you taken care of Benny, so you can have those dances then."

Cas worked on Benny several times over the night, Dean never letting go of Benny's hand. In the morning some of Cas's people came with the sled and they set off for the farm, Dean hugging him tight the whole way there.


	9. Chapter 9

Benny sighed. "I can piss alone, you know."

Sam looked at him. "Dean said to keep an eye on you."

Benny sighed again, he had been doing that a lot in the last ten days. "Sam, even if I fell on the way to the water closet, which is doubtful thanks to this handy walking thing one of the hands made me, how would you help me?"

"I could help." Sam made a face.

"Been practicing that face in the looking glass? Trying to scowl like your brother?" Benny asked. Sam flushed and Benny smiled. "I appreciate how you've been looking after me Sam, I do." He pulled the boy in for a bit of a hug. "But part of me getting better is you and your brother, letting me get better. I don't move around, I won't improve."

It was Sam's turn to sigh. "Yeah I know." He shrugged. "You've taken such good care of us, we just want to do the same for you."

Benny looked at him. "Sam, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't ridden and gotten Cas like you did. You saved me."

"Dean did that." Sam protested.

"He could have only kept me going so long if it was for you. You helped me little brother." Benny smiled at him. "Now can I please walk by myself to take a leak?"

Sam nodded. "I'll stay five paces away."

Benny snorted but nodded, it was as good as he was going to get and Dean would have been worse. He made his way using the walking aid he had and then returned to the bedroom, Sam doing his best not to hover too much. Benny sat on the chair in the room and hated that he was a little out of breath.

"That was good Benny!" Sam said, "You didn't have to pause at all. You really are getting better."

"Should with everyone looking out for me." Benny said. "Want to be all better by the solstice party."

"Ummmm" Sam bit his lip. "That's in 5 days."

"So?" Benny asked.

"I'll let Dean answer that." And Sam ran away.

Benny looked down at his hands. He didn't really expect a proper answer from Dean. The young alpha had been odd since they came to Cas's. Cas had put them in his best guest room, and the bed was huge, but Dean had slept on a cot beside the bed, not wanting to hurt Benny is his sleep. Dean had been so busy being a care giver, it had almost seemed like he had stopped caring. Which Benny knew was an odd thought but still in the night, when the scent of his alpha was close but not close enough, he began to wonder if Dean had finally clued in that he could do better than the old omega.

Dean came in with a tray of food. "You aren't going to the solstice party." He said as he put it down on the side table. "You aren't well enough."

Benny stared at him stunned, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you aren't up to that party yet."

"It's five days away Dean, not saying I'll be dancing until the candles run low, but I'm going to Cas's party." Benny said. He picked up the coffee and sipped.

Dean growled and crossed his arms. "And I say no, you aren't well enough. You were attacked by wolves! Wolves that took big ass chunks out of you and you almost died, so excuse me for thinking that maybe partying isn't something that should be happening."

"Dean, we are in his house. Cas, who's been seeing to those big ass wounds has said I'm healing well, no infection and my mobility increases daily. So if he says that he doesn't see a problem with me having a few hours of fun, most of which I will probably be sitting for, I think I'm fine." Benny put the cup down with a thump.

"I am ordering you omega to not go to that party." Dean said, words falling out of his mouth like sharp little points.

Benny stood slowly and walked the couple steps over to Dean without his walker and kept walking until Dean's back was pressed against the wall. Benny brought his hands up to cage Dean in, being careful not to show how moving the bad shoulder that much hurt like hell. "Little alpha, exactly how you going to stop me from doing what I want?" He leaned in, their noses were almost touching. "Pup, even still recovering, I could snap you like a twig, so tell me how you are going to stop me from enjoying my friend's hospitality and revelry?"

Dean swallowed audibly. "I'm going to say, please." He looked Benny in the eye. "Please omega, don't set back your recovery like that."

Benny's arms fell from the wall. "Fine then, alpha I'll do as you order." He made his way slowly back to the bed ignoring Dean's offered help. "Been a busy morning already, seem worn out. Going to take a nap, rest these old bones, just like you want." He lay down and closed his eyes.

Dean wondered why he felt so horrible for doing what was right. "I can stay."

"No, go spend time with Sam." Benny voice was weary.

"Okay. Ring the bell if you need anything." Dean was hesitant. He had won, but he knew somehow he had completely lost.

Benny didn't answer him and Dean left the room quietly. He walked down through the kitchen's where Hannah was reading and drinking her coffee. "Any idea where my brother is? Or maybe Cas?"

"Barn, with the horses." She said.

"Thanks." Dean walked along the shoveled path and wished he had grabbed a coat. But the barn was warm and cozy. He opened the door and followed the quiet voices. He saw Sam taking care of the horse and the two talking. Cas helping Sam learn the language he had been interested in studying. The ten days they had been here if Sam wasn't at Benny's side, he was at Cas's learning everything he could. He had developed a bit of hero worship for the older man who had so many books and experiences. Cas was always patient with the young teen.

"Hey guys." Dean said.

"Hey Dean!" Sam said. "Cas is just telling me about going to university and everything I could learn. Do you think maybe I'll be able to go? I know it is far away and not inexpensive but I could work, even just for a year it would amazing."

Dean smiled at his enthusiasm. He had always thought that maybe Sam would apprentice to a scribe or something like that, he knew he had been aiming too small. "We have a few years we'll make it work somehow. Benny has already been setting a little aside for you for school. He mentioned that once."

They didn't need anything to light the barn, not with Sam's face shining like that. "Really?" He squeaked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Hey Sam, could you maybe go practice your verbs in the library, read something? I need to talk to Cas."

Sam nodded. "Sure Dean." He put the brush down and gave the horse a pat. "Bye fella, bye Cas." He jogged out of the barn.

Dean picked up the brush, to give his hands something to do. "You were wed."

"No. Mated but never wed, the church won't wed alpha-alpha couples." Cas replied simply. He began to clean out another stall.

"Oh right." Dean said. "But still, you ever have a fight with him, where you won, you know you won, but somehow you completely lost?"

Cas coughed, to make sure it covered his laugh. He had grown quite fond of the boys in the last few days. How they took care of Benny, how they squabbled together but were such a unit. And just how young Dean seemed for all the weight on his shoulders. He wondered when Dean would realize there were hands there ready to help carry the weight. 

"Balthazar was cunning, crafty. He knew the world far better than I, who back then was far too literal."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means, I never won a verbal fight. Ever. Even the ones I thought I did, it came back to bite me on the ass." Cas grinned. "And not in the fun way."

Dean was glad Cas was one stall over and couldn't see him blush at that thought. "I think that just happened to me."

"Want to talk about it?" 

"No."

Cas waited and kept working.

"I was right. I know I was right." Dean said after a time. "So why do I feel wrong?"

Cas put down some fresh hay and pushed the wheelbarrow with the dirty down a little. He moved beside Dean and took the brush out of his hand. They sat on the floor of the barn. "What were you right about Dean?"

"I told him he couldn't go to the solstice party, that he wasn't well enough for a night like that." Dean looked at Cas. "I'm right."

Cas was quiet.

"I'm right?" It was a question this time.

"The small wounds are all healed, just some lingering bruising. His leg the skin has stitched together nicely, but a little tight and the muscle had been hurt that is why he is still having some trouble walking." Cas took a breath. "The shoulder never lingered with infection, which is good."

"You had to redo the stitching twice Cas to help the skin bind back together." Dean said quietly.

"I know. I fear he'll never hold a bow again, no matter how well it heals, it was just too torn up." Cas leaned his head back. "He knows it too, just won't talk about it, going to try to not think about until it becomes an issue."

"I'll learn." Dean said quickly. "Won't have his grace with it, but I'll learn keep my family fed."

"I'm sure you will." Cas agreed. "But it is healing, even if it pains him. If he took it easy, sat a lot, I fail to see why he couldn't go to the party for just a few hours Dean, especially with the way you'd be hovering over him."

"I don't hover." Dean frowned.

"Dean." Cas chided. "Mother hens hover less."

"He almost died!" Dean yelled. He put his head against his knees and tugged at his hair. "He almost fucking died, if we had been any later the wolves would have finished him off or he would have bled out or something. I had to kill something for the first time, and it was fine it saved Benny but there was all this blood and it was his and the wolves and oh god I could barely lift him and I didn't know how to help him and he was hurting and I wanted it to be me hurting not him, I'm strong, I can take it, and all I could think was if he died what happened to me and Sam and not just roof over our head but what happened to our hearts if he was gone. He made us a family again and I didn't want to lose that and he was slipping away and I couldn't keep him. I never even had him and I couldn't keep him." Dean was gasping for air, throat choking.

Cas pulled Dean in for a tight hug and let him cry. "Oh pup. Hush pup. It's okay alpha, I promise it's okay." Cas held Dean tight while he cried out all the emotion and terror from Benny's injuries. 

Dean calmed down and pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's fine Dean. This would have been a lot for a man twice your age."

"I'm the alpha, I'm supposed to be stronger than this." Dean replied.

"Why?" Cas asked and Dean looked at him stunned. "Why can't you need help? Why can't you hurt and need comfort?"

"Because..." Dean said. "Because."

"Dean, it has been a rough couple years from what it sounds like and once you had stability and hope there was trauma. Forgive my language but that's going to fuck anybody up." Dean laughed a little. "Dean, an alpha feels everything too you know."

"I just want him all better. I want us home and I want us back on the road we were heading down." Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I got scared if he partied he would hurt again."

"Dean, Benny's never exactly partied at the party. He sits in a corner and talks to the three people he likes." 

"Oh, yeah, that seems more like him."

"And honestly a lot of the guests are scared of him." Cas said. "He's rather grouchy."

"He's not so bad." Dean protested. "I screwed up."

"Because you care too much. There are far worse mistakes to make." Cas looked at him. "But you should talk to him, sort this out Dean."

"Yeah, I'll just do a couple chores and -"

"Alpha, see to your household." Cas ordered. His voice was deep and intimidating. 

Dean flinched. "Jesus will I ever sound like that?"

"Maybe." Cas pushed him a little. "Go."

"Yes sir." Dean scrambled up and went to the house.

He knocked on their bedroom door quietly, hoping that Benny was asleep. He peeked his head in and saw Benny sitting up reading. He walked in and shut the door. "Hey Benny."

"Alpha." Benny said formally. "Do you have another order for me?" He put the book down and bent his head in submission.

Dean gasped at the action. His Benny should never bow his head. "No. nonononono." Dean hurried over to the bed and sat down. "No, don't do that."

Benny looked up at him. "What is it then?" He rubbed at his aching shoulder. "What do you want from me Dean?"

Dean had no idea where to begin. "You should put that cream on your shoulder that Hannah made up."

"I can't reach the back and Cas hasn't been by."

"I can help." Dean offered.

"You've helped me with everything but that since we've been here."

"I," Dean paused. "The shoulder wound scares me, it was taking so long to get better those first few days, I was scared to mess up."

"Help me with my shirt, if you please alpha." 

Dean carefully pulled the white shirt off and opened the jar. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"Of course alpha." Benny said.

Dean rubbed the cream on the wounds, and realized they were looking a lot better. "You know, I think I prefer pup, than the way you are saying alpha." He traced his fingers over the wounds and left the shirt off so it would stick to the cream. "You sound wrong saying it like that."

"What do you want from me Dean?" Benny asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Dean said. He sat back and looked at Benny. "I'm sorry I ordered you like that. That was stupid."

"Why won't you touch me?" Benny asked him.

"I do, I help you to the bathroom and to dress and to -"

"And you call me omega, and sleep on a cot beside me, and don't say the thing at bed time and every day even though you are close by you step away." Benny looked at him. "Finally clue in pup, that you should hold out for better than me?"

"What???" Dean was shocked.

"I'm broken pup, and not going to get all the way mended, so maybe you should step you and Sam back. Cas would help you two set up well. He's very fond of Sam, likes to encourage a brain that active." Benny looked at him. "You can forget everything I said that night, just the injury talking, didn't mean nothing."

"It meant something Benny." Dean said. "God it meant so much. I want it to mean so much."

"Then why haven't you been my Dean since we got here?"

"Your Dean?" 

Benny shrugged. "I had thought, I don't know what I thought. Maybe you shouldn't have found me, make all this easier."

Dean glared and gripped Benny's hand tight. "You don't say that, you don't ever fucking say that." He growled a little and really for a second sounded like a seasoned alpha. "You are my omega and you aren't allowed to think those thoughts. I need you Benny. I  _need_ you." He took a breath, tried to loosen his hand on Benny's but his fingers wouldn't co-operate. "I was scared. So damn scared and when we got here I just stayed scared. I went into the mindset of just getting you better. If your wounds mended then everything would be fine, I protect, I keep safe, and it will all be fine."

"Dean, you asked me to dance with you at the party, and then you ordered that I couldn't go."

"I know."

"Dean you told me to stop running, and I did. How about you stop running too?" Benny asked.

Dean laughed a little. "You can't get hurt again, I can't take it. I don't think you know how much you've come to mean to us Benny...to me." Dean raised their hands and kissed Benny's knuckles. "I need you my omega."

"My alpha, would you like to dance with me at the solstice party, just one very awkward and very slow dance?" 

"I really would." Dean replied. 

"No more orders Dean." Benny said. "That's not going to be us."

"I know, that felt gross. Wrong." Dean paused. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

Dean turned bright red. "Nevermind."

Benny grinned a little. "Unless you want to order your omega around the bed a little sometime?" He laughed when Dean turned even redder. "Have to be sharing the bed before you can do anything like that."

"Didn't want to hurt you in my sleep." Dean said. "I thought you needed space."

"I've become accustomed to you next to me." Benny tried for casual.

"Oh." Dean smiled. "So we good?"

"Yes pup, I think we are."

"In that case want to walk outside a little?"

"Oh dear god yes." It was the first time Dean had suggested that, Benny had been inside for days and hated not having air against his skin. They took it slow until Benny tired and then they sat on Cas's porch under blankets for a little longer.

That night the cot was gone and Dean was in the bed with Benny. "I don't have a solstice gift for you." Dean admitted. "Nothing in town had looked right. And then that whole you almost died thing."

"I don't have one for you either." Benny said. "What with that whole almost dying thing."

"Next year then." Dean promised.

"Next year." Benny agreed.

Dean breathed him in, and realized that this was the calmest Benny's scent had been in days. He nudged a little closer, until their heads were on the same pillow. "Good night my omega, thank you for spending the day with me." Dean closed his eyes, not expecting to hear anymore.

"Good night my alpha, thank you for being at my side." Benny whispered for the first time. He smiled as he drifted off at the scent of pure happiness pouring from Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solstice party

Hannah slapped Dean's hand. "Stop fussing."

"I looked like an idiot." Dean protested and tried to slump a little but Hannah dug a finger into his back - hard. "Ow!"

"You look like a handsome young alpha who is attending a lovely party." She said. She finished pinning the jacket that once had been Cas's but they were sizing for Dean.

"I don't dress like that, people will laugh." Dean said.

"By people do you mean Benny?" Hannah asked easing it off his shoulders.

"Maybe." Dean looked at her. "What if he laughs?"

"What if he sees how gorgeous you are?" Hannah countered. "You are going to grow into an amazing alpha Mr. Winchester and I am sure it is great pleasure to be along for that ride." She smiled. "Besides, don't you realize he'll be dressed similarly?"

Dean smiled slowly at the thought of Benny all dressed up. "Yeah?"

Hannah just smiled at left the room, promising the jacket would be ready for the next night.

Dean dressed in his old clothes and went to see if he could help with preparations for the party. Soon enough he was hanging garlands and moving furniture. Sam was helping wash glasses and Benny was sitting in a chair, with his leg up and stringing popped corn for the tree in the corner. Dean took a break and sat beside Benny.

"Hannah's putting me in a fancy jacket." Dean said.

"I know, she's already checked that mine from last year still fits." Benny said. "She's too terrifying to fight."

"Are her and Cas?" Dean whispered.

"No, they are friends and she is his right hand. No one has caught his eye since his mate." Benny explained. He handed the string to Dean. "Go put this on the tree and then help me up to the room. I could use a nap."

Dean decorated the tree and then hovered by Benny as he walked upstairs. "You are doing better." Dean was relieved. "Might even be able to do that dance tomorrow night." 

"Hmmm." Benny said. "I suppose we will. Going to take a small nap today and tomorrow though, build up strength for it." 

Dean folded the covers back and tucked him in. "Good idea."

"I have them on occasion." Benny's voice was dry.

"Lots of them." Dean said. "I should go, I'm sure another table needs moving." 

"Dean..." Benny sounded like he wanted to say more, but his voice just faded away.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing, just thinking about headed home after the solstice, but that can wait until after the party." Benny smiled. "Too much fun right now to be had."

"Sam's already angling to try the champagne. Hell, I can't wait myself." Dean smiled. "Do the bubbles really tickle?"

"They do." Benny yawned. "Go move furniture."

Dean blushed a little, he had heard that phrase in the bar and knew its naughtier meaning. Benny smiled at his sweet alpha. "Go help Dean, you are a great helper." His voice was true, sincere. Dean hurried downstairs to continue preparations. He worked for a couple more hours when Cas asked Dean to join him in his office. He poured Dean some coffee and had a plate of snacks.

Dean squinted. "Why are you being nice?"

"I've been nice the whole time you've known me Dean." Cas smiled.

"Yeah, but this is a different sort of nice. The sort of nice that suggests something is up." Dean ate the mini pie. "And I don't care, whatever it is you are bribing me for I am on board. Damn this is good." Dean grabbed another one.

"Benny's heat is due in about 10 days." Cas said calmly. "Maybe 12 or 13 thanks to the injury."

Dean froze. Cas could smell the panic and fear that rolled off Dean. "Yeah and how do you know that?"

"Because there was a bad storm one year and he stayed after the solstice party and after he said his two heats a year are extremely regular."

Dean couldn't stop the growl that came out. "Did you take advantage of him?"

Cas raised a brow. "No. I can't respond to the scent Dean, it doesn't entice me, it repels me." He looked at him. "He was given toys and food and we took care of him, but he stayed alone the whole time, as he requested." Cas looked at Dean. "He's had partners, both for his heat and for fun." Dean huffed a little at that. He knew it, didn't mean he liked hearing it. "Have you?"

"Sure." Dean said. Bluffed. 

Cas just looked at him.

"I've kissed a couple people." Dean said. "Been busy taking care of Sam and just...no, I've never been with anyone. Miss Ellen in town gave me reading material. I've read it." Dean turns red. "It sounds...messy."

"It is." Cas smiled. "It can hurt even when you don't mean to, and things can go poorly. But it is also fun, and wonderful, and will make you forget your own name."

"He won't want me for it." Dean said. He played with the tassel on the pillow beside him. "I...just want him to feel okay for it, so whatever he says he wants, that's what we'll do." Dean looked at him. "Might mean you have me and Sam a little longer, so he can have space at the cabin."

"I don't think that will be a worry. You are wed, would you mate him, claim him in a heat?" Cas tilted his head a little.

The question hung in the air.

Dean voice was so small. "He wouldn't want me to."

"But would you?"

Dean gave a small nod. 

Cas smiled. "You are going to be a good man Dean."

"Why do all of you keep saying things like that?"

"Because I have a feeling you haven't heard it enough." Cas answered. "Now is there anything you need to know about sex? You can ask me anything."

Dean stared at a wall but didn't stomp off. Cas was happy to wait him out.

"I...does knotting hurt?" Dean asked. "How do I really take care of Benny, are we really going to have a kid the first time we have sex? What do I do to make him feel good? Is it true that the omega has to be on their hands and knees or an alpha can't knot? Am I supposed to bite him until he bleeds?" Dean took a breath ready to ask more.

Cas held up a hand. He poured them both a small glass of mead and moved closer to Dean. "Let's take this one at a time." And he answered every one of Dean's question, calmly and without judgement.

Dean felt both lighter and more terrified after, but decided to push it out of his mind, and just focus on the party.

******************************

Dean helped Sam get dressed in the nice shirt and pants Hannah provided for him. He moved the hair that was flopping in his eyes. "Let me cut it."

"No Dean." Sam swatted him away. "I like it."

"Have you grown?" Dean asked. He straightened Sam's collar.

"I dunno, my bones hurt some nights and just feel funny sometimes." Sam shrugged. "Puberty sucks."

"So much." Dean stepped back. "You look good kid."

Sam smiled a little. "Thanks Dean." His smile turned sly. "Just half a glass of champagne."

"Let me think," Dean hummed. "Oh right. No."

Sam scowled. "Meanie, it's a solstice party, first since -"

"Since Dad, I know." Dean smiled. "Still no booze. Now help me with this tie. I want to look nice."

"For Benny." Sam grinned as he helped Dean. "You gonna dance with him? Because I've seen you dance, you suck."

"Shut up, I'm awesome."

"At lots of things, but not dancing."

Dean sighed, the kid was right. He kind of sucked at dancing.

There was a knock at the door. Dean recognized the sound and the bare hint of scent. He nodded at Sam who stepped back a little and went to open the door. "You should have waited for us to come to you." Dean began. "Oh god you are gorgeous." Dean stared at Benny.

Benny rubbed his smooth chin, Hannah having basically held him down and shaved all the scruff off and trimmed his hair. "I feel naked."

"You, oh god, look at you my omega." Dean felt a noise in the back of his throat, one he was pretty sure that he shouldn't make in front of his kid brother.

"Ewww Dean, you smell gross. I'm out of here." Sam said as he hurried out, but he still gave Benny a wink.

Benny came into the room and closed the door. "Do I please my alpha?" He leaned on the cane just a little.

Dean nodded and another small growl came out. "Were your shoulders always that big?" He looked at the jacket. He let his eyes drift down. "Holy fuck you are wearing breeches instead of trousers. Oh god, look at your thighs, I want to bite them." Dean paled and then turned bright red, shocked that he had said such a thing. "Forgive me."

"Alpha, you need to calm your scent before we go to the party." Benny said but he moved closer to Dean. Dean backed away until he hit Sam's bed. "Oh pup, my pretty alpha, you want to take a bite of me?"

"Yes." Dean whispered. He closed his eyes and waited for Benny to laugh. He was sure his heart stopped when he felt Benny brush his lips against his. He moaned when Benny nuzzled him a little. "You look very handsome my alpha." Benny whispered before he quickly nipped at Dean's earlobe.

Dean's knees went weak. 

Benny smiled. "Do you need a moment before going downstairs?" Dean nodded quickly. "I'll be outside." Benny said and he left Dean alone to collect himself, to control his scent.

Dean collapsed back on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

**************************

They stood in the living room and it was so beautiful. There were candles and and a soft fiddle was playing and, it was just...

"It's like a story." Sam said beside them. "The magister didn't even do anything this nice for solstice."

"Cas met his mate at a solstice party, he does this to honour him." Benny said.  He looked to their host who was greeting his guests. "People come from the village the opposite direction of yours. It is where Cas sells most of his goods. He has a good reputation there. Is well liked."

People drifted in and a few came over to chat with Benny. Sam drifted around the room eating all the food and enjoying the whole atmosphere. Dean kept close to Benny, he couldn't help but be protective, possessive. Benny thought it both annoying and adorable.

A gentleman came over and smiled at Benny. "Benny, you've been injured! I trust this won't affect the one dance I manage to wrest out of you." He teased.

Dean growled a little. "His dance is with me."

The man looked between them and gave a bow. There was only a little bit of a smirk. "Of course. My apologies alpha." He grinned. "Congratulations Benny." The man drifted away.

"That was the mayor you know." Benny said mildly.

"My dance." Dean crossed his arms. He saw Cas raise a hand and everyone fell silent. He gave a short and simple simple and then encouraged people to enjoy the food and music. The fiddler set up on the stairs and the wide foyer served as a dance floor. The music began and Dean bowed to Benny. "May I have a dance, my omega?"

"You may, my alpha." Benny replied.

It was as they were walking to the floor that Dean clued in that meant he did in fact have to dance. "Uh, shit."

Benny laughed out loud. "Remember, cane? We'll just shuffle together in one corner, leave the fancy steps to other people."

"Right shuffle, I can do that." Dean said, determined. "I lead right?" He held out his arms and Benny adjusted them a little before stepping in. They swayed to the music a little and Dean looked at him. "You kissed me."

"I did."

"Can we do that again?" Dean asked. "I mean in private, or whatever, just you know. It felt nice." Dean groaned. "God I am an idiot."

Benny smiled at him. And gave him another gentle kiss. "No you aren't." 

"Oh." Dean smiled. "That's two kisses." He grinned and there was a hint of the rogue to it. "How about a third?"

"How about you keep dancing?" Benny said.

They didn't notice when the song changed, just kept swaying together.

Sam watched them from beside Cas. "Cas?"

"Yes Sam?" Cas was also watching his friend with his alpha.

"Is that love?" Sam looked at them. "I want Dean to have love."

Cas smiled. "It isn't, not yet. But I do believe it very much could be." He made sure the two were well involved in each other and wouldn't notice. He handed Sam a very small glass of champagne. "Happy solstice Sam."

Sam grinned and took a sip. "Happy solstice Cas." He choked on the bubbles. He loved it.

Cas pat him on the head and went to see to his guests.

**********************

It was long after midnight when the last of the guests left. Dean had pushed Sam towards his room, the boy not wanting the night to end. He walked to his and Benny's room and Benny was already in bed. Dean stripped down and climbed into bed.

"That was fun." Dean said quietly.

"Cas throws a mean shindig." Benny said. 

The room was dark and still. They moved closer together.

"My heat will be soon." Benny's words filled the room. 

"Cas said." Dean reached out and linked his fingers with Benny's. "We'll all go home, get you settled, and then we'll come back here to give you space my omega."

"Oh." Benny's scent changed dramatically and Dean went into full comfort mode.

"Benny?" Dean's voice was worried. "Babe, what is it? Are you scared about being alone because of your leg, it's healing up well and I could sleep in the barn if you are worried." Benny's scent didn't change. "My omega, please? What did I do wrong?" Dean sounded sad. "Not like you want me with you."

Benny let out the smallest whimper.

Dean's eyes widened. "Benny?" His voice was so hesitant. "Benny do you want me with you for your heat?"

"I don't want to impose on you, if you don't want." Benny said. "Been alone plenty."

Dean pulled Benny into a hard kiss. "I want. I really fucking want." Dean growled. He pressed against Benny, so that Benny could feel Dean, and how he was getting hard at just the thought of being with Benny. "I want you Benny. So much. But...I mean, not quite sure what to do. Cas and Ellen have told me a lot and helped, but I'm scared I'll do it wrong." Dean growled just a little, mad at himself for being so much younger than Benny, for being so clueless.

"I would be very pleased Dean, if you shared my heat with me." Benny said simply.

Dean was very still. "Benny, I don't know if I'd be able to stop from biting you, from claiming you." He admitted. "You just, you keep moving more and more into my heart and you are so good with Sam, and you take care of him, of me, and you just are so fucking gorgeous, and capable, and I just want...I want everything Benny." He took a breath. "Maybe we can gag me or something."

Benny brought Dean's hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers. He then moved Dean's hand to his neck. "My bite spot is a little back and off center, smaller because of both my parents being alphas." He moved Dean's fingers over the spot. "Make sure when you bite, that it is right there."

Dean's fingers spasm on the spot, dig in tight and Benny moaned at the feel. "Benny." Dean presses their foreheads together. "Benny. My fucking Benny."

"Soon enough." Benny said. "Soon enough my alpha."

Dean growled a little and kissed Benny again. "That's four."

"You gonna count every kiss, because that number is going to get pretty high quick. Developing a power thirst for kissing you pup." Benny warned.

"I'll stop counting when we hit a thousand or so." Dean promised. He knew he'd count every single one.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean, wake up."

"No."

"Dean," the tone was fond and just a little chiding. "Wake up."

"No." Dean put a pillow over his head. "This bed is comfy and if I wake up someone will have something for me to do."

Benny laughed a little. "Because you've had a horrible time, making food, playing with Sam, snow ball wars."

"Cas is too good at throwing those." Dean grumbled. 

"You've been having fun. That's good pup, you need more fun, you are too old."

Dean laughed. "I'm eighteen Benny, that's been a whole bunch of our problems."

"You are too old an eighteen, Dean." Benny sighed. "And I am about to add to that, and I am sorry for it."

Dean didn't like Benny's serious tone. He pulled the pillow away and sat up. "What's up, Benny?"

"I need to go to the cabin." Benny is quiet. "I...can go by myself."

"No!" Dean shouted. "I mean no, I'm going with you Benny." Dean leaned forward. "I want you my omega."

"Last chance to run, alpha." Benny pressed his forehead against Dean's. "Last chance to escape this."

Dean growled. "I'm not escaping, I'm not running. I am keeping you. Forever, omega. Now how long do we have?"

"Just had the first tingles of my heat, won't hit until tomorrow, maybe even late tomorrow. We can have the morning here. Spend a little time with Sam before heading back."

"Okay." Dean said. He paled a little. "Oh god, they are all going to know we're going away to have sex. Sammy's gonna know I'm having sex."

"Dean, most of the hands already think we are having wild sex."

"I'm sorry, shit I'm so sorry, do you want me to straighten it out?"

"Straighten what out Dean? I can live with the guys teasing me about my young and virile alpha." Benny smiled at Dean. "Cas, Sammy, and Hannah know the truth, and that's fine."

"That explains all the damn nudges they kept giving me." Dean sighed. "And the...stories. I don't have to tell people about what we do right? Bragging seems gross."

"No, out bed is just for us."

"Good." Dean got out of bed. "Let's go get breakfast, the pamphlets all said I should make sure you are well fed."

"Yes, alpha." Benny's tone was affectionate. He got dressed as well and left the cane in the room, only limped a little.

They spent the morning with Sam, eating and playing outside, only Dean noticed that Benny was restless and Benny was never restless. He watched Benny shake off snow and go into the house. "Sammy, I'm taking Benny home."

"Sure, I can be packed real quick." Sam said easily.

"No, Sammy. You'll stay here with Cas for a few days, while we go back to the cabin."

"Why? I wanna go home." Sam pouted. 

"Sam, he and I need the place to ourselves." Dean looked at his brother, willed him to understand.

"Oh." Sam's eyes widened. "Ohhhhhh."

"Yeah. So you stay here, bug Cas for those language lessons, and I'll come back for you in a few days."

Sam grinned. "Are you going to mate him Dean? Like claim him and everything? Because I know you are married, but he seems the sort that if you did that, he wouldn't ever leave us." Sam looked sad. "I don't want him to leave us."

"He won't, he thinks you are great for some reason."

"Haha, go take care of him." Sam gave Dean a tight hug. "Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy. Be good."

*************************

Dean stared at their small cabin from the back of the sled. Cas had insisted that a couple of men take them back, to help them shovel out the cabin, and to give Benny's leg a bit of a break. Dean smiled, the place really did feel like home now. He loved it.

"Come on, let's dig out the porch and get you inside." Dean said to Benny. He made Benny stay all bundled up on the sled, while they did the work. The hands kept making faces at Dean, who ignored them but couldn't stop the blush. It was an hour to finish all the work and light the fire in the house Benny offered to make the men some coffee but they all looked at the pair and quickly made their excuses and left. Dean and Benny stood in the main room and looked at each other.

"I don't know what to do." Dean blurted out. "I read the pamphlets and Cas talked with me about a few things, but I have no idea what to do. I've never...I've never." He closed his eyes and he clenched his fists. He felt Benny come closer.

"You've grown."

"Huh?" 

Benny touched Dean's cheek. "You were just a hair shorter than me, when we wed. You now stand equal. Bet you'll still get a little more, be a bit taller than me." He brought up his other hand and cupped Dean's face. "Open your eyes, alpha."

Dean opened them and Benny was so close, scruff growing back in, eyes painfully blue. "You are so fucking gorgeous."

Benny smiled. "I have grey in my beard, some nasty scars now, and not exactly cuddly."

"Gorgeous omega. My omega. I don't want to do this wrong." Dean whispered.

Benny kissed him and Dean leaned into it, letting Benny lead. "There is no wrong. There is just us. My heats...they hurt, quite a bit actually, but I stay more lucid than some."

Dean whimpered a little. "Can I stop the pain?"

"That's what we are going to find out." Benny said. "Help me heat some water. I want a bath."

"Sure, I can do that." Dean set some pots to heat and fussed around the room, fluffing pillows, straightening things.

"Thought I was supposed to be the one nesting?" Benny was laughing just a little.

Dean immediately dropped his hands. "I just want you comfortable."

"And you are still nervous."

Dean nodded a little.

"How about a glass of that mead?" 

"Yes please." Dean tried not to sound desperate. He ran out to the root cellar and came back with the bottle. He poured two small glasses and realized that Benny was pouring water into the tub. He went into the bedroom and watched as Benny put the pots down and began to undress. "I could go."

"Keep me company, Dean." Benny said easily. He climbed into the tub and sighed happily. "Cas promised it was fine for me to have a proper bath again, the stitches are all done with their job." Benny leaned his head back on the edge and closed his eyes.

Dean looked at him. "You are happy to be home." He handed over a glass and sipped at his, the mead still punching him in the gut.

"I am. Didn't build the place, well this room. But it had been here, but I made it mine. First place since my childhood home that felt like mine." Benny rolled his head to look at Dean. "Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, I am." Dean looked around their small room. "It's...it's the first place I've felt safe in a long time. And Sammy loves it."

"Would you ever want to travel?"

"Maybe, I mean Sam is going to want to go to school, and I'd see him off." Dean said. "But yeah, seeing places could be cool."

"One day, we'll travel, we'll take the road west, through to St. Sebastian and then take the road south by southwest. We'll go through the foothills and when the road splits three ways you take the southern most one. You follow that until the flowers turn purple and sweet smelling, and the grasses grow long. When you reach the end of that road, you'll be where I am from. I'll take you to the edge of the cliffs and show you where our house stood, so you can smell the mingle of flowers and sea."

"That sounds nice." Dean said. "Never seen more than the lake on the other side of our village." He linked his fingers through Benny's. "I'd like to travel with you."

They were quiet and sipped their mead. Dean didn't comment on how thick Benny's scent was growing. "Your water is getting cold. Time to get out baby." Dean put their glasses to the side and held open a towel. "Out you get."

Benny stood and Dean stared at his body. It was just so thick and strong. Benny stepped out of the bath and onto the small mat. Dean began to dry him off slowly, carefully, knowing that in preheat an omega's skin could be sensitive. He began at the shoulders and worked his way down until he was kneeling in front of Benny. He did his best not to pay to much attention to the slowly thickening cock in front of him. He dried Benny's legs and feet and for a moment was confused when it looked like Benny's thighs were wet again. Dean stilled.

"Just a little slick, alpha." Benny explained. "Heat is coming quick, should be full blown by morning." 

"So, morning then." Dean didn't know if he was relieved or not to wait. Benny was smelling so enticing and he was just so damn hot.

"Well suppose we could wait. Or..." Benny's voice trailed off as he dipped his arms and hauled Dean up until they were eye to eye. "Or." he repeated.

Dean swallowed. "Or could be good." He reached out but had no idea what to do with his hands. "Where do I put them?" He asked.

"Where do you want?"

Dean put his hands on Benny's shoulders and began to kiss him. It was nice, he felt he had kissing down pat. Only Benny lightly bit his lower lip and Dean growled. "More." he demanded.

Benny's teeth tugged at Dean's lip again. They kissed some more and Benny pulled Dean tight against him, so their skin was touching as much as possible.

Dean pulled quickly away. He flushed red and began to rub his neck. 'I'm...a...I'm going for a walk."

Benny flinched away, emotions starting to run high, thinking his alpha was rejecting him. "I'm sorry. Stay, please, alpha. Can you maybe think of someone else, I don't mind. You don't have to touch me a lot." Benny hated that he said that, hated how needy heat made him.

Dean stared at him in shock. "Baby?"

Benny tried to stop his whimper. "You don't want to touch me."

"No. Fuck, that's not it baby. Trust me." Dean pointed at his dick that was still hard. Benny stared, he reached out to touch and Dean stepped away. "Don't Benny, it will be too much." Dean stared out the window, it was snowing again. "I, if you touch me, it is going to be over so quick and ugh how embarrassing, one touch of your skin against mine and it is all I can do not to come. Thought maybe if I took a walk could cool off or something. I don't want to disappoint you, when you need me."

"Oh pup." Benny held Dean and pulled him in close. Dean growled a little as Benny's scent filled his head. "I won't need you until morning. So how about we get you used to this." He slid his hands down Dean's back and grabbed his ass and ground their hips together.

"Omega." Dean growled. It felt so good, all that skin and heat against him. Benny just kept rocking Dean against him.

"Shh, pup, don't fret about it, just enjoy." Benny could feel the tension growing in Dean. He took one hand off Dean and reached behind himself, gathering a bit of slick. He took the wet hand and wrapped it around as well as he could around both their cocks. Dean's breath stuttered at the first touch of someone else's hand on his dick.

"Alpha, don't you want to see how my cock looks covered in your come?" The question and a few pulls was enough to tip Dean over the edge. Dean put his head on Benny's shoulder; it felt so different from when he touched himself, so much better. "Edge taken off pup?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, baby." Dean wanted to be embarrassed but he felt too good, languid. He stepped back and looked down. Benny had let go and there was a mess over his hand and his still hard cock. Dean reached over and grabbed a washcloth from by the tub. The water was cool, but do what was needed. He cleaned Benny's palm and lay a gentle kiss in the middle. He carefully cleaned the come off Benny's dick which throbbed from the touching. Dean tossed the cloth away and wrapped his hand around Benny's shorter length. "Show me what you like."

Benny nodded and moved Dean's hand in the rhythm he liked best. Slick was sliding down his thighs. Dean used his other hand to touch the slick, to bring it to his lips. 

"Tastes like..." Dean couldn't describe it. "Tastes like you were made to be mine." It sounded a little silly but he didn't care. "Benny, we going to make a child?" He kept his hand moving over Benny's length.

"Don't rightly know my alpha. Might, might not. Nature is the one in charge of that." His breath was quickening, his hips pushing into Dean's touch.

"Yeah. Want to see you come, my omega." Dean took a chance and leaned forward and licked the tip of Benny's cock. Warm, salty. He leaned back and a few more strokes later, Benny spilled over his hand. Dean used the washcloth to clean his hand up and he pushed Benny to the bed. He got Benny settled and crawled in behind him, cuddled his omega. He licked at Benny's neck where his off centre scent gland was swollen preparing for the full heat.

Benny moaned at the feel of that lick. "Bite me, Dean."

"I will baby. Tomorrow when you are in full heat I am so going to claim you my omega."

"No, now, alpha."

Dean was shocked. "Benny that will hurt too much. The pamphlets all said in high heat, so that your omega is not unduly stressed by the pain." Dean quoted. He kissed the gland.

Benny was quiet. "I want the pain."

"I can't hurt you my omega." Dean said. Every instinct was screaming at him to protect, to worship.

"I was never going to mate Dean, I was to odd, an omega who is practically an alpha. And then an asshole jumped up on his own power put us together. And I was stuck with an alpha. Only, it turned out that idiot gave me my alpha. Been waiting for you since before you were even born, no matter how I tried to deny it." Benny paused. "Pup, I don't care about the pain, because if you claim me in high heat, I wouldn't remember, not really. I stay pretty lucid, but it would fade into everything else. _I want to remember your claim_." The last sentence was a growl, a demand. " _I want to remember the moment I become yours by scent bond and not just by law."_

 _"_ I fucking love you, omega. My omega, my Benny." Dean's hand was going to leave bruises on Benny's hip. 

"Claim me, my alpha." Benny answered. He didn't need to add that he loved Dean, the claim ask being as good.

"Forgive me the pain I cause you." Dean whispered. He sunk his teeth in, exactly where Benny had told him to before the solstice. He had to bite hard, the skin not softened as much as it would be in high heat. He bit a second time, even harder to make sure it held.

Benny was swearing through the pain but in it was a babble of thanks and praise for Dean, for his alpha.

Dean licked the wound, the blood away to help it heal. He kissed the spot gently.

"My omega. My claim, my heart, my everything is yours." Dean said quietly.

"My alpha. I am going to worship the ever loving fuck out of you."

Dean laughed and kissed his bite again. It was close enough to the traditional words for him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was in the library reading when he heard a bit of a commotion out front. A lot of clapping and whistling. He put down the book and went to see what was up.

"Dean!" He yelled. His brother was in the middle of a few of the guys who seemed really happy to see Dean, they were slapping him on the back, like it had been months instead of five days. Why were they - ohhhh. Right. Sam looked to see if Dean looked any different, but he just looked like Dean, maybe a little more relaxed.

"Hey Sammy." Dean broke away from the guys and ran over to hug Sam. "Missed you."

"Ha, bet you were too busy to miss little brother." One of the alphas teased.

"That's enough, give the lad some space." Cas said from the doorway. "To your business." The hands all dispersed. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled at the other alpha.

"Is all well?" 

Dean blushed a little, but less than he thought he would. "Yeah. Yeah everything's good. Benny said it was all over and sent me to collect Sammy, think he wanted a little space to himself."

"Makes sense. We'll feed you lunch, that must have been a hard walk here."

"Benny gave me his snow shoes, those things are awesome."

"Snowshoes?" Sam asked, curious. 

"You'll be on the horse, but you'll see them in action." Dean hugged Sam again, they had never been apart like this before. "Did miss you." 

"Missed you too." Sam held him tight. He realized that Dean might not look different, but he definitely smelled different. "You are mated."

"Sure am, Sam." Dean agreed.

"We're a family." Sam bounced up and down. "Am I going to be an uncle, tell me I'm going to be an uncle."

"Way too early to know something like, Sam, and..."

"And what?" Sam was confused.

"Due to both his parents being alphas, and due to being older for his mating, Benny will be less fertile than the average omega." Cas explained in that professor voice he had been using to give Sam his language lessons.

"Oh, but there is still a chance right?" 

"Yes there is still a chance." Cas said. "Come, I am sure you are anxious for your own bed, though I will miss the company of all of you."

Sam pouted. He had grown to really like Cas, wished the farm was a little closer to the cabin so he could go back and forth at will.

"Summer Sammy, we can visit a lot in summer before hunting season starts." Dean promised, knowing his brother's mind.

"Good." Sam went to the kitchen to get some food for the ride home.

Cas and Dean looked at each other. "Congratulations, Dean."

"Uh, thanks?" 

"I'm not congratulating you on having sex, you do smell mated." Cas smiled a little. "It is a subtle change to your scent, but it is there."

"Oh, thanks. He, he loves me. Didn't expect that."

"I did." Cas gave him a nod and disappeared back into the other room.

Within a couple hours they were packed up and headed back home. "Snowshoes are neat." Sam said, watching Dean walk over top the snow. "How does that feel?"

"Weird but a good weird. So uh, we cleaned up the place a little, but it is still a mess." Dean rubbed his neck. "Sort of were busy."

"What was it like?" Sam asked in a hushed voice. He sort of remembered his dad and Kate locking themselves away for a few days, but it was vague and Dean had always kept him busy.

"It was...I dunno. I was kind of focused on him, and you don't think a lot, all these instincts take over your brain." He laughed a little. "Jeez, Sammy, don't make me talk about it."

"Okay Dean." 

They walked in the quiet until Sam saw the smoke of home. He grinned and nudged the horse quicker, leaving Dean behind. He got the horse set in the barn and stormed into the house. "Benny, I'm home!" Sam shouted. He came to a stop when he saw the mess of the house. There were dishes in the sink, a pile of sheets, and towels, furniture was all askew, the whole house smelled funny, and there was no sign of Benny. Sam was worried. He went and knocked on the bedroom door. "Benny?" He asked. 

"Hey Sammy, come on in." 

Sam cracked the door open and gasped. The one leg of the bed was broken and Benny had all these scratches over his back. The bite on his neck was angry, red and still scabbed over. It was the first time Sam ever growled. Benny stood from where he had been examining the bed leg.

"Sammy?" Benny's chest was covered in more bites and he winced as he straightened. Sam growled louder as Benny limped over to him. "Sammy, breathe, what's wrong?"

"I'll kill him!" Sam said. Benny looked at Sam in shock. Sam growled again and left the room at a run, Benny limping after him.

Dean stepped into the house and barely had time to brace himself when Sam's small form ran into him. Sam started pummeling Dean, swearing at him. Dean blocked the hits as best he could, not wanting to hurt Sam. 

"You jerk, you fucking jerk, he's your omega, you are supposed to protect him, not hurt him. What did you do?" Sam kept trying to hit and kick and his usually neutral scent was going all over the place. 

"What the hell Sam?" Dean asked. He managed to twist and get a decent grip on Sam and held him close and contained. "Breathe Sammy, just breathe."

"You hurt your omega! What to prove your some sort of real alpha? Prove you could what be like those assholes at the bar in town? You hurt Benny, how could you do that?" Sam asked. He growled again and his scent turned sour. And deeper.

Benny had put a shirt on and carefully lowered himself to the ground, trying to hide the wince as his ass hit the floor, but Sam caught it and growled again. "Pup, come here." Benny said. He nodded to Dean, who carefully let go of his brother, ready to pull him away from Benny. But Sam just dove into Benny's arms and started sniffing at his neck. "Oh hush, sweet pup, hush. I'm fine, I promise."

"He hurt you, bad alpha." Sam said, he couldn't stop himself from sniffing Benny's neck a little. He realized he was getting hard and was mortified. He tried to pull away.

Dean could smell the arousal on Sam, and snarled. 

"Alpha enough. It seems walking in here, triggered your brother's presentation." Benny said. He kept a soothing hand on Sam. "Sammy doesn't want me, he's just smelling the heat still on me. I smell like family, but not quite, his body doesn't know what to do." Benny moved Sam back to his neck. "It's okay Sammy, go ahead and smell." Sam leaned into Benny and Benny had been right, he almost smelled like family, like pack. Sam stayed hard, but he didn't want to do anything about it. He liked being held by Benny, it was like...

"Oh, you're the family omega now." Sam said. "You, you're the centre of us."

"Huh?" Benny was stunned, that was never a role for him.

Dean crawled over and wrapped himself around Sam's back and his fingers brushed against Benny. "Yeah, you are baby. You got two rather dumb alphas now to look after, think you can handle it?"

"Neither of my alpha pups are dumb. Smartest ever."

"Not so much a pup anymore." Dean said.

Benny rolled his eyes. "One heat doesn't make you lover of the year." 

"You hurt him." Sam growled. He dick was really starting to hurt, but he didn't want to let go of Benny.

"It was pain, I wanted Sammy. In heat I like it rough. I wanted him to mark me up, it made the claim feel more real." Benny explained. "Dean go get my beige shirt out of that pile of laundry."

Dean went to the pile and dug through it to find the shirt. It was a little rank, smelled of both Benny and him. It was also a little crusty. "Uh baby?"

"Trust me, Dean." Benny said. "Pup, Dean has a gift for you. The family alpha has something to help you."

Dean froze like a deer. He hadn't quite clued in that if Benny was the family omega, he was the alpha. That was John. But John had never come home. He thought of everything he had done for Sammy, even for Adam, since John had been gone. He thought, maybe, maybe he could be the alpha his little family needed. He crouched by his brother, who was sweating a bit. "Here, Sammy, why don't you hold this?" 

Sam snatched the shirt away and cuddled it to his face. "Yeah. I need, I uh, the barn? Should I go away, what do I do? Dean, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Sam started to panic. "I haven't read about this, I was gonna be beta, it was easiest. I'm not prepared, I have zero research." He looked at the other two men. "I, what do I do?" He held the shirt close and pressed down on his dick, hoping it would help, or make the erection go away, something. And then he realized he was touching himself in front of his brother and his mate. "Oh god, I am gross."

"Hush pup, no you aren't. This hit you hard and fast, and you weren't prepared, and you are a kid who likes to be prepared. Dean is going to help you up to your loft and talk to you about what you need to know and I'll clean my heat scent out of the house and make you soup. We'll get your through this young alpha, promise." Benny helped Sam up. "Go up to your loft with your brother, Sammy, I'll go to the barn, give you two an hour first." Benny pushed Sam to his ladder. 

"Yeah, Sam, go up to the loft and strip down and get under your blankets. I'll be up in a sec. You hold that shirt tight." Dean said. He stepped out onto the porch acting completely confident and as soon as he was sure Sammy couldn't see him he collapsed against the house, not even noticing the cold for himself while making sure Benny's coat was buttoned. "Oh fuck Benny, didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I." Benny moved so his body was blocking the wind from Dean a little. "You know how to help him?"

"Yeah, I think so. I know what my dad did didn't really help. Dropping me at the whorehouse? I used the money to get a private room and cried a lot." Dean looked at Benny. "Gonna talk to him. Like how you talked me through stuff the last few days. He likes words, details. So while it's going freak me out, can do it for him."

"Good alpha." Benny gave Dean a gentle kiss. "God we are going to be out of bedding and towels soon. When I come back in, I'll start soaking the ones we ruined."

"Benny, you are going to be an amazing family omega." Dean wondered if that was a bad compliment to give someone such as Benny.

"Not going to be typical."

"None of us are."

"True, go take care of the pup, Dean." Benny pushed him back into the house.

Dean could hear the bed upstairs squeak. He stayed at the base of the ladder, feeling awkward listening to his brother jack off, but wanting to be close, for when things overwhelmed the kid. Sure enough a few minutes later the squeaking stopped and Sam swore and began to cry a little. "I'm coming up Sam."

"Ewww gross Dean." Sam said.

"Totally gross." He agreed but he still climbed up. "But I'm not going to let you suffer. Where's the shirt we gave you?" 

"Over there, felt stupid to bring it into the bed."

"You need the comforting scent. It will help level yours out, it is spiking, sour and bitter, it will soothe you." Dean grabbed the shirt and put it under Sam's pillow. Sam breathed in and his scent slowly evened out a little. "Good, good." He smoothed Sam's hair which was drenched with sweat. "Have you masturbated before this?"

"Dean!"

Dean was quiet and just waited. He tried to treat it like how Cas had talked him through stuff before, how Benny had talked to him during the heat.

"Yeah a bit."

"Okay, you need to do it a little different in a rut than other times. You need to think about your knot." Dean said calmly. He saw an old shirt of Sam's, one that had been repaired three or four times. He grabbed it and tore a strip off and formed a quick slip knot. "You won't be popping much of a knot this first time, but you will a bit. Wrap this around your dick right over your knot. The knot needs compression or it just swells and hurts. You can stroke yourself and then tightened this over the knot. Not to the pain, not to cut off blood, more like a sock that is just a little too tight but still comfortable. You won't come if you don't squeeze your knot."

"Can't I just squeeze with my hand?" Sam asked looking at the fabric.

"You can when you are playing but you'd have to squeeze at the same pressure for about 20 minutes, maybe more and your hand would get tired. A lot easier to hold the end of the fabric than your dick."

"Did Dad tell you this?"

"No, I figured it out on my own." Dean said quietly. "Still hard?"

"Yeah, it hurts Dean." Sam whimpered a little.

"Okay slip the fabric around, you know where the knot will form right?" 

"Just a little up from the base."

"Good, that's right Sammy." Dean waited while Sammy got it adjusted. "Okay so stroke and when you feel your knot pop, it will be weird, different, but just touch it, like you regularly would and when it feels like you want to come, tighten the fabric." 

Dean smoothed Sam's hair again. "I'll go get you some water."

"Don't go?" Sam begged.

Dean nodded. "Not far." Dean went to the edge of the loft and faced out, dangling his legs over the edge. He sang a little to block out his brother's noises. He heard the 'oh god' and could smell the change in Sam, the scent of a spent orgasm. "Be right back buddy."

He went and got a pitcher of water for drinking, and one with a cloth to clean Sam up. Benny came in as Dean was just about to head up. Dean nodded and Benny climbed up, carrying the water pitcher.

"How are you young alpha?" Benny asked.

"Oh god don't see me like this, this is humiliating." Sam squirmed.

"Where I am from, by the sea, presentations are a joy, not something to be hidden or treated like a dirty experience. The family helps the person going through the change, it is celebrated." Benny poured some water and held the cup to Sam's lips who took a grateful sip. "You make our family stronger today Sam, that is a wonderful thing. Though you are going to go through a lot more food this week. Good thing I did all that extra hunting." He put the glass down and held out his hand for the cloth and bowl. He wiped down Sam's face and neck. Sam leaned into the touch. Dean sat at the foot of the bed. Not quite touching, but close, his scent a comfort. This was Sam's pack. He could already catch more nuances in their scents, just how much they had blended together.

"Did you have an omega to help you, Benny?" Sam asked. He turned bright red and snatched the cloth away before Benny could wash him any lower. Sam did a quite wipe of his dick and stomach and threw the cloth back into the bowl.

"No but my mama had thoroughly consulted the midwife and helped her a bunch, she helped clean me up, found me...items to use to fill me, when I said I didn't want her to find me an alpha. Dad filled my room with sea grasses, knowing I found the smell of them comforting. They talked me through what they knew and told me they were proud of me, that I was amazing, and that while presenting sucks balls, it was incredible what it gave to you."

"Sucked balls?" Sam giggled.

"My mama did have a turn of phrase."

"Is that why you are so fine with Cas liking alphas, because your parents were both alphas?" Sam asked. He winced, he didn't think he was supposed to know about that, but he listened a lot while at the farm house and had learned many things.

"In part. I also like to think that I believe that love matters more than what your fun bits do." Benny said. "You need some food yet?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks, Benny." Sam said. 

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Benny kissed Sam's head, and gave Dean a more personal kiss and then went down the ladder. 

Dean slid up the bed and lay down beside Sam. "Better?"

"Yeah. How long is this gonna last?"

"Couple days probably. You'll get to use the nice copper tub in our room."

"Cool." Sam looked at Dean. "I know you two are still newly mated, but will you?"

"Staying right here Sammy." Dean promised.

"Okay then."

***********************

The next two days were a bit of a blur as they helped Sam through his first and unexpected rut. It was late and Dean was thinking that Sammy was over the worst of it, he hadn't had to take care of himself for a few hours. This should all be over by dawn.

"Dean what was it like?"

"What was what like?" He whispered back. Benny had gone to bed hours ago after spending time with Sammy, talking to him, reading to him, holding his hand when Sammy was aching and chafed and just wanting to be done with it all.

"Sex. Was it good? Is it like people talk about?" Sam stared at Dean who was on the pillow next to him.

"No. And yes." Dean said. "What you overheard is all the physical stuff and yeah you think what you are doing feels good, having someone else do it is better. The first couple times were awkward, I was sure I would break him. They always say when you take your omega for the first time, they should be on their hands and knees and I was so nervous, Benny pushed me on the bed and rode me. Took until day 2 of his heat for me to feel comfortable taking charge."

"That's when the scratches and bites happened?"

"Yeah, it felt good to mark him. He could have such a better alpha than me. Guess wanted to mark him up, put myself into his skin. And he liked it." Dean smiled. "So yeah the put your parts into the parts of your mate, that is all mind blowing, but they don't tell you about the conversations you have while knotted, the soft kisses, the cleaning each other up. They can make it sound like a dull obligation to help you omega when the sex part is quiet, but I liked that best."

"That sounds nice. I like words."

"I know you do Sammy. And some day, when you are older, you'll find a person to share them with, and it will be everything you want."

"Dean is it wrong that I was picturing someone while I was touching myself."

"No, not at all." Dean said simply. "A pretty face, can help you focus, push you where you need to be, everyone does it. Someone from the village?"

Sam blushed and shook his head. "I don't want to say."

"Understandable." Dean said. "Think you are done."

"Good." Sam was relieved. "I can have a bath in the morning right?"

"Do you want one now?"

"Oh yes please, but Benny's asleep."

"He won't mind. Hot water?"

"Not super hot, just warm enough."

"Okay." Dean slid down the ladder and started to warm the water. He whistled up when he had the bath ready and Sam went down the ladder and only when he reached their room, did he remember he was naked. 

"Uh." 

"Oh just get in here, not like we haven't seen it over the last couple days." Dean shouted.

Sam walked in and sank into the water quickly. He sighed in relief. He looked over and Dean was leaning against the bed and Benny was barely awake, touching Dean's hair. Dean was leaning into the touch. Sam soaked in the water, eyes closed, listening to the quiet murmur of their voices. It was comforting just as it had been over the last couple of days. He opened his eyes and saw Dean pull Benny's hand to his mouth and kissed the palm.

He wanted someone to touch like that, someday.

"Dean?" 

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I'm glad it was you. I'm glad it was you two for this. It was weird and awkward and uncomfortable, but not miserable. I thought it would be miserable and you two made it not like that at all." He looked at them. "I'm glad Kate didn't want us, threw us away."

"Sam, she didn't -"

"No, she did, and it's okay, I forgive her. Because it put us here. This is better. This is the best." Sam looked at them. "We're a good little pack aren't we?"

"Yes young alpha, we are." Benny said.

Dean smiled. "Ain't no one who's going to mess with the Winchester men."

"Lafitte." Sam added in.

"Nah, young alpha, I'm fine being a Winchester with you two."

Dean's smile was blinding. "Winchester pack to the end."

Sam grinned and dunked his head under the water.

He had a proper family.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean stood very still and focused. It was just past dawn, the sky not quite light yet, but enough to see. He let his shoulders fall and closed his eyes. "Don't just trust your eyes, trust your ears, trust your fingers, trust your heart." He said. He drew back, and it hurt but less than it did a few weeks ago. He liked the calluses he was gaining. He breathed in slowly, steadily and opened his eyes. There was the soft thwap of the arrow leaving the bow and hit the target close to centre. Dean smiled, he was getting better.

"Step forward with your foot a little more. Create a smooth line." Benny said from the porch. He sipped his coffee. "Think you might be ready for a heavier draw soon, you've bulked up some in the last couple months." 

Dean looked down at his arms which were more muscle than when he had married Benny. "Still like throwing a knife more."

"You are a natural at that, and it is a handy tool, but you have to be a lot closer for that. Bow buys you a hundred yards instead of 10."

"I can't shoot a hundred yards, I'm shooting like 15." Dean protested.

"You will, you are a natural Dean." Benny came over and stood beside Dean. "Draw again." He adjusted Dean's leg and pulled his shoulders back. "Come on alpha, this is to feed your family, to take care of your pack. Aim true." Benny kept his hand on Dean's chest and breathed with him. Dean hit the target dead. "Good, alpha. Real good."

Dean put the bow down. "Do I get a reward?"

Benny kissed his neck and nuzzled.  Dean leaned into the embrace.

"Hey we agreed, sun's up, you two keep a few inches of space!" Sam said as he came out of the barn.

"Honeymoon phase Sammy." Dean shouted.

"It's been two damn months since you claimed, honeymoon's over."

"Now young alpha, if you think how a relationship works, doesn't speak well for your future." Benny said, but he smiled. He remembered being grossed out seeing his parents kiss and somehow they had sort of ended up Sammy's parents. "How's the horse doing?"

"Good." Sam looked around. "It's too early for spring isn't it?" The snow was a lot thinner on the ground and they only had a few layers on, instead of being swaddled deep. 

"It's a winter thaw, we'll get walloped with a storm soon enough, but always a warm week or two about now." Benny looked at them. "Probably melted enough for us to make a trip to town."

Sam and Dean both cheered like kids they were and ran to the house. Benny picked up the bow and drew back. He quickly let go of the bowstring as pain seared through his shoulder. Cas had done a good job, but he wouldn't shoot again. It hurt, but he had other things to focus on these days. And Dean had taken to training well, he'd be ready by the time deer season was here.

Benny walked inside and laughed as Dean already had breakfast sandwiches being prepped and Sam was writing a list of everything they needed. "I take it you two are getting a little cabin fever?"

The brothers looked at each other and then to Benny and nodded.

"Guess it is a good thing I had set some money aside for the winter thaw break, so we could buy some treats isn't it?" Benny said idly and watched the two light up.

"How much?" Sam asked.

"Family pot has 20 silver for soap and other things like that, and we each get 5 silver to spend as we like." Benny laughed at Sam's gasp. "That should buy you a good few books to get through the last of winter."

"Oh my god, thanks Benny. I'll grab an extra bag." Sam ran up to his loft.

"You're carrying those back, 5 silver can buy him a lot of books." Dean said. He put some food in front of Benny. "You need to eat more, still a little thin from the attack."

"I'm fine Dean."

"I know, but indulge me." He put a second sandwich in front of Benny. He sat down. "Tell me the real reason we have so much money Benny."

Benny frowned, he didn't like how well Dean was starting to read him. But he didn't lie. "Thought maybe we'd have to start buying baby things." 

"You could maybe be -"

"Dean, not a single symptom, and knew it wouldn't be easy, but still had hopes I guess." Benny shrugged. "Silly."

"Not so silly." Dean moved closer and wrapped himself around Benny. "Next heat, we'll have like extra sex and like do it upside or whatever the old wives tales say."

Benny snorted a little. "That's another four months away Dean."

"So we'll have lots of time to get good at the sex."

Benny smiled a little. "We're already pretty good."

"We'll get better."

"Your brother is going to just move into the barn."

Dean grinned. "Good, then you can stop trying to be so quiet."

"Pup, play nice."

Dean's grin widened. "Not what you asked two nights ago."

"Stop the sex talk!" Sam yelled. They jumped apart, not realizing he had returned. "Bad enough what I hear at night, I sleep with a pillow over my head. Come summer, we're making this place a little bigger so I can have a door." Sam froze, wondering if that was over stepping.

"Adding another room seems like a good idea, young alpha." Benny agreed.

"Great. I'll get a book about building while we are in town." Sam said eagerly. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and wolfed it down. "Let's go."

"Go get the horse ready, and we'll clean up."

They were in town a few hours later and Benny divvied up the money. "I'll see to the practicals, you two go have fun." Dean and Sam walked towards the bookstore and Benny went to Bela. They talked a little and discussed what Bela would need from the woods when spring arrived. 

"Bela, is Tessa in town?" Benny asked quietly.

Bela raised a brow. "She is, but you know how private she is."

"I know, but she'll be the only one who has what I need, but don't know if she'd let me in the door. I don't look like her usual clientele." Benny looked at Bela. "Please, help."

Bela opened a drawer and pulled out a small wax wrapped bar. It smelled dark and seductive. "Bring this as a gift, along with your coin. She'll at least listen to you. You owe me."

"I have no doubt you'll collect."

"Damn straight." She grinned. "Better hurry if you don't want your alpha know about this."

Benny nodded and went out Bela back door and wound his way through a back alley and knocked on a black door.

Tessa opened and took one look at the large man and was ready to shut the door. 

He held up the small bar. "I swear, I'm an omega, and I need your help. Bela gave me this to give to you."

Tessa nodded and let him in. Benny looked around curious but she lead him to a small room. "You need my help."

"I do." He looked at the woman, the one people whispered was a witch. He looked at the bottles on the wall, filled with different things, for different purposes.

"You need me to end something." It was a common reason for omegas to show up at her door.

Benny shook his head. "No. No I need you to start something."

She raised a brow, intrigued. 

Twenty minutes later Benny's money was gone and he left with a small pot of tea leaves. He made his way through town and found Dean and Sam talking with Miss Ellen.

"There you are, you fool. Began to worry your alphas." Ellen teased.

Benny rolled his eyes. "Bela was feeling chatty."

"We stopped by, you weren't there." Sam protested. "We would have seen you if you came out the front door."

Ellen looked sharply at Benny, she knew where you went if you went out Bela's back door. Benny shook his head and put his hand over his heart, hoping that Ellen would understand nothing was wrong. She nodded but still looked stern. "Well come on in, all of you, let's have an ale and catch up before you head back home. Going to take you a while carrying all the books little bit there bought." Benny looked at the bag at Sam's feet. It was an impressive haul.

They stayed and ate and gossiped with Ellen for a couple of hours.

The walk back all three were happy and the weather stayed nice.

Nice enough that Sam gave them a sly look. "Think I'll bunk down in the barn with the horse if that's cool." He gave Dean a broad wink.

Benny tried to not laugh too loudly, the kid was a romantic.

They put everything away and cooked a nice but easy supper and Sam grabbed his blankets and a couple of new books and gave them a wave and was gone.

Dean and Benny looked at each other. "Tea?" Benny asked.

"Sure." Dean said, "That would be nice. Bought some more wire and stones." He blushed a little. "I brought a few of the bracelets I made into that little shop run by Pam? She uh bought them and put in an order for a few more."

Benny looked at Dean, a wonderful smile growing over his face. "Dean, that's incredible! We need to celebrate. I'll get the last of the mead." He hurried out to the root cellar and grabbed the last bottle. He came back to the house where Dean was holding a small box. Benny poured them both a glass and raised it in toast. "To my wonderful and talented, alpha."

"Not exactly a real job for an alpha, making trinkets."

"Why not? Brought in money that helped your family, seems good to me." Benny replied.

"Not so much money, and I spent most of it on this." Dean thrust the box at Benny. "I need you and Sam to teach me better negotiation skills."

"What's this?" Benny asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Think you are supposed to open it and find out."

Benny put his glass down and opened the box. Inside there was a leather cuff. Black, with two silver buckles, and stamped with an old symbol that was for an alpha and omega who were perfectly matched, a single joined unit with no end.

Benny just stared at the leather and said nothing.

"I'll take it back." Dean said. His scent had gone from hopeful, to sad.

"No." Benny cleared his throat. "No. This is just...it's gorgeous Dean. I've never had a gift that mattered like this one before." 

"Really?" Dean reached out and took the bracelet out of the box. 

"Really, alpha. This is, I like this." He finished lamely.

Dean smiled and snapped the bracelet onto Benny's wrist and he kissed the pulse point. He smiled at the change in Benny's scent. "We have the house to ourselves."

"We do." Benny agreed.

"Think we should get naked and have some fun?"

"Keeping the bracelet on." Benny replied.

Dean growled a little at the thought of his omega wearing only his gift to bed. He dragged Benny over to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. "Get naked."

"Yes, alpha." Benny said with that small growl of his own.

 

Sam was talking to the horse and just sighed when he heard Dean shout. Turned out they had been keeping quiet, if this is what they sounded like when he was out of the house. "I'm not going to be that lame when I mate." He told his horse. The horse nodded his head in agreement.

 

***********************

"Hey Benny, what's that you are putting in your tea?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm, young alpha?" Benny asked casually, as he carefully put the pot away.

"You've been doing it everyday since we got back from town last month. You put an extra pinch of something in." Sam looked at Dean. "Was it bad to ask? Was I not supposed to notice?"

Dean smiled a little. "Nope, he's been trying to hide it from both of us."

Benny sat down and looked at his two smug alphas. "Can't put anything past you two."

"So what is it?" Sam asked, curious as always.

Benny sipped his tea. "Went to an apothecary in town. Cas had recommended a tea to help with the lingering pain in my shoulder and leg, supposed to help keep the skin supple, help the muscles heal. Don't know if it is actually doing anything, but can't hurt."

"When did he tell you that baby?" Dean asked. They hadn't seen Cas since the solstice.

"One of the letters he left me." Benny replied easily. "You know we've gotten a couple of those."

"Oh sure." Dean knew Cas had made some lesson plans for Sammy, and the standard letters for Benny. He had even included a couple notes for Dean at that tree in the woods they used for correspondence.  It hadn't been a lot, there had been a good bit of snow this winter, but still a few messages got through. "Why try to hide it though?"

"Felt a little silly." Benny lied. "It's probably just snake oil, and I spent all my money on it. Shoulder doesn't feel that much different, but the stuff doesn't taste gross, so might as well finish the pot out."

Dean leaned over and kissed him. "Hey, it's not big, you wanted to get all the way better. A reasonable wish."

"Sure." He smiled as Dean scented him a little, to reassure him. "Want to work with the bow today?"

"Nope we are just doing to have fun today, swear I saw a patch of land, actual green grass. We're goofing off today." Dean said. "We'll light a fire outside melt some away from the house and play and go for a walk and just all hang out."

"We all hang out already Dean, it's winter in the woods." Benny's voice was dry.

"Oh come on it's different." Dean poked him.

"I suppose it is." Benny agreed. He fiddled with the cuff on his wrist a little. He liked the weight of it. "Let's have some fun then."

They had a good day outdoors, the first full day out doors in a long time and Sam looked to the path. "Benny, think we could go visit Cas and the farm? Way has to be clear enough."

"I think a few days away could do us all some good." Dean admitted.

But the proper thaw meant there was work to be done. Benny was about to say no, but he looked at their faces. "Yeah that could be good. I need to do a few things but you two could go ahead and then I'd meet you in a couple days."

"We can help you." Dean said quickly.

Benny kissed his mate. "I love you, alpha, but have to admit, a couple days of quiet by myself, don't sound horrible. Was alone a long time, and sometimes I miss the space - sort of like how you two miss people."

Dean nodded he could understand that. "Will Cas mind if we just show up?"

"Not in the least, I'm sure he would enjoy the company of you two." Benny promised. "You'll go in the morning. Take the horse, it is a walk I'm well used to in comparison to you two."

That night in bed Dean was snuggled in Benny's arms. "Is it weird that I almost don't want to go? Haven't been apart from you since we met. Not for more than a few hours really."

"It's two days Dean."

"Shut up, I'm being sentimental." Dean gave him a faux punch to the ribs. 

Benny kissed him. "My parents had to be apart once for three months. Dad went to sea, we had a hard winter and needed the extra money. I was devastated, just heartbroken that he was going to be gone so long. Mama was just fine though, tended to the sheep, never pretended she could see the boat, never cried."

"Until one night you woke up and found her distraught?" Dean asked.

"My mama distraught, hell no." Benny laughed. "No, I was moping and she sat me down. Asked how much I loved my father and I said more than anything. She said she felt the same, and that he loved us more than anything too." Benny rubbed his hand down Dean's back. "It just made me mad, how could she say she loved him and not be sad that he was gone? And she explained that her heart was so full of him, that he wasn't really gone. That he was there right beside her just a little bit. I asked the thing that scared me the most, what if he didn't come back and she laughed and said a love like that, he didn't come back, well she would just go find him, no matter how far or long it took. She made it seem simple, easy." He looked at Dean. "So if we survived three months, I think you can survive two nights."

"Yeah but that would imply you love me more than anything." Dean said.

Benny looked at him quietly.

"Oh." Dean leaned into him. "Oh my omega, thank you for spending the day with me."

"My alpha, thank you for being at my side." Benny answered. He pulled Dean into a kiss and then rolled Dean on top of him. "But you know, if you wanted to give me a memory to keep me warm the next two nights, I wouldn't object."

"I can absolutely do that." Dean said and he slid a hand into Benny's sleep pants.

********************

Benny was pleased with the clean out he did of the root cellar. It was bare, but not too bare considering he had been feeding two still growing alphas. The water at the pond was starting to crack and they'd be able to easily fish soon. Rabbits would be abundant soon enough. They were in pretty good shape. He went back to the house and realized that if he left soon he could actually make it to Cas's that night. It would be dark, but the things that hunted at night were still hibernating, and nowhere near Cas's farm. One night and a day and a half and he was missing his alpha. This winter had turned him into such a sap. He packed his rucksack, careful with the last bit of the fertility tea Tessa had given him. He'd need to go get more soon. He packed a few change of clothes and figured he was good to lock up.

He made sure the fire was well out, and that everything looked good. He put on a scarf and coat, knowing that the walk would get cold as the sun set. Benny realized that he had left his good walking boots on the front porch and went to get them.

He opened the front door of his cabin and stayed very still when the crossbow pointed at his throat.

"My name is John Winchester and I am here to collect the two boys you stole from the village, you fucking son of a bitch omega freak."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas smiled as Dean kept walking to the end of the lane. "He'll be here soon enough." Cas called out to him.

"He's being all weird." Sam said from beside Cas.

"No, he's being a young alpha in love with his mate." Cas replied gently. "Being apart from the one you love is rough. And Benny is a day later than Dean hoped."

"Do you still miss your mate?" Sam asked.

"Everyday, but the edge of it is smoothed over. He'd be quite mad at me if I mourned forever." Cas looked at Sam. "Dean's also restless for another reason."

"What?" Sam leaned forward a little. Cas was using his teaching voice.

"Most omegas have a quarterly heat. Benny with both parents being alphas is only semi-annual. But Dean's instincts, the little hum in the back of his brain is telling him his mate will be needing him, it's making him anxious about Benny, worried for his omega."

"Our brains really do that?" Sam frowned. "That wasn't in the pamphlets."

"Not a lot of information about non-typical omegas, or alphas out there. It would be quite blasphemous."

"When I go to school, I'm fixing that." Sam let out a little growl.

Cas was about to answer but they heard a whistle from the woods. He laughed out loud as Dean bolted. He saw Benny and waved and watched as Dean threw himself at Benny and if Benny weren't so strong he would have been tackled. Instead he easily caught his alpha and swung him around a little.

"Let's give them a moment." Cas put a hand on Sam's back and lead him into the house.

*************************

_I didn't steal nobody, get that out of my face._

_My boys wouldn't come here willingly, out to nowhere, out to you, I heard about you in town, fucking freak._

_Didn't say they came willingly, just that I didn't steal them._

 

"Benny!" Dean ripped Benny's scarf off and began scenting his neck. He was so happy to see his omega, who smelled also, "You smell off."

"Was cleaning part of the root cellar with lye." Benny explained. "Found an animal hole, had to deal with that why I am a day late."

Dean scented him some more. "No, there is, why do you smell sad?"

"Saw a dead wolf on the walk, made me think of the attack, how close I am came to losing everything." Benny was thankful for Dean's youth, a couple more years and Dean would easily catch his lies.

But right now, it just made Dean go all protective. "Oh baby, shhh, everything is fine. We're here, are little pack is great." Dean kissed his omega. "Come on, let's go inside. Chillier today."

They walked hand in hand into the farm house.

 

_What the hell are you doing to my boys?_

_Nothing._

_Bullshit. You have some sort of sick plans or something._

_Well I feed them three squares and buy Sam books and teach Dean to hunt, which is a lot more than your mate did. Or is the little detail that they came to me starving, not of interest to you?_

_Dean can't hunt._

_Dean isn't the child you left behind._

_He's 19. He's a pup._

_No, he isn't._

 

 

Benny watched Sam play with the puppies in the backyard.

"I hate you Cas." Benny kept watching. He groaned when Dean got in on it. There was one little puppy who kept tripping over its own feet that kept circling the young alphas. "That's going to be another mouth to feed."

"Maybe you won't have to take it home." Cas smirked. 

Sam came running over, with the pup in hand. "I named him Bumble, because he sort of reminds me of a bumble bee, don't know why." He held the dog up to Benny. 

"Hello Bumble." Benny said.

Sam nuzzled the puppy and ran back to Dean.

"I really hate you." Benny glared at his friend.

Dean came over all muddy. "I can tell him no. We don't have enough food, we don't have enough."

"No, spring is here to stay, we can stretch the stores and we'll be able to supplement soon, he'll be happy with a lot of scraps." Benny scratched at his beard.

Dean gave him a look. "We don't have to make sacrifices like that just because Sammy fell in love. We run tight. And means more hunting for next winter."

"Alpha, you'll make it work. We'll make it work." Benny corrected his mistake quickly. "And that's a hunting dog if trained right."

They looked at Sam rolling with the dog. "It won't be trained right." Dean said. "Unless by training you mean worship Sammy."

"The pup can have the pup, Dean."

"You are too good to us." Dean kissed Benny, careful not to get him too dirty.

"I'm really not." 

 

_They deserve better than you, than this isolation._

_Better ain't you John._

_I can give them a life, a future._

_Because you were doing such a bang up job of it. Disappearing for years, really helped their future. Helped it so much, they were kicked out of their home and into mine._

_Dean and Sam deserve everything, every chance._

_On that sir, we agree_.

 

Benny was quiet at dinner, but he often was when in a large group. Dean couldn't stop himself from touching him, offering food, trying to take care of him. The hands winked at him, and Hannah smiled. Sam would have said he was being gross, but he was too busy trying to sneak scraps to Bumble. 

"Go for a walk with me Dean?" Benny asked him.

Dean immediately got up from the table and blushed when the scrape of the chair drew everyone's attention. "Sammy, we're going for a walk. Don't spoil your dog."

Sam nodded even as he slipped the puppy more food.

Benny and Dean went out the door. Benny grabbed a tarp and a couple blankets from the box on the porch and lead Dean down a path east, to the side of the fields. They went through trees, until the reached a small circle clearing. Benny put the tarp down and then a blanket. "Lie down and look up." He settled beside Dean and looked up as well.  It wasn't dark yet, but they could still see the moon. 

"This is a nice spot."

"The hands are a little scared of it, think it is a fairy circle." Benny stared at the sky. "When it is very late and you lie here and look up, you can see the Sailor's star, the one that guides home." He pointed. "Dad said when he had been at sea, he was in charge of night watch and he knew to keep it in front of him to get back to us."

"So if I wanted to go to where you grew up, then I would keep it behind me." 

"That's right." Benny agreed.

"Why do you want to go back Benny? What if that asshole is still there."

"He isn't." Benny said. "Got word a few years ago, from an old friend that he finally went too far, and was killed 'in an accident'" He kept staring at the sky. "I want you to meet my parents, even if it is their graves."

Dean nodded a little. This part of the woods was so still. "My mom would have liked you, she would have liked how you take care of us." Dean laughed a little. "My dad would hate you."

Benny didn't laugh along, he just kept staring at the sky.

 

_I hate you._

_I figured since you are sitting at my table still pointing a weapon at me._

_I'm taking my boys away._

_You are welcome to try._

_Why are you growling, how are you growling?_

_Not your concern, you aren't touching my alphas._

_You grooming my Sammy? Sick freak. I'm taking my boys. I've been to the magistrate and dissolved your marriage, people in town were happy to prove duress._

_And if they don't want to go?_

_You saying they want this isolation. What about a career for Dean, what about school for Sam? You going to keep them locked away? If you love them you want what is best for them, can you honestly say that this, that you are best for them?  
_

 

Dean was kissing Benny as night fully fell. "Can we?"

"If you don't mind potentially freezing your balls off." Benny said.

"I'll risk it. This feels like a magic spot." Dean nuzzled Benny's neck, scented him. He could smell arousal, love, and still there a hint of sadness. He slid a hand into Benny's pants and palmed his cock. "Wanna fuck you baby."

Benny kissed Dean hard and grabbed ass so they could grind together. "We spoon, we can do this without taking too many clothes off." He rocked his hips up a bit.

"Could it is cold out here. But this is nice." Dean slid off of Benny and cuddled up behind him. He nuzzled at his claim bite. He helped Benny push his pants down to his knees and touched a finger to Benny's hole where slick was gathering.

"Cold." Benny said, but he moaned when Dean slid his finger in. 

"More slick than I expected." Dean said quietly. He kissed his mark some more. Benny just hummed in agreement. The hum became a groan when Dean pushed two fingers in. Dean undid his own pants and moved them about a bit. He pressed three fingers into Benny taking it slow.

"Need you in me, alpha."

"Shh baby, I have you." Dean promised. He pulled his fingers out and carefully lined up. The angle was not great and took him a couple tries before he slid into Benny. He rocked his hips and pulled Benny as close as he could. They moved together quiet except for harsh breaths that echoed in the woods.

Dean began to move quicker. "Fuck babe, think my knot is going to pop." It didn't happen commonly outside a heat or rut but had a couple times, when they had been super passionate.

"Knot me, Dean. Want to feel that. Need that tonight Dean."

Dean pushed his knot into Benny and a few more pumps of his hips was coming. When he could think he realized he had neglected Benny. He moved his hand and quickly jerked him off. "My mate, my Benny." He kept whispering.

"My mate." Benny said. His voice sounded choked like he couldn't say the words.

Dean kissed his bite again. "Mine."

 

_Not that an hour of lectures and threats hasn't been fun, but I have a long journey to get to Dean and Sammy, so how about we wrap this up._

_You aren't keeping my boys._

_Why is it so hard for you to understand that maybe he's happy here?_

_Because he's 19. Because he made the best of a situation doesn't mean it is best. Dean deserves a chance to have a mate his age, one who will give him a big family, one he doesn't have to hide away. You telling me you don't want more for him, for them? You really good enough? Besides, no offence, you aren't the type he used to flirt with. And not like I see a claim mark on your neck. Let me take them home where they belong._

_And if I don't?_

_I go to the courts, claim you kidnapped them, have held them against their will. And I promise if I can't save Dean from you, I'll sure as hell save Sam. You don't let Dean go, he'll never see Sam again._

_You can't do that to him._

_I wouldn't be doing that to him, you would._

 

They walked back to the house where Sam had the dog out watering the flower beds. "Hey Dean, how about you go warm our bed up while I talk to our young alpha here."

"Sure." Dean kissed Benny and went up to their guest room, figuring Sam would get a talk about pet responsibility.

Benny sat on the porch to rest his leg, he needed to be in good shape for tomorrow. "Sit with me Sammy."

Sam sat down. "I'll train him real good, I promise."

"I know you will. I just wanted to say I'm proud of you Sam. Never meant anyone so clever as you." Benny gave him a one armed hug. "I had already started to set money aside for school for you. Saint Sebastian supposed to have a real fine university."

Sam ducked his head, embarrassed, but pleased. 

Benny fished something out of his pocket. "Was going to give you this on your birthday, but couldn't wait. It was my father's." He hands the bracelet to Sam.

"What is it?"

"Abacus bracelet. He sometimes worked as a merchant, looked like a nervous tick, playing with the beads but it helped him do sums quick."

"That is so neat Benny, thanks." Sam gives him a huge hug.

Benny holds on a minute too long. "You are going to be a great man, Sammy."

"Yeah, yeah. Cas has a math book I've been eyeing." Sam ran up the steps and inside.

Benny followed slowly.

 

_They are a four day journey from here._

_Draw me a map, and here is some coin, should help you find a new place to settle._

_Mighty generous of you, what's the going price for ruining a man's life?_

_You say four days, I can do this in three. Gives you plenty of time to get gone. No doubt my boys are going to be relieved to have this nightmare behind them._

_Get out of my house._

_Yes sir, pleasure to reach an understanding._

_I have one request._

_Oh?_

_I'll be gone in three days, but they have personal effects, let them come to collect them._

_You'll be gone, won't leave word on how to find you._

_No word on how to find me, just let them collect their things._

_Very well._

 

Dean smiled when Benny came into the room. "One warmed up bed as promised."

"Thank you kindly, my alpha." Benny stripped down and got into bed. They lay as they often did facing each other and holding hands. Dean chattered on about the last couple of days and plans for their place come spring.

"Dean, you remember how to dress a deer and rabbit, right?"

"Sure."

"Remember to watch your front foot more."

"I know Benny."

"Rufus in the village will buy the skins. The roof will need some work this summer, trade Cas for help with promise of help in the west fields. There is money hidden in a tin in the root cellar, buried right below where the mead was. There is -"

"Benny, what is this all about?" Dean interrupted.

"Sorry, spring thaw always makes me think too much." Benny stared at Dean's face, tried to memorize it. "No matter what, Cas will help you, anything you run to him."

"Of course." Dean was lost, but it seemed important to Benny.

"You know, I think you are going to get even more handsome." Benny ghosted a finger along Dean's cheek. "Barely any pup left on you, alpha."

Dean laughed a little. "Two weeks and I barely have a shadow of scruff."

"Give it time."

They were quiet, just looked at each other.

"Thank you, my omega, for spending the day with me."

"Thank you, my alpha, I will always be at your side." 

Dean was puzzled a little at the change of words but gave Benny a thorough good night kiss.

In the morning he reached out for Benny, but the bed was empty and cold. "Benny?" He looked around the room. Benny's bag wasn't on the ground. Dean scented the air. Benny's scent in the room was weak, and it had that tinge of sadness. 

Dean threw on his pants and was shouting for Cas. He saw the piece of paper.

**More than anything,**

**My heart is absolutely full.**

**Benny**

Dean shouted for Cas more. Sam came stumbling in, Cas, and Hannah close behind. Cas and Hannah were armed.

"Benny's gone. We have to find him before he's too far."

"Dean, he's probably just at the outhouse." Sam grumbled.

But Cas recognized the face of a heartbroken alpha. "We'll start looking."

Dean got dressed and so did Sam, no matter that they told him he should wait at the house. "He's mine to Dean. Not the same to you, but he's my brother." Sam growled.

"Yeah, okay." Dean agreed. They put on their boots and coats and stepped onto the porch. They realized there was a scuffle at the end of the lane. Hannah moved in front of them, holding a wheat scythe. 

"Jesus Hannah, what is that for?" Dean asked.

"Crazy man came up the lane, screaming that he was your father, that he had saved you from the wild omega of the woods."

Dean and Sam froze. The hands had the man subdued and brought him a little closer. Sam began to shake a little and moved closer to Dean.

Dean couldn't stop the growl. "John."

John smiled in relief. "Boys, I found you. I saved you."

 

_Not that Dean would have mated an old, wrong smelling omega like you, but you for sure aren't claimed. No omega worth their salt leaves their alpha._

_You don't know the measure of me._

_I can guess._

_You really can't._

_You aren't claimed._

_Do you see a bite in the normal spot?_

_Right. Of course. This is really best for them._

_Mr. Winchester if I have to look at you for a second longer, I'll kill you._

 

Benny kissed Dean and left him the note and slipped out long before dawn. He found the two extra bags he had left in the woods and started to head west. He touched the cuff bracelet that he couldn't leave behind. He hoped that if John didn't stop them from going back, that Dean would see the empty box and everything he had done in the extra day he had taken, and that Dean would understand what it meant.

He put his hat low and moved as quickly as he could.

He had perfect happiness for a few months, that was more than many got, more than he thought he'd ever have, and Dean would get to keep Sam.

Benny walked west and made sure he never turned his head back.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Cas didn't care that they knew the man, he put himself between the Winchesters and the stranger. "What have you done to Benny?" Cas growled. Every single person flinched from the noise and smell of him. Even John, Dean noticed. It gave Dean a grim sort of satisfaction.

"He ran away." John said. "Didn't want the boys."

"Bullshit." Dean and Cas growled in unison.

"Dad, that's a lie." Sam added in. "Benny loves us."

"He kidnapped you!"

"Kate sold us out! Threw us away." Sam yelled. He pushed past Dean and Cas and got right up to their father. "We were starving, because you went on one of your stupid hunts and didn't come home. And Dean did everything he could, but it wasn't enough and you were declared dead and she married the magistrate and threw us to what she thought were the wolves because she hated the sight of us." Sam was breathing harshly, air couldn't settle in his lungs. "Benny loved us. He wouldn't leave us."

"He already has." John answered. His face softened. "Son. Sammy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I was gone so long, and things got so hard, but I did it. I found the guy who killed your mom and he's been brought to justice."

"I don't care about that. I care that you left and let us think you were dead. I care that Kate didn't want us. And Benny did. And now you've done something." Sam kicked his dad. "I hate you." He ran into the house.

"Hannah." Cas said quietly. She handed his the scythe and went in after the young alpha.

"Dad." Dean growled. "Where is my omega?"

"I dissolved the marriage son, it was easy. The sheriff agreed it was under duress and we had it annulled. You are free. You and Sammy can come home."

"We have a home. Now I'll repeat and you best answer before I gut you, where is my omega?"

John was surprised at how adult Dean sounded, how very much the alpha. "He's gone. I don't know where, I promise. I told him your marriage was dissolved, offered him some money to leave you boys alone and he agreed easily, said you weren't mated yet and he was happy to have his freedom again. Practically was whistling as I left to come get you. How would I know to find you here, unless he told me?" John asked Dean.

Cas smelled the rage and heartbreak pouring off Dean, it was making him sick. He wondered how John couldn't smell it.

"He said we weren't mated?" Dean's voice was hoarse.

"Of course. When I said you would never mate someone like him, he agreed." John looked at Dean. "Dean, you are free now. Your nightmare is all done with. It's going to be okay, I'm here now, to take care of you two."

Dean didn't say anything, just walked into the house.

Cas waved at the hands who stopped hovering around John. John came onto the porch and was clearly going to go in the house. Cas slammed him into the wall hard. "I don't know what you did, but I promise you that I know Benny wouldn't have cheerfully taken your money and left them. He would die before he left his pack."

John growled. "They are my pack."

Cas just wrenched his arm up. "He would never had just left them for a bit of coin. Never. So you did something."

"Doesn't matter, he's gone and I'm claiming my family back."

"You don't step foot in my house."

"Sam is 14, you can't keep him away from his alpha."

"His alpha is in there with him." Cas growled.

"I'll go to court."

"I know I can't stop them from going with you, but that doesn't mean I have to let you into my home. Don't take me on, I'll destroy you." Cas twisted and pushed John off of his porch. "I'll send them out to you. But I promise I will be watching you. And if they come to more harm by your hand, I will end you."

"I haven't brought them harm, I've saved them!" John roared.

"Go wait at the end of the lane, you pathetic creature." Cas walked into his home.

Hannah stood there. "Sam is in the library and Dean went up to the guest room. Three men are ready to go find Benny."

Cas hugged her. "We can't. Benny wouldn't have left without a good reason, we have to trust him and honour that."

"Even if he was wrong?"

"Even if he was wrong." Cas thought about it. "I'll go to Sam first. Check on Dean?"

Hannah nodded and went up the stairs. Cas knocked on his library door and went in. Sam was pacing, Bumble cowering under a chair. 

"Sam -"

Cas was stunned when all of a sudden Sam was in his arms and trying to kiss him. It was sloppy and desperate and Cas pushed him away. 

Sam tried to reach him. "Cas please. I can't go with Dad! If you claimed me, I could stay here. And I love you. And I could make you happy. Please Cas, please let me stay here. Please." Sam tried to kiss him again.

"Sam." Cas tried to get the young alpha to focus. "Samuel." He said sharply. Cas's scent was hard, and hurt Sam's nose it choked him so. "You are not quite 15."

"Plenty mate as teens."

"Yes when both of them are teens." Cas looked at Sam, the boy was so distraught. "Sam, I hold you in great affection, and consider you a friend. But I am not what you want. You'll go and meet a nice beta, or omega, and live happy ever after."

"I want you."

Cas smiled sweetly. "Pup, even if that is true -"

"It is!"

"Do you think your father would accept you mating another alpha?"

"I don't care."

"I do." Cas held out a hand and brought Sam into a gentle hug. "Sam. Samuel, you are someone with great potential, who is very scared. I won't see you throw away that potential."

"You don't want me."

"No, Sam, I don't." Cas kissed his forehead. "I'm 29 Sam, and an old 29 at that."

"You smell like everything right to me."

"That will fade when you are back in society. I am here for you and Dean, Sam. For whatever you need, a friend, a shelter. I'll check on you both regularly. You won't be alone. I promise." Cas was dying at the smell of fear and loneliness coming off his young friend. "Close your eyes Sam." Sam shut them trustingly and Cas cupped his face and placed a gentle and chaste kiss on his lips. "A first kiss." He said. "Now, you need to be strong for Dean, he will have problems coping without his omega. Can you do that for me?"

 _When I grow up, he's going to be mine_ , Sam thought. He nodded, "Yeah, I'll take care of him. I can write you?"

"I look forward to it." Cas smiled and him and left the library to check on Dean. 

Sam held a hand to his lips and smiled. His first kiss.

*************************

Dean didn't say a word of goodbye, didn't even look at them. When Cas tried to hug him, Dean stepped away with a sharp shake of his head.

Dean and Sam held their small bags, and Dean lead their horse, while Sam carried Bumble. John was waiting at the end of the lane. "Come along boys, you'll see, it's going to be great." John started to lead them away. "I've rented rooms for us, above Miss Ellen's taproom and I'm going to be a proper alpha, raise you boys right. So happy you are an alpha too Sam." John lead them on the road and not down the path to Benny's.

"Dad where are we going?" Sam asked confused.

"This is the way back to the village." John replied. "The way that omega said."

"But -" Sam began to protest, but Dean glared at him and Sam shut up.

It took them three days to get to the village. Dean never said a word. Sam wondered how their dad could still be spouting that this is for the best bullshit when Dean smelled like that.

Like there was no joy left in the world.

Sam was relieved when they reached town, someone would help them fix this.

Miss Ellen for sure.

Sam was shocked though when she just hugged them, and told them she had food. "Tell Dad!"

"Tell him what Sam?" 

"That we were happy with Benny, that we were fine! He ran Benny off, I know it."

"Son, you'll understand when you are older, some just aren't the settling type." Ellen shook her head.

"Benny loved us."

"Then why did he go to Tessa?" Ellen asked. "That witch is nothing but trouble."

"The apothecary he got the tea for his shoulder from?" Sam looked at Dean, hoping he understood. But Dean was just as checked out as he had been for the last few days.

"Oh sweetie, you don't go to her for shoulder pain." Ellen kissed Sam's cheek. "Look it seemed like you three were okay, but your dad talked to a lot of us and what he said made sense."

Sam stepped back. "No, Mrs Harvelle, it doesn't." He walked out of the bar and walked to the end of the village. He thought about just keeping going, walking away from all of them. He felt Dean come up beside him.

"Don't leave me too." Dean said. He slid his hand into Sammy's.

Sammy squeezed back and turned them back to the village.

**********************************

The next week the whole village acted like it had its collective memory wiped. That Dean and Sam had always been there, or had been on vacation, or something. No one talked about Benny, even people like Bela or Rufus who had a great relationship with him. When Sam tried, they just shook their heads.

"We did wrong, son." Victor the sheriff was the only one to talk to him about it. "Shouldn't have let you two pups be sent to the woods like that. Took your daddy coming home, to really make us see that we had been too complacent." 

"We were happy." Sam said, for the millionth time.

"Son, you just thought you were. Winter comfort syndrome. When stuck alone for so long, you start to think what you had was good, when it really wasn't."

"Go to hell." Sam had been saying it a lot.

Dean had still been saying nothing.

He started an apprenticeship at the black smith's like he was always supposed to. And he did fine. Sam had books, he read them. Both were losing weight.

John couldn't understand. But then, he didn't really want to.

It was two weeks and John was desperate and the local doctor said there was nothing to do. He dragged Dean and Sam to the witch woman the men in the bar talked about. 

"I don't serve your kind." She said after one whiff of them.

"You served our family omega." Sam said to her.

"He wasn't your family omega." John growled. "He was a freak who was hurting you two, you just couldn't see it."

Tessa gave him a look and John stepped back and made the sign of the cross. "Never mind we'll leave." He started to hustle his boys away.

"No. No I'll talk to the pack alpha. Come inside."

"No, we're fine." John repeated.

"I wasn't talking to you. Dean come in, we'll have tea."

John tried to grab Dean but Dean slipped through his fingers and went into the house.

An hour later Dean came out and looked better than he had in days.

"Dean?" Sam stepped forward a little.

"Hey Sammy." Dean pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Just, just stay yeah?" Sam begged. Dean nodded against him.

Dean looked at John. "Sir, we need to go to the cabin to collect our things. Can we go in three days?"

"Of course, Dean. Of course." John was relieved, if they went and got their things, then maybe they could burn the cabin, and the boys would finally move on. "Heck, we can go right now."

"No, I need decent sleep and some proper food. Been neglecting myself." Dean smiled, it was almost a normal smile.

John pulled him into a hug. "Knew you'd come around, son. Knew you'd realize how horrible that omega was, that everything was going to be better now."

"Yeah, John. We're going to get this all sorted." Dean replied.

That night Sam crept into Dean's room. "Dean?"

"Yeah come on in." Dean said, he sat up in bed.

Sam sat beside him. "Dean, I don't care what Dad says, what everyone in town is trying to convince us of, but Benny loved us, he didn't just leave us."

"No, I don't think he did." Dean agreed. "Tomorrow, I'm talking to a couple people and I paid Aaron a great deal of money to go through the woods to get a note to Cas."

"Your planning something. What did Tessa say to you, that did this?"

"She told me what the tea she gave Benny was."

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean shook his head. That answer was his and Benny's.

"Sam, if my gut is right about what I find, or don't find at the cabin, I am going to do something very stupid."

"How stupid?" 

"Spectacularly, completely stupid. Likely most of the village will shun me." Dean smiled at him. "So, I'm sorry we're going to be apart, but I'll get word to you, promise."

"No." Sam growled. "No I lost Benny and I'm not losing you."

"Dad, will keep you away."

"No one would take a kid away from his pack alpha." Sam said.

"Exactly." Dean agreed. 

"Dean, smell us. I don't smell like Dad, I smell like you. You are my pack alpha, Benny's my pack omega, and whatever stupid shit you are planning, I guess I'm planning too." Sam tried to look grown up as possible. It was adorable.

Dean smiled a little. "Okay then. But might not happen. I have to be right about my guess on what Benny did with that extra day he took."

"You're right, you know him." Sam was sure of this.

"We'll see."

***********************

Sam started to cry a little the second he saw the cabin. Their horse whinnied happy to be home. Dean's smell was frankly dangerous.

John misread all those signals. "It's okay boys, promise he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Benny never hurt us." Sam said as he wiped a hand under his nose.

Dean was silent. Sam knew that silent, it was the quiet Benny had been teaching them about hunting. 

Sam hitched the horse to the porch and stood on the step. He wished he knew what Dean was thinking.

"Sir, can Sam and I go in alone, think these are ghosts we need to face ourselves - like men." Dean looked at their dad, he knew John would like that sort of statement.

John nodded, proud of his boy. "Of course son, you two get your things and take the time you need."

Dean went into the house and Sam trailed after. It was all perfectly tidy. Sam started to cry a little more. It smelled like home. "Dean I don't want to go back."

Dean ignored that and went to his, to their bedroom. There on the night stand, was the box from the cuff he had given Benny. He opened the lid carefully. The box was empty. Benny had left still wearing the cuff. "Okay, Benny. Okay, where's the rest." He searched the room and it was easy. Where Benny's fairy tale book should have been, was papers. Lists of what to charge Bela, and Rufus, dates for when the best hunting was, and the deed for the cabin, which was now in Dean's name.

There was no personal note, but their didn't need to be.

Dean went out and he could hear Sammy up in his loft. He looked at the kitchen table and the money John had said Benny happily took was there in the middle of the table. "Noble idiot, you should have taken the money." Dean shook his head, of course Benny left the money, like Dean hadn't already figured it out.

"Out at the shed, Sammy." Dean called up and he went back to the shed. Down in the root cellar he found more notes, on how to salt meat and preserve greens from the woods. Back up in the shed, all the weapons were prepped and the bows were all strung to Dean's pull weight. Dean pulled one off the wall and grabbed three arrows.

As he went back to the house, he saw the note pinned to the porch.

_I, we, stand with you Dean._

_Cas_

Dean took a deep breath and walked into the house. "Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?" Sam peered over the edge.

"Going to do that something stupid. You sure you want a piece of it?"

Sam grinned and hopped down from his loft. "Hell yes."

"Not going to go well." Dean warned.

"I'm okay. I want to stay here. This is home Dean."

"It is." Dean agreed. For the first time his scent wasn't sad, it was determined.

He stepped out onto the porch.

"Dean, no bag?" John asked.

"Sam, get your horse and dog bedded down in the barn." Dean said, voice confident, every inch the alpha he had grown into over the winter.

"Yes sir." Sam hurried down the porch and untied the horse.

"Dean, what are you doing? Village is easy to home to, tonight."

"We are home, John." Dean said calmly. "This is my pack's home and we are staying put."

"Dean you don't know what you are saying, come on, let's go." John put a warning tone in his voice. Sam looked between the two men, eyes wide. 

"No, we're staying put."

"Dean, I'm warning you." John growled a little.

Dean moved his leg forward and drew up the bow and aimed the arrow at his father. "No, John, I'm warning you. This is my home, my property according to the paperwork I have. You are trespassing. So you get your ass gone, or this arrow is going right into your flesh." He held the bow, like Benny had taught him. He straightened his front foot, as if Benny was standing beside him, reminding him. "You have no place in my pack John. Get the hell off my land."

John's eyes widened. "Son, who do you think you are?"

Sam moved closer to Dean.

Dean held the arrow so that it almost brushed his cheek. He grinned. "Well, now, looks like I'm the wild alpha of the woods."

Sam couldn't quite stop the shout of joy that came out.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Dean did you want to switch rooms?" Sam asked. They had been settling into the cabin and Sam had noticed Dean sleeping on the couch.

"No." Dean said. "Sheets are starting to lose his scent. I'll want the room, once they don't smell like him so much."

"Did he leave you a note?" 

"He left me dozens of notes." Dean fiddled with a few things in the kitchen.

"No, did he leave one explaining why he ran?" Sam sat at the table, holding the bracelet tight.

"No." Dean turned and looked at Sam. "Dad said he took the money and was happy to leave, but the money was sitting on the table there. My guess, John threatened him but good."

"Benny's not scared of nothing." Sam stuck his chin out.

Dean smiled at that. "He was scared of plenty. But there are only a couple things that would have stopped him from fighting to keep us, can't say for sure."

Sam nodded. "Think he'll come back?"

Dean stood very still. He didn't answer.

"Dean?" Sam hated the scent coming off of Dean.

"No, Sammy. He's not coming back."

*****************************

Sam was playing with his dog at the back of the cabin when he head horses. He grabbed the crossbow and ran into the house. He looked out the front windows and realized it was the sheriff. Sam put the weapon down and opened the front door. "Good afternoon sir."

"Sam." Victor nodded and got off of his horse. "Hear tell there's a bit of trouble. And that you boys are causing it."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam crossed his arms and growled a little. His puppy sounded fiercer, but Victor didn't laugh.

"Son," Victor got off of his horse. "This is no way to live for a boy your age."

"I have my books, I have Dean. Cas and the farm aren't so far away."

"A boy your age, just presented as alpha, could do with his father." 

"I have my pack alpha, I don't need my father." Sam glared at him. "You, the whole town, got what guilty, scared, when Dad came back? Realized that you all had done wrong sending us off into the woods?" Victor nodded a little. "Did you ever maybe think that we were honestly happy here, that we felt like we mattered? That we built a family? We were fine, we were good! They treated me like I mattered, that I wasn't a kid. Cas and the whole farm supported us. People from the next town that direction aren't scared of Benny, like all of you were. They know him as Cas's quiet friend. We made this our home, and you ruined it!"

Victor looked ashamed. "Sam, you think that now, but once you have more space -"

"We'll think the same damn thing sheriff." Dean came around the porch, wet from his dip into the pond. "Don't know what my dad did to send Benny running, but he did it and we're living with the consequences."

"Dean, the marriage was annulled. You don't owe him anything."

Victor actually took a step back from the growl Dean let loose. "I owe my mate everything."

Victor paled. "He didn't have your bite. You all came to town, several people saw his neck, he didn't have your bite."

"He is my mate and even if I never see him again, I will be honouring that bond until the day I die." Dean looked at Victor. "Why are you on my property, sheriff?"

"Sam is a minor. His father has returned to town. His father demands that he be returned home."

"I am home!" Sam yelled. Dean just held up a hand and Sam immediately subsided. Victor raised a brow at that.

"Why didn't he come himself?"

"He took your threats seriously." Victor looked at Dean. "I know you have a case in the old laws, to keep Sam with you. I can smell that you are his pack leader. But new laws are putting the emphasis on blood not, presentation."

Dean looked at Sam who was ready to cry. He thought for a moment. "I'll come to town. Sam will go to our friend Cas. I will then come to town where I will meet with you, my father, and two other neutral witnesses and we'll hash this out." He stared at Victor. "If you try to pull anything I will cause a great deal of damage and won't care who's in my path."

"Understood, Mr. Winchester." Victor said. He mounted his horse. "How long?"

"3 days."

Victor nodded and rode off.

"Dean, don't let dad -"

Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug. "You aren't going anywhere. Come on, let's lock up and go to Cas. Need to talk to him and Hannah. Their brains have to be worth something. Plus you'll like the visit."

Sam turned bright red. "Uh, Dean, I did something."

Dean paused. "It was a stupid something wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I sort of kissedCasandtoldhimIlovehimandthatIwantedhimtoclaimme."

It took Dean a minute to parse out the words. He nodded. "Not until you are 18, though I would prefer 20 and you've had a couple years of school."

Sam stared at Dean in utter shock. "You don't have a problem with that? But Cas is an alpha and like 14 years older than me."

Dean smirked a little. "And my fucking mate is 18 years older than me, and if you haven't notice stubborn enough to run away. If Benny can be perfect for me, don't see why Cas can't be perfect for you. You still want him after you've had some school, I'll cheer you on."

Sam threw himself into Dean's arms. "I thought you'd say I was too young."

"You are, to act on it. But to know your own mind, you've been that way since you could talk." Dean held him tight. "You've always got me in your corner kid."

Sam pulled away and they got ready to go visit Cas. The were quiet on the walk, horse trailing behind, dog running ahead. "Dean, what are you going to do?" Sam looked up at his brother. "It hurts alphas to be away from their omegas."

Dean's eyes strayed to the side. The clearing they had spent the night in was over there. He wished he had known that was goodbye. "Learn to endure the pain."

"We could try to find him. I wouldn't mind an adventure." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean grinned, he liked the idea of them hitting the road together.

"Yeah, we could pack our bags, and think of the libraries we could stop at in big cities as we searched." Sam began to babble about the idea and Dean listened, and began to plan.

****************************

Dean sat drinking a whiskey with Cas and Hannah. "So, do you think they'll arrest me?"

"No." Hannah knocked back a belt. "They have no cause really. Good thing you didn't actually shoot your father."

"But they'll try to take Sam away." 

"They'll try." Cas agreed. "Don't make concessions, don't respond without thinking, don't let them think of you as a kid - you stopped being a kid months ago."

"Thanks Cas."

"How is the cabin?"

"Good." Dean spun his glass in his hand. "Lonely. Once we are done with this bullshit, Sam and I are going hunting for my omega."

"World's pretty big Dean, if he doesn't want to be found..." Cas's voice trailed off.

"He's still wearing my cuff. He wants to be found."

"We'll help you when the time comes." Hannah promised. "Horses, food, whatever."

Dean smiled at her. "Thanks. I need to talk to Cas, if that is alright."

Hannah nodded and stood, left them be.

Cas and Dean looked at each other. "I turned him down, gently. I don't claim children."

"Of course. I'd kill you if you did."

"As is your right." Cas hung his head. "I did kiss him though."

"Bet it was a sweet one too." Dean said easily. "Look, Cas, I'm not hear to hurt you, or promise to hurt you, or anything like that. Just be gentle with his heart, it's so damn big but bruises easy. Might be a crush he gets over in a month, might be something he feels forever. Just be gentle with him."

"I will, he is a good boy, and if he grows up to be half the man his brother has become, he'll be alright."

"I'm getting Benny back, and I'm going to yell at him for being a stubborn self-sacrificing fool, and then we are going to settle in that cabin and live happily ever fucking after." Dean growled.

"Balthazar and you would have gotten up to so much trouble." Cas laughed.

Dean poured himself some more whiskey. "Tell me about him?"

"He was blond, older, and never knew when to shut up." Cas grinned and poured some more whiskey. He talked for a while, happy to share stories of his mate and Dean listened at laughed.

Sam sat on the floor outside the room, and wondered how he could ever be a match for someone that sounded so incredible.

*********************************

Dean rode into town, alone. Sam, Cas, and Hannah all tried to come along, but Dean made them stay put. He didn't come back in three days, they were allowed to raise some hell, but he needed to do this alone. He hitched the horse outside the sheriff's office, and Gordon came out.

"So, alpha, here you got a run away omega." Gordon sneered. "Figured you wouldn't be man enough to tame that wild freak."

Dean just ignored that. "Where's Victor?"

"Right here, son." Victor said.

Dean nodded. "Get your deputy to control his tongue, or I'll cut it out." It was said so calmly, easily, that Gordon felt a shiver in his spine.

"He turned you freak too." Gordon said, but he stepped a little behind his boss.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, guess he did."

Victor grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him toward Harvelle's. "You determined to cause trouble?"

"No, sir, but if trouble decides to find me, I'm not going to step out of its way."

"Great." Victor opened the door to the tavern. Ellen, Rufus, and John were all sitting at a table.

"They neutral enough for you?" Victor asked.

"Not Ellen. Thought she was a good woman, but seems she might have a few prejudices." Dean glared at her.

"I don't like Tessa, fight me." Ellen said. "She does things that aren't right."

"What, like give my mate fertility tea so that maybe it could help us have a child?" Dean roared and everyone flinched away from the noise and the smell of rage and despair that came off of him. "You against him, trying to stack the odds in our favour for when his next heat was going to hit? You against me and my mate trying to build a life."

"Dean he said he wasn't your mate." John said. "He didn't have a bite mark."

"No, he didn't have a bite mark in the usual spot, because his scent gland was off centre and back. Sam, Cas, Hannah, and all the hands at the farm can confirm that Benny was claimed. Tessa too." Dean glared at Ellen. "He trusted you, we all trusted you, and a few words from my dad and you forget everything you know about us?"

Ellen hung her head. "You're right."

John looked at her stunned. "Ellen."

"He's right, they were happy, and I let my prejudices against Tessa sway me. Dean you want me replaced, I'll step away, but promise to do fair by you from here on out."

Dean nodded and pulled out a chair. "So let's talk." He pulled out some papers. "I'm not moving back to town. I am staying in the cabin until I go to hunt down my missing mate. Here is the deed to the cabin and land, to show you can't take me away from it. Also, I'm 19 now, you couldn't touch me anyways." 

"Dean," John sounded a little lost. "You love people, that's no life for you."

"I love my mate." Dean replied, "And he's gone, so this town can fucking hang. I'll do business with you, but I'll never be apart of you again."

"You looking to provide me with the same skins and furs?" Rufus asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then I don't give a crap what you do." Rufus took a large gulp of whiskey.

"Dean, if he's gone, the mate claim will fade, once you meet people your own age, you'll realize that he wasn't -" John tried to sound cajoling.

"Dad, anyone took Mom away from you, what would you do?" John paled. "Yeah I thought so. Soon as we are done here, and I've done some work, me and Sam are going after Benny." Dean looked at them. "Cas will keep an eye on the cabin for me. No one in this town will touch it."

"You aren't taking Sam away." John growled. "You aren't taking a child on a wild goose chase."

"Not so wild." Dean replied. "And the alphas are going to get their family omega, seems reasonable to me."

"No." John roared as he stood up. "He is not going out to chase down a freak. Sam is coming home, I am his parent and I'll tell you what I told Benny - I will take Sam the fuck away from you Dean. Clearly you've lost your mind, but I'll save Sam before you warp him too much."

Dean looked at his father. "So that's what you did. You threatened Sam, to take away Sam, and my mate, my gorgeous and strong mate, left so I wouldn't have to choose between him and my brother who after the last two years is practically my son."

"He isn't your son."

"No, but Dean is pack alpha. Sam doesn't smell like you John, he smells like Dean." Victor said.

"That doesn't mean much. I'm going to take Sam."

"Against his will?" Dean asked.

"If I have to," John scowled at him. "Why can't you see how wrong this was?"

"It was wrong." Dean answered. Everyone in the room froze. "But that doesn't mean that it didn't turn out right."

"You try to leave town with Sam, I'll go to the courts, I'll drag this out, I'll go to the ends of the earth to keep Sam from living the delusion you've sunk into."

Dean looked at his father. "You'll make him hate you."

"If it helps stop this madness, I'll deal with it."

Dean looked around the table. He closed his eyes and was surprised that he couldn't feel his heart break, but then it had been carved up for days, a little more wasn't so big a deal. And he knew what Benny would tell him to do. Dean opened his eyes. "I have a deal for you."

************************

Cas opened the door for Dean and took one look at the alpha. "That bad?"

"Yes and no. I'm keeping Sam at the cabin with me." Dean walked in and couldn't help it, he slid to the ground.

"What was the price?" Cas asked as he crouched down. 

Dean just looked at him and shook his head.

Cas settled in beside him against the wall and held out a hand. Dean took it. They didn't say a word.

In the morning Sam went to the kitchen and saw Dean already sitting at the table. "Dean!" He ran over and hugged him. "Dean, are we okay?" 

"Yeah Sam, Dad wants to visit every three months but you can stay at the cabin with me." Dean smiled. "He agreed to you staying in the woods so long as you are keeping up with studies and continue to plan for university."

"But Dean we might not be back from looking for Benny in three months." Sam said, confused. Bumble hopped into his lap and Sam pet him absentmindedly.

"We're not going." Dean said. Everyone in the kitchen paused.

"Bullshit!" Sam yelled. "You want Benny back."

"I do." Dean replied. He sipped his coffee, only Cas noticed his hands were shaking. "I want my mate more than you'll ever understand."

"Then why aren't we going after him?" Sam's voice cracked. "Why can't we bring him home."

"Because if you and I go any farther than right here while you are underage, Dad will set the law after us, have me arrested for anything they can trump up, and he'll take you away."

"So we run!" 

"No, Sam, because then we are always looking over our shoulders and praying today is the day we aren't caught." Dean shook his head. "I had to make a choice, and I chose you."

"It's the wrong choice, I'd be fine." Sam protested.

"It's the same one Benny made."

That stopped Sam's building anger. "What?"

"He left because Dad threatened to break us apart, that I'd never see you again. Benny left, Sam, so that I wouldn't be forced to pick between the two of you." Dean's face was grim. "I'll not dishonour that choice of his by losing you now."

"Dean we won't be whole without him." Sam began to cry a little.

"No, we won't. But we'll get through." Dean opened his arms and Sam crawled in. "Do you absolutely love him Sam?"

"Absolutely." Sam sniffed.

"Yeah me too." Dean kissed his little brother's head. "And when your heart is completely full for a person, it is like they are still beside you, if you close your eyes you can still feel them."

"That's not very much Dean."

"No, it isn't, but it's what we've got." Dean's smile was anything but happy. "We'll stay a couple nights here and then go home yeah?"

"Okay, Dean." Sam slid out of Dean's arms. "I'm taking the dog for a walk."

Cas sat across from Dean. Once he was sure that Sam was well away from the house he asked, "Will you be alright?"

"No." Dean laughed hollowly. "I won't be right until I see Benny again. But I'll be right enough to see Sam grow up well. I can manage just that amount of right."

"We're here for you two." Cas held out a hand.

Dean placed his out. They clasped each other's wrists in the old gesture of solidarity. "I hear that I might be able to exchange me working in the fields, for your help with our roof."

Cas nodded. "I think we can work something out."

 

**4 Years Later**

"Hi John." Sam said.

"Sam." John had aged a lot in the last four years. He managed to carve out time with Adam, and he saw his elder boys once a quarter, but it never worked out like he had expected. He had been so sure that once they had time, Dean and Sam would realize what he had done was right, that he had been thinking of what was best for them. Only they had stayed cold and distant. Dean had grown a beard and took to wearing furs of his kills, people in town had officially started to call him the wild alpha of the woods 2 years ago. Sam had just kept growing and growing and was every inch the young alpha. Omegas had swooned whenever he came into town, but he had never shown an interest. 

"What do you want John? We're a little busy packing." Sam didn't invite him in.

"Sam, play nice." Dean said from in the cabin. "Dad come on in."

John walked into the cabin. He was surprised. Dean was clean shaven and in regular travelling clothes. "You look good son."

"Thanks, John. Can't take Sam to university looking like a barbarian." Dean smiled, the scent of pride was just pouring off of him. "Saint Sebastian University, offering my kid a full ride."

John flinched a little. Sam really was Dean's. He felt old.

"I have some money for you two for the road, for Sam. Life in the city gets expensive."

"I don't need -" Dean's glare cut Sam off. "Yeah, John. That would be good, thanks."

John smiled, relieved. "I also have this." He held out a small box. "It was your mother's. A writing nib and ink pot. She had beautiful writing."

It is the first time in year's that Sam gives John a genuine smile. "This is really nice. Thanks, Dad. I mean that."

"I'll let you two finish getting ready for your journey." John put his hat on. "Sam, I just want the best for you."

"I know." Sam held out his hand and John shook it grateful for the touch.

"I'll walk you out." Dean said. "Sam get the bags finished, we want to make Cas's in time for dinner."

"So you'll be back in what a month?" John asked. "You'll be missing some prime hunting time, getting him settled in."

Dean looked at his father. "I wish...I wish I could have made you understand, at least a little." Dean looked around. "I grew to love this so much. I'm going to miss it."

"You're not coming back." John looked at Dean.

"Maybe. Someday."

"Moving to Saint Sebastian to be near Sam?"

"No. No he's an adult now. I kept my word to you. Now is time to keep my word to myself." Dean held out his hand. "Goodbye John."

John shook his hand, but didn't say a word. He rode away, alone.

**********************

Cas had prepared a huge feast for Sam's going away party. The hands broke out some instruments and it was an amazing party.

Dean even smiled for real a couple of times. Cas's mead might have helped with that.

It was late in the night when the party wound down, and Sam went looking for Cas. Cas was in his library holding a book. 

"This is that first language primer I gave you." Cas said. He flipped through the pages. "I can't believe you are off to school. You'll love it, the experience, the people, all of it." Cas smiled at him. "We're going to miss you." 

"I'm sure it will be good." Sam agreed. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"Sam, just enjoy school, what the city offers."

"I will." Sam moved a little closer, Cas was blocked in by his desk. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind. I'm going to school, and I'll learn a lot. And then I'm coming back here. And we're going to figure us out."

"You can do better, have a family, have a life where you aren't scorned."

"No one on the farm would scorn us, Dean won't." Sam was only a few inches away. "You still smell right to me." 

Cas looked at him. "You could write while you are at school. And your room is always yours."

"The day school ends is the day I start to head back to you."

"If you don't, I'll understand."

Sam leaned foward and kissed Cas. Their lips stayed still, and their scents mingled. Sam stepped away. "My second kiss. When I come to visit in the summer, you'll also be my third."

Cas's voice was thick, dark. "I'll look forward to that."

**********************

Dean looked around the room that Sam was going to be sharing with another alpha and a beta. It was simple, but not falling down. "Could be worse, and you'll spend all your time in the library. Remember to actually eat and sleep."

"I will Dean."

"Go to the pub, you'll be able to win some coin at darts." Dean said. "Don't try to con your roommates, that won't work well."

"I know Dean." Dean had been lecturing Sam the whole week of the drive into Saint Sebastian. "Dean, it's going to be fine. Look at everything we survived the last few years. Trust me, I can handle whatever is thrown at me here."

"I know you can." Dean looked at him. "When did you get so tall?" He suddenly realized that Sam was just a bit taller than him.

"Well my brother kept me pretty well fed." Sam smiled. "I had the best pack alpha." Bumble woofed beside them.

"I expect you to look after Sam, buddy. You are in charge." Dean said seriously. Bumble nodded.

"Dean when do you go home?"

"I don't." Dean said simply.

Sam looked at him, for a moment, in confusion. And then a slow smile spread over his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you are legally an adult now. Did my job, and did it pretty well I think. Figure it's time I took time to take care of me."

Sam's grin was huge. "Gonna take you a while to find him, Dean. Maybe years."

"Not so long as that I think. I'll write when I can okay?" Dean looked at him. "So fucking proud of you Sam. I'm stealing your horse."

"I figured." Sam replied. The brother's hugged. "Thank you Dean."

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't." Sam didn't mention how many night he had Dean cry out for his missing mate. He never mentioned it.

"It was nothing." Dean repeated. He slapped Sam's arm. "Be good, do good. I'll see you." Dean left without another word.

Dean wandered around Saint Sebastian a little, stocked up on some food and a couple maps. He went to the edge of the city and looked at the crossroads.

_One day, we'll travel, we'll take the road west, through to St. Sebastian and then take the road south by southwest. We'll go through the foothills and when the road splits three ways you take the southern most one. You follow that until the flowers turn purple and sweet smelling, and the grasses grow long. When you reach the end of that road, you'll be where I am from._

Dean took the road Benny had talked about the during that first night together, the night they became mates.

Dean had waited a long ass time, he was going to go collect what was his.

His omega.

His Benny.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dean stood in the town square and looked around. They were having an open air market, a small festival of sorts, and the smells and colours were amazing. There were just flowers everywhere, and amazing food. Dean thought it must have killed Benny to run away from all this, settle into the greens and browns of the woods, in comparison to all this blue, and purple and yellow. It almost hurt his eyes.

He thought he smelled Benny everywhere.

People were nice to him, offering him samples of food, and a girl about his age tried to pull him into a dance. He turned her down though, weary from weeks of travel. He wandered a bit more and then saw a small woman wearing a sheriff's badge. He went over to her, surprised when such a tiny thing smelled like an alpha.

"Ma'am." He gave her a polite nod.

Her smile was sharp as she looked him up and down. "Anyone cause you trouble? Or did you cause trouble?"

"Neither." Dean rubbed his next. "Been travelling a good bit of time to get to this village and I was hoping that you might now where there was a room I could rent for a week or so."

"Looking for work on the boats?" She looked at his arms. "You seem like you could handle it." She looked at him again. Closer. Her smile changed a little, still sharp, but there was something else there. "We have a nice village, you looking to settle here?"

"Maybe, depends on if I find what I'm looking for." Dean stared at her.

"Boarding house, head one block west after that perfume stall, and turn right." She tipped her hat to him. "Pleasure to meet you Dean." 

"Wait, I didn't give you my -" Dean snapped his mouth shut. She was gone in the crowd and he was sure he hadn't given her his name.

He wondered around some more, and couldn't resist buying a few trinkets to send along to Sam. He followed the directions the sheriff gave him and went into the boarding house. There was a man sitting at a table, reading a book. "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm looking to rent a room for a week, maybe longer." He watched the book fall out of the man's hands.

"Dean Winchester?" The man repeated.

"Yes, sir."

"Garth." The man replied, he had a sweet, mild scent. Unclaimed omega, but fairly happy with it. "Really, your name is Dean Winchester." 

"Yes." Dean was confused. 

Garth's face just lit up. "I definitely have a room for you. Half price too."

"Why?"

"Newcomer discount." Garth said quickly. "Just really happy to have a newcomer." Garth grabbed a piece of paper and wrote some things down. "Okay room 3, we serve a dinner at 6 o'clock sharp but you can always raid the fridge and pantry."

"Thanks."

"The sheep herding contest will start soon, just at the south end of town, you might want to check that out." Garth suggested.

"Sure." Dean didn't care, but he figured a day like this too hard to try to find Benny, and if he didn't have something to do, he'd lose his mind. He walked to the edge of the village where a pen had been set up and there were some benches for people to sit on. He grabbed some food from a stall and sat down. He moaned, the food was amazing. He quickly finished the fish pieces and debated going back for more. A small figure sat beside him. 

"Help." She looked at him with huge eyes. Her hair was brown and long and the ribbon that had been holding it back was crooked. She was in a simple shirt and pants, looking like all the children who had been running around.

Dean crouched down. "Are you lost little one?"

"No I live here." 

Dean bit back a laugh. Her eyes were so blue. He wanted to protect her. "I wouldn't have been much help for that anyways. I'm new here."

"It's nice here. Sheriff don't cotton to no fools." She said it in a deep voice, clearly mimicking someone.

"She seemed tough." Dean agreed.

The little girl smiled and Dean's heart went thump for some reason. "Aunt Meg isn't so scary."

Dean thought the small woman had seemed pretty tough, but figured the child would know better. "So what do you need help for then, if you aren't lost?"

She grinned at him and dragged a small basket over. "I stole a bunny." She opened the lid and there was a sleeping bunny in a nest of blankets. "I'm too little for a pet, but if I found it and took it and the owner was dumb enough not to notice, that shows I'm good right and should have the bunny."

Dean choked back a laugh. "Stealing is wrong."

She sighed. "That's what Papa says, but I wouldn't have anything fun if I didn't take it." She blinked her blue eyes up at Dean. "Help me hide the bunny? Just until Papa's done with the sheep?"

Dean sat on the bench and put the basket a bit behind his feet. He helped the girl sit beside him. "Why me though?"

She pouted. "Papa made everyone promise to not help me be bad. You are new so haven't made the pinkie swears yet."

Dean started to laugh. He held out his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"I know." She smiled at him. 

"Yeah, Garth get word about me that quick around town?" Dean knew gossip could move quickly, but this seemed lightening fast.

"No." She smiled at him. Dean was thoroughly confused when she leaned against him and hugged him. "Papa always said you would come for us, when you could. You look just like the stories and the picture he had Charlie draw."

Dean froze and looked down at her. At her blue, blue eyes. And she smiled, and his cracked heart began to feel stitched back together. "Who's your Papa little one?"

Before she could answer there was a sharp whistle from the pen. Dean looked over.

"You smell funny, all happy and sad and other things." The little girl said. "Aren't you glad to see Papa?"

Dean swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm happy to see Benny." His mate stood there and whistled and gestured and the dog easily moved the sheep around. There was more grey in his beard, he was a little stockier than Dean remembered. But so gorgeous. Dean couldn't stop staring. He didn't even notice the sheriff sit next to the little girl.

"I understand we have a thief in our midst." Meg drawled out.

"Aunt Meg," The girl begged. "He didn't even notice me take the bunny."

Dean looked over at the sheriff. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping an arm around the girl. But the sheriff was smiling. "I'm taking it back, and you will have a proper conversation with your Papa about having a pet of your own. At least this won't be like the goldfish incident."

The little girl ducked her head. "Yes Aunt Meg."

"I could buy the bunny." Dean said quickly. 

The girl gave him a blinding smile, but the sheriff shook her head. "Elizabeth Mary Winchester, you do not con your father into buying things before he talks it out with your Papa."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes ma'am." She pointed under Dean's feet and Meg took the basket. 

"Dean, he's been waiting a long time for you. You mess it up, running you out of town, would be the kindest thing I'd do." Meg scooped up the bunny and walked away.

Elizabeth leaned against him. "We'll get it right next time." She cheered when Benny finished his herding. Benny came out of the pen and walked over and picked Elizabeth up. 

"My girl, you causing lots of trouble?"

"No Papa, just normal trouble." She kissed his nose. "Papa, it's Father, right? I found him, he's Father, like in your stories about the woods?"

"Yes sweet one, this is your father." Benny looked at Dean, who was frozen to his bench. 

"Yay! He's going to get me a bunny." Elizabeth cheered.

Dean couldn't speak. He lost all words.

"Dean." Benny smiled down at him. "Alpha."

Dean still couldn't move.

Benny sat down next to him. "Okay, Dean take your time." Elizabeth played with the leather tie on her Papa's shirt and yawned. They all sat in silence until she crawled into Dean's lap and cuddled in. Dean automatically held her tight.

"You smell nice. Like home." She yawned again and drifted off. "I want a white bunny with black spots."

Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek. "You can have a bunny. You can have everything little one." He held her close.

They sat there, while the herding competition continued, the people all giving their bench a wide berth. Dean a good bit of time, Dean choked out, "Guess Tessa's tea worked."

Benny laughed. "Yes sir, woman knew her stuff."

"That night in the woods."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you come back, when you realized, why didn't you come back to us?" Dean asked.

Benny looked around, at his friends who were trying not to stare at them. "Could her carry her for a bit?"

"I could carry her forever." Dean replied.

"Our home is just down the way a little." Benny looked at Dean. "Think we might want a little more privacy."

Dean nodded and stood slowly, shifted Elizabeth in his arms to carry her more easily. They walked down the road and followed a path that lead to a small whitewashed cottage, with a riot of flowers in front and a sheep pen off to the side. "This is nice." 

"I couldn't settle where my parents place had been, that's a bit of a hike still. But this place suits us well." Benny lead them in and pointed to a door. "Her room is in there. I'll make tea."

Dean went and put Elizabeth on the bed. It was a small room, filled with flowers and light. It was a good spot for a little girl. He looked at the table and there was a a sketch of him. Smiling. That would be how people recognized him, he supposed. He went back out and Benny was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Benny." Dean said. "Benny." He growled a little and strode over. He hauled Benny up. He was surprised that he could actually do that, but the last few years had really filled him out, and Benny didn't exactly protest the manhandling. Dean moved Benny's shirt and looked at his claim mark. A little faded, but no other imprint was there. He sniffed at Benny. And cracked. "Benny, my Benny. My omega." He buried his nose in Benny's neck and held the man tight. 

Benny held him just as tight, though he didn't say a word. The kettle shrieked and Benny took it off the heat. Dean just wrapped himself around Benny's back.

"Dean, I need to move." Benny said quietly.

"No, no letting go. Not now, not ever again." Dean growled. His grip tightened.

Benny wrapped his hand over Dean's. "Alpha. I'm not going anywhere. Been here, waiting."

Dean let go and sat at the table. "I have a daughter."

"You do, and she is pure 100% Winchester. Causes me trouble every damn minute of the day. Just like a couple pups I remember." Benny smiled and sat across from Dean. "Sam."

"At university at Saint Sebastian." Dean smiled. "He's taller than me now. He's good. You...he and I stayed at the cabin, John didn't take him."

Benny sighed in relief. "Good. Good."

"Thank you my omega for your sacrifice for your pack." Dean said formally.

"Couldn't let it happen Dean, couldn't make you choose." Benny said.

"I know, I know baby." Dean looked at him. "I was ready to come after you right away, we both were. I have wanted to come after you every damn day."

"I missed you so much." Benny said quietly. "It hurt waiting."

"Me too." Dean agreed. "But it was the only way I could keep Sam. And I knew you and I could survive a little pain." Dean looked at the door. "If I had known about her, I would have been here."

"I know." Benny ran a hand over his face. "I thought about writing you a million times, did write a few, they are in a box under my bed. But I was scared, scared that if I went back it would just cause more trouble for you."

"You made sure she knew about me." 

"Her bed time stories are all about two people who fell in love under some very strange circumstances." Benny blushed a little. "I..wanted her to know you, as much as she could."

"You had pictures of me drawn for her." Dean smiled.

"And for me." Benny admitted. "Couple alphas in town tried to claim us, but Meg drove them right off, said if people couldn't realize how committed I was to my alpha, they were too dumb to stick around. May have talked about you a lot in town as well."

"I haven't had anyone, in my bed, you know." Dean said. "I stayed yours, I am yours."

Benny looked at him. "I..." He had no words. He had hoped, but it had been a long time.

"I don't step out on my mate." Dean growled. "I never wanted anything, anyone but you." Dean looked down at their hands on the table. "You're still wearing the cuff."

"Only take it off to wash." Benny looked at him. "I'm yours Dean."

"I rented a room in town."

Benny nodded. "That's good, I'm glad you want to stay a while." Benny scent plummeted from the joy that had been leaking out of him.

"Wasn't sure I'd actually find you here." Dean said. "But then you all found me." He looked around the cottage. "This seems like a nice place."

"It is." Benny smiled. "I think, you could like it here while you visit."

"You fucking idiot. If you think I am ever leaving your side again, you got damn stupid in the last four years."

"But Sam -"

"Is an adult, and we'll see him again." Dean got up and came around to the other side of the table. He cupped Benny's face and tilted it up. "My omega, my debts, my responsibilities outside you are done, and I am yours forever if you'll let me stay."

Benny grabbed Dean's wrists and held tight. "I want you to stay." He moved his head to kiss one of the hands. "I want my alpha. My Dean."

Dean nodded. "You got me baby. Forever."

They stayed like that, close, staring at each other for a good bit of time, until they heard small steps.

"Elizabeth," Benny began without looking over, "your father wants to stay. Should we keep him?"

"Yes." she said sleepily. She walked over and held her arms up and Dean lifted her. "'Lo."

"Hello little one." Dean scented her neck, desperate to imprint himself on his daughter.

Benny looked at them, they were perfect.

It was a quiet afternoon and evening, them filling in each other about their lives and Dean never let Elizabeth get more than a few steps away. He tucked her in, that night, scenting her a little more.

"Tell me the story." She demanded.

"What story?"

"The beautiful boy and the wild omega of the woods." 

Dean smiled at her. "Once upon a time there were two boys, Dean and Sam, and they didn't have such a good life..." Dean told her his version of falling in love with Benny until she drifted off.

He went to the other bedroom, where Benny was staring out the window. "I should go to the village."

"Or you could spend the night. We could go get your stuff in the morning." Benny voice and his scent were both hopeful.

Dean came over and wrapped himself around Benny's back. "I like that plan. You have a pretty big bed here."

"Wanted to make sure there was room for you, just in case." Benny kept looking out the window, and touched Dean's hands, linking their fingers. "Been waiting for you, my alpha. Would have waited forever."

Dean grazed his teeth over his claim mark and Benny shivered. "Thank you, my omega, for spending the day with me." He leaned against Benny and took in that scent that had haunted his dreams for the last few years.

Benny's grip tightened. "Thank you, my alpha, for being at my side."


End file.
